Kissmet
by Starlight841
Summary: How much can kiss change in the lives of two people? Set during You Jump I Jump, Jack AU. Rogan.
1. Twice in a life time experiance

Hi there, everyone! This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so I hope its okay. I hope no one is to OOC or anything like that. I tried my hardest, anyway. It is set at the end of "You Jump I Jump, Jack" in the fifth season and is AU from there but I'm still going to incorporate some of the events of the other episodes into it. It's also defiantly a Rogan so if you don't like them this isn't the story for you. But anyway, enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gilmore Girls so please don't sue me.

**Chapter One **

**Twice in a Lifetime Experience **

For a brief moment in time, life was moving in slow motion. As she gazed down beneath her she could see the swarm of people collected on the ground, dressed in their finest, clinking their champagne glasses, their mouths were wide open and their arms were flailing in celebration but, to Rory, it seemed as if no sound was coming out. The only thing that seemed real was the feel of a hand clenched tightly in hers. Her heart was pounding in exhilaration, keeping time to the slow beat of the world around her, but the jump alone wasn't the only factor contributing to her pulse rate. She looked over at Logan whose face was lit up with excitement and he pulled her closer to him in the air, just before their feet made contact with the solid ground.

Suddenly a roar emitted from the previously slow moving, silent, crowd, and Rory was brought back to reality. She could feel the beat of her heart rise rapidly, explaining the feeling of complete breathlessness. Glasses of champagne were being passed around as everyone continued to scream and whistle in excitement. The only thing that still existed from universe that she had escaped to moments before was Logan's hand, still firmly holding onto hers. And, for some reason, she wanted to keep it there as long as humanly possible.

"You did good, Ace!" Logan cried while wobbling on his feet in order to regain his composure.

"Once in a life time experience!" she exclaimed in reply.

"Only if you want it to be." Logan replied locking his eyes with hers. As Rory gazed into familiar brown orbs she saw something in them that she had never seen before. All traces of pretense and levity were gone and for the first time she could see Logan for real. He was standing before her, baring his soul without even uttering a single word. She could see the drive and the passion emanating off of him and realized, as his hand squeezed hers tighter, that the jump hadn't been what caused it. And then something strange happened.

For the second time that day and, ultimately, the second time in her life, she escaped into another universe. She realized that right here, right now was her chance to make sure that she could add yet one more minute to her tally of "really living". The boisterous crowd around them faded into the background and all sound that was being emitted from their mouths was muffled. Again, the only thing that seemed real to her was the feeling of Logan's hand clamped firmly in hers drawing her closer and closer to him and before she could even form a rational thought his lips were on hers.

He removed his hand from hers and placed it behind her head, threading his fingers between her hair and pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and traced his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, letting him in, and threw his arms around his neck. She was lost in the moment, unable to focus on anything but the feel of his tongue and the taste of his lips, chocolate and champagne. It was glorious; she hadn't been kissed like this in so long, not since Jess. Dean was a nice guy but he couldn't—

Oh no! Dean!

Reality came crashing back and the groaned into his mouth. Logan, taking this as encouragement only tried to intensify the exchange even more. "Logan…"

"Rory." He moaned in response before resuming his activities. It took everything she had not to push him away. She was relishing in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her…

"No…no!" She said as she finally gained the strength to push him away and he stood there bewildered and breathless. "I can't…we can't…this is wrong. I can't do this." She said. His face fell and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. It took everything she had not to break into tears right there. But she didn't want him to see her cry. It would only make things worse.

"No…no…you didn't so anything. It's me. I'm sorry." She said before turning around and running back to her tent. Logan blinked in surprise trying to comprehend what had just happened. He thought he had done a good thing by bringing her here. He thought she liked him. Lord knew how he felt about her.

"Rory!" Logan yelled before taking off after her.

"No, Logan. It was a mistake okay." She exclaimed as she speed up faster to escape him. At the word mistake Logan felt as if someone had just swung at his heart with a sledge hammer, but he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. For the first time in his life he actually cared about a girl. He wanted her more than anything and was willing to do anything to make sure that she knew that. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him.

"No! It wasn't a mistake. There are no such things as mistakes, Ace. Everything happens for a reason. Don't stand there and tell me that that kiss meant nothing to you! Look…I know I've never done the commitment thing before and I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me but…I don't know, Ace, there's something about you that…I can't…I haven't stopped thinking about you since you yelled at me that day outside your dorm room and frankly, I don't want to. Rory, please just give me a chance…"

"I have a boyfriend!"

Logan dropped her arm and she ran away before she could look at his face. She left him standing there, speechless, watching her walk away, and knowing there wasn't a thing he could do about it. If she would have stayed for a moment she would have seen the look of sheer devastation cross over his face. He had just been rejected. Logan Huntzberger, the man who had never wanted for anything in his life, was left standing in a field, alone, watching the first girl he had ever _wanted _walk away from him. A strange feeling descended upon him, one that he had never felt before. His heart was broken.

The party continued to rave around him but all he cared about was watching Rory as she retreated back to the tents bringing her hands up to her face every once and a while to wipe away the tears that had inevitably clouded her vision. His it wasn't until he sighed in frustration that he realized he hadn't been breathing since he'd let her go and he shakily inhaled a deep breath before turning around to face the party.

He took a cautious steep forward and was met by Colin who was clutching onto a drunken Stephanie. The couple had been on and off since high school, neither one of them willing to admit their true feelings for one another. It was a routine that went on for years. Colin would ask someone else to an event, come up with an outrageous excuse to dump her before the party even got started, spend the whole night trying to find someone else to go home with to no avail, and then finally end up with Stephanie on his arm by the time it was over. By the time the cycle was complete, however, both of them were completely thrashed and had no idea what was going on. They'd spend the night together and wake up the next morning freaked out, promising that it would never happen again, knowing very well who they would be sharing a bed with when the next party rolled around.

"Logan! Logan! That was amazing, man. I don't know how you did it. I never would have thought you'd get Gilmore to go up there with you!" He said trying to remain on his own to feet and support the girl at his side as well.

"Who's Gilmore? Oh! Reporter girl…yes…yes…very good job Logan." She interrupted her self with a hiccup "Didn't think she had it in her." Stephanie continued before tripping over herself and leaning further into Colin. Suddenly for no reason what-so-ever Stephanie broke out into a fit of giggles and buried her head into Colin's chest. Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance, not in the mood to deal with his inebriated friends. "…In fact…I saw her doing a lot of things I didn't think she had in her…" Logan glared as Colin too submitted into the giggle fit that Stephanie started.

"Out of all the people I thought you'd hook up with here today, Huntz, she was the last on my list. But I get it man. She's hot. If I was in your position I would have her in bed faster than…"

"Shut up Colin!" Logan exclaimed, coming threateningly close to his friend.

"Whoa man…_sorry_…just pointing out a fact. Don't you think Gilmore's hot?" Colin asked backing up and gesturing wilding with his arms. Instead of answering his friend Logan whipped his head around to Stephanie who was examining the buttons on Colin's jacket.

"Does it bother you to know that your boyfriend here is one of the biggest asses at this event?" Logan asked icily.

"…Ha…hm…nooo…" Stephanie drawled out.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Colin defended adamantly.

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes harshly. "Yea…you keep telling yourself that." He said, trying to get around them. Colin grabbed his arm before he could get away and forced his friend to face him.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, man? I'm fuckin' sorry for talking about Gilmore, but I don't think that's it. Maybe this has something to do with the fact that she just ran away from you and for once in your pathetic life a girl rejected you and you can't live with that. Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you've been reduced to level of an actual human being and you had your heart stomped on but you know what? It's a bout frickin' time. Get over it. Not everyone is waiting for the almighty Logan Huntzberger to come knock on their door. Some people are perfectly happy without you." He said. Stephanie suddenly sobered up slightly during that little speech and backed slightly away from the two men.

"Colin…" she said warningly. She was, however, ignored.

"Alright, fine. But you know what? At least I know when I want someone and at least I'm willing to fight for her, which is a hell of a lot more than you can say. Don't stand there and preach to me like your so perfect Colin. I'm sick and tired of playing doctor to the two of you when you guys decide that you're bored with each other. I'm tired of you sitting around getting drunk when she goes out with some other guy and pretending like you don't give a shit and I'm fucking tired of going over to her place and watching her cry her eyes out after you leave in the middle of the night because it was a "mistake". It's always a fuckin mistake with you two and fucking sick of it! Get over yourselves and make up your fuckin' minds because I'm done being your one man support system!" Logan screamed before turning around and making his way back to the tent grounds.

"And by the way…thanks for rubbing in the fact that I almost got exactly what I wanted when you knew the whole time that she walked away. You're a great friend, man." Logan said, chocking on his words. Colin looked to his feet in shame as he saw his best friend's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Logan I…" Stephanie started. He shook his head and walked away waving his hand in the air behind him and bowing his head.

"Forget it Steph."

Rory threw back the curtain of her tent and flopped down on her cot. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. What was she going to do? She had just kissed Logan. She had a boyfriend, a wonderful, caring, sweet, boyfriend who loved her and who was dependant and safe. Dean, how was she going to explain this to Dean? She felt horrible. She felt horrible for kissing him, but not for the reasons that she should.

She felt horrible for kissing him and liking it. She felt horrible for kissing him and wishing that she didn't have to push him away. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms right now, out there, with everyone else, enjoying the party on the arm of the man that she _wanted _to be with.

She should feel guilty. She should be remorseful. She should want nothing more than to leave this place right this minute and run back to Stars Hollow and tell Dean that she loved him and that she was sorry and that she would never doubt him again. But…she didn't. For some reason, the only person she wanted to run to was Logan.

Why did she want Logan? He was an arrogant jerk most of the time, although, once you got to know him you realized it was really more of a show. He didn't take anything seriously. He took way to many risks. Everything was a game to him. Not like Dean, with Dean she knew she was always safe. He was practical, serious, and straight laced. Logan was just to wild and fun-loving. He didn't have a care in the world.

Although, looking into his eyes after that jump she saw something. He did have a care in the world. What really scared her was the fact that the one thing that he might actually bring himself to care about could be her.

She shook her head hoping to shake out all thoughts of Logan and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Dean's number and brought it to her ear, praying that he would pick up, however doubtful that may be. "Hi, you've reached Dean Forrester. I can't come to the phone right now…" Rory rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut.

She should have known he wasn't going to answer. She hadn't talked to him in days. He was constantly working and between his jobs, her school work, and the distance between them seeing each other was practically impossible. They hadn't even had a conversation in days, just a seemingly endless game of phone tag. It wasn't fair. After all that they had been through this summer life was keeping them apart and it seemed as if there was nothing she could do about it. And now this thing with Logan…

"_Everything happens for a reason. Don't stand there and tell me that that kiss meant nothing to you!" _

That kiss did mean something to her and it was pointless to try and deny it. Maybe Dean not answering him phone was a sign, a sign that it just wasn't going to work between them. They were in two different worlds. They were two different people now. They had grown up and changed. Neither one of them was the same person from years ago. She had fallen in love with a sweet, charming, teenaged, guy sixteen years ago and no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise he wasn't the same guy anymore. Life had hardened Dean. His failed marriage had left him jaded and the pressure of three jobs and made him irritable. Frankly, she was tired of him taking it out on her. Maybe it was time for them to move on.

Pulling her compact out of her purse she checked her face to make sure she didn't look like a raccoon, satisfied, she took a deep breath and walked back out side. She spotted Logan walking back to his tent with his hand in his pockets and his head hanging. She took a step toward him breaking a twig in the process. He looked up slowly and gave her a weak smile which she returned.

"Hey" she said. He nodded but didn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry about…before...I…"

"You have a boyfriend. Enough said. Don't worry. I won't get in your way." Logan said before turning around.

"Wait!" Logan turned back to her and raised his eyebrow. "Yes…I have a boyfriend but…I just…we…It's not working between us. He's in Stars Hollow and I'm at Yale. We haven't seen each other in weeks and…I don't know…I mean you didn't even know that I had a boyfriend, you know. I mean I know we're not really _that_ close or anything but…we talk…every once and a while. I mean… I would consider us friends and…I've never even mentioned him to you…how screwed up is that?"

"Yea…right…" Logan said to his feet.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm…I'm breaking up with him so…um…If you wanted to uh…I mean…What I'm trying to say is…I like you, Logan. I don't know why I like you but I do. You said before that you gave me no reason to trust you and that you've never been in a relationship before but…that's okay with me. I'm willing to give you a chance. Because…I do trust you. Again, I don't know why…but I do. So…are you still willing to…you know…"

For the first time during their whole conversation Logan looked into her eyes his lips quirked up into a genuine smile, not the smirk that she had become so accustomed to but a real smile. She realized that she was probably one of the only people who had ever seen this and she smiled back. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked his thumb along her check lovingly. His lips inched closer to hers but she pulled away suddenly and Logan groaned resting his forehead against hers.

"I just want to actually break up with him before we do anything, you know. I wouldn't feel right…" She began. Logan nodded, understanding.

"I get it." He said backing away. "You know where to find me when you're ready. I'll be waiting, Ace."

**TBC…**


	2. Turn and face the strange chchchanges

Wow, I would just like to start by saying thank you to all of those who reviewed. I was pretty shocked by the positive reaction to this. I'm so glad you all like it! Hopefully, the second chapter lives up to the first. I think it does. But, I wrote it so I'm probably a little biased. Lol. Once again thank you soooo much for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next installment!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, last time I checked I still don't own _Gilmore Girls. _

**Chapter Two**

**Turn and face the strange ch…ch…changes. **

Oh Lord, how she wished she had the power to make things disappear. How amazing would it be if you could will something out of existence just by looking at it? Seriously, imagine having the ability to stare at something and then watch as it slowly dissolved into nothingness, never to be seen or heard of again. Imagine how much easier life would be. But, alas, Rory Gilmore was a mere mortal. She did _not _posses that power…and the only way that these carrots were going to disappear was if she ate them. And she _really _didn't want to eat these carrots.

Those stupid skewers, it was all their fault. They were taking up all of her valuable stomach space and now, since she was unable to complete her meal, she had to face the wrath of her angry Grandmother. Emily was currently ranting about how immature and spiteful her husband was. Rory was trying her hardest to suppress an eye roll. In the past few weeks she had heard more whining and complaining from both of her Grandparents than she would expect from bickering five year olds.

This whole arrangement was absurd, and frankly she was sick and tired of playing nice every Friday night. Drinks with Grandpa, dinner with Grandma- it was getting ridiculous. Would it pain them so much to be civil toward each other one night during the week when their daughter and granddaughter came to visit? They all knew that they belonged together. This whole separation was a joke and she was tired of not saying anything. This was it. She'd had enough. She was going to say what everyone had been thinking and bring an end to this charade once and for all—

"Eat some carrots! Eat some carrots!" her mother's voice sounded, interrupting her thoughts. Rory took a tiny bite of the orange vegetable and forced a smile.

"Carrots…delicious…" _Way to speak your mind, Gilmore. _She thought to herself.

"Well, if you're both that hungry, you must want more. Olga! Good timing! The girls are famished. Load 'em up." Rory could count on one hand the number of times in her life when she was deeply disturbed by the thought of more food. This was one of those rare moments. As Olga placed the trays of food on the table she had the overwhelming desire to run from the dining room and fake horrible case of food poisoning. However, knowing Emily Gilmore, the only thing that would probably accomplish would be getting the cook fired.

Suddenly a ring sliced through the air, much to Emily's dismay. She immediately scolded her daughter for leaving her cell phone on at the table but Rory knew better. She reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. Looking at the caller I.D. she saw what she had been dreading. Dean's name was lit up across the screen and she could feel her heart pounding in anticipation. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm me, Grandma, I'm sorry. I have to take this." She walked into the other room making sure she was out of earshot. She defiantly didn't want this conversation overheard.

"Hello?"

"Hey I just got your message. Are you sure it's okay that I call you…I mean…I know you're at your Grandparents…" Dean's voice asked from the other line.

"Hi. No, now's fine." She said. She could hear murmurs between her Mother and Grandmother in the dining room, inevitably about her and decided to move further away from the table so as to not attract any attention to herself.

"What's up?

"Listen, Dean. We need to talk." Rory said.

"Uh-oh…that doesn't sound good." He said chuckling uncomfortably. When he was met with nothing but an uncomfortable silence, alarms started going off in his head. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"Dean…I just…we need to talk but…I don't want to do this over the phone. Please let's just…"

"Why! What's the point? Jesus Christ, Rory!"

"Dean, please. I don't want to do this over the phone." Rory pleaded.

"Well that's just too damn bad. Poor Rory, you don't get exactly what you want for a change. You know what, whatever. What is it this time, huh? Some jerk with a motorcycle and a trust fund drove by you so you decided to ditch your poor pathetic boyfriend the first chance you got?"

"It's not like that! This isn't working with us, Dean. We haven't seen each other in weeks…"

"I have three jobs, Rory! This isn't my fault!"

"I never said it was!" She yelled back tears starting to cloud her eyes.

"You know what, save it. I really don't care. Just don't expect to come running back to me when you get your heart broken, _again._"

With that Dean hung up and Rory was met with the sound of a dial tone ringing in her ear. She closed her phone and furiously brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. The exchange hadn't gone exactly how she'd wished it to. However, she should have known better than to expect a peaceful separation. Conflicts with Dean rarely ended happily, as proven from the "I love you" event, the Dance marathon, and let's not forget the argument that had occurred when he told her he was marrying Lindsay. And now, here was one more fight to add to the list of wonderful communication.

She shook her head, clearing all thoughts of Dean from her mind and walked back into the dining room.

"Sorry, Grandma, that won't happen again." She said taking her seat at the table. She met her mother's eye who was looking at her in concern. Rory gave her a small quick smile to show that she was okay before looking down at her plate.

"That's all right. So who were you talking to?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Rory, who _were _you talking to?" Lorelai asked, the concern for her daughter shining through her words.

"Oh…um…it was no one, don't worry about it." Rory said, looking at her mother pointedly. She really didn't want to have this conversation here, at the dinner table, in her Grandmother's house. She had enough confrontation for one evening as far as she was concerned. However, the look on Lorelai's face showed her that the chances of the subject being dropped were slim to none.

"Really…huh…because when my daughter comes back to the table looking as if her puppy just died, I tend to worry. Call me crazy."

"Fine! I just broke up with Dean, okay. He didn't take it very well. I just…I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Rory said.

"Oh, hun…"

"Dean? I didn't know you were still with Dean. Why didn't I know this? Lorelai, why didn't I know this?" Emily ranted.

"I don't know, Mom."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Grandma. It's just…the whole situation was weird and complicated and now…It just doesn't exist anymore. I really don't want to talk about it. It was a mistake, something that I should have never done and now it's over, end of story. So can we please just get back to eating dinner and ignore the fact that this ever happened?"

"Fine." Emily said before backing off the subject and cutting a piece of chicken. As she ate, the table was filled with a tense silence. "I just don't understand why you couldn't tell you own grandmother that you were in a relationship with someone. I mean, I thought that I at least had the privilege to know _something _about your personal life, but apparently not."

"Grandma…"

"I mean, is it so hard to offer a simple 'Oh Grandma, did I tell you that I got back together with Dean recently'? It's not a very hard thing to say. Honestly, you'd think I was a complete stranger to you. I know absolutely nothing about your life. Don't you think I have the right to know _something_?"

"Of course you have the right to know what's going on in my life, Grandma. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I promise it will never happen again." Rory said in exasperation. Emily smiled.

"Well, that's nice to know. Now…Did you meet someone at Yale? Is that why you broke up with him?" Emily asked.

"Mom…" Lorelai said trying to stop the interrogation that was about to take place. Rory looked at her thankfully but decided to just comply with her Grandmother's wishes.

"Well…there might be _someone. _I really don't want to talk about this right now Grandma. I promise if and when anything happens I will tell you the next time I see you."

"That's all I ask." Emily said with a smile. She was then struck with an idea to ensure that her Granddaughter met someone who would take the place of Dean. "All right, now that that's all settled…Olga, bring out the fish course!"

Rory looked across the table at her mother with wide eyes. Lorelai gave her the most sympathetic smile she could muster before her own spirits were crushed with a plate of fish appearing in front of her.

………………………………………

"Hey, man, it's Colin. Look, I know you hate me right now…the five unanswered messages I've left have proven that much…but…seriously, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, here. Come on, please call me back. You're my best friend…I've been living with Finn for a week now without any moral support…He just went through another one of his naked phases…Come on, we've been friends since fifth grade. Don't let me being the biggest asshole on the face of the planet come between that. All right, whatever…I'm gonna hang up now that I've succeeded in sounding like a complete girl…Call me."

Logan looked at the phone for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not to call Colin back. It had been a week since he had completely estranged his best friend from him life and, truth be told, he wasn't sure if he was punishing Colin or himself. The absence of Colin in his life simultaneously brought about the absence of Finn. Therefore, he was forced to spend all of his free-time with Lanny and Robert, one of which he only talked to because he was his roommate, and the other he hated but simply tolerated because he was in the LBD. His social life had come to a sad stand still and he missed his friends.

He hadn't heard from Rory in a week, the last conversation they had being when he dropped her off at her dorm after the event. She had told him that she would call as soon as she broke it off with her boyfriend, but, so far, crickets. It wasn't as if he had expected her to come running to him the very next day, but he hadn't quite expected a whole week of absolutely no communication either. He was starting to worry that she was re-thinking the entire situation.

As a sudden burst of anger coursed through his veins and he slammed the delete button on the answering machine. How did he manage to screw up his life in the course of one hour? Especially since he thought he had done everything right.

"Logan…" his mother's voice sounded next on the answering machine.

"Oh God…" he said out loud before deleting the message without even listening to it. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was his family.

"You have no new messages." The robotic voice of the answering machine claimed. Nothing, yet one more day to add to the tally of no contact, it was probably about time to admit defeat. A knock on the door brought him out of his self-wallowing daze. He answered it, not knowing who to expect on the other side at this time of night. _This time of night…_it was only ten. Yes, his social life had come to a scary, scary, place.

"Hey." The face said. So maybe life didn't suck after all.

"Hey, surprised to see you here." He said. She smiled lightly before looking to her feet.

"I'm sorry. It's been forever. I know…I just talked to him for the first time tonight…and well…the last time. Well…probably not the last time considering my town is pretty much the modern, slightly insane, version of Mayberry and the chances of me seeing him the next time I go there are pretty much one hundred percent. But…I won't be talking to him as my boyfriend ever again that is because…we broke up, officially. He didn't take it very well. But…that was to be expected. Anyway…You said to come when I was ready and well…I'm ready. That is…if you still are, because I would understand if you weren't. I've been terrible. It's been a week and I just left you hanging. I should have called or sent a letter or…something…hell maybe even talked to you in person…Bottom line is I just should have told you what was taking so long. You were probably sitting here thinking I completely blew you off…"

"Wow." Logan said interrupting her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just wondering how long that would have continued if I hadn't interrupted you…" he said with a smile. Rory smiled brightly back at him.

"Maybe you should get a stopwatch next time." She said.

"Oh I will. I might even put the Guinness guys on speed dial incase a record is broken."

"I've always wanted to be famous!" she said.

"Well, keep talkin', Ace. You're bound to break a record one of these days." He said.

"Oh well, I'm nothing compared to my mother."

"Wow, I'd like to see that." He said. Rory stood before him smiling as a comfortable silence fell between them. "You wanna come in?" he asked. She nodded and walked through the door, looking around at the apartment while Logan cleared the couch of the pile of papers, books, and other various items that had been dumped on it over the course of a few days.

"Lanny's been working on a research paper for his English Lit. class for the past few weeks. You can't escape the sources. I think they're reproducing actually."

"I take it Lanny is your roommate?" she asked.

"Yep"

"Good, because otherwise we might have to rethink the situation between us." She said.

"Oh, was that some not-so-subtle jab at my sexuality, Ace?"

"Hey, man, I call 'em as I see 'em." She smirked at him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked walking toward her. She began to laugh as she tried to back away, failing when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "How are you seeing this?" he asked before placing a series of kisses along her neck. She hummed contently as he backed them up to the couch. They gently lied down, with Rory on top of him as he kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers, and smiled.

"So…what do you want to do?" he asked, huskily. Rory bit her lip in thought before reaching to the coffee table for the remote. "I gotta say, Ace. You're doing wonders for my self esteem here."

"Hush you." She said before resting her head on his chest and turning on the TV. She began flipping through channels before stopping at the familiar picture of a man sitting at a type-writer. "Oh! _Breakfast at_ _Tiffany's!_ I love this movie! One time my Mom and I wanted to have an Audrey Hepburn marathon so we rented a bunch of her movies but we ended up just watching this and Sabrina over and over again. Shortly after that my Mom decided she was going to save herself for William Holden. But he's dead, so I told her it probably wouldn't work out."

"Tragic" Logan said. Rory laughed and snuggled deeper against his chest. He smiled happily as she began to hum the signature tune being sung by Audrey on the screen right now. Bringing his hand to her head, he began to run his fingers through her hair. Just minutes ago he was thinking that she wanted nothing to do with him and now, here she was, lying on his couch, more to the point on _him_, and she showed no signs of leaving.

It was strange how much your life could change in such a short period of time. Two weeks ago if someone had told him he would be spending a Friday night in his dorm room watching a movie with his _girlfriend_ he would have laughed and told them they were insane. But right now, all he wanted to do was stay here with her. His social life had changed, that was for sure, but maybe it wasn't so bad.

_Two drifters off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbows end_

_Waiting 'round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend _

_Moon River and me. _

**TBC…**


	3. Mornings, Mitchum, and Mozzarella Sticks

Once again you guys, thank you so much for the reviews! You made my day. Here's chapter three. I have the first part of chapter four already written so hopefully I'll get it up sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading and remember to review! It makes me really happy : D

**Disclaimer:** I once had a dream that I owned Gilmore Girls…sadly that doesn't count for anything.

**Chapter Three**

**Mornings, Mitchum, and Mozzarella Sticks **

Opening her eyes to take in the sunlight, Rory realized that she was not lying in her bed. The first thing she saw was a patch of rough black material just centimeters away from her eye. Leather…her couches weren't leather. Her mother's couches defiantly weren't leather, so she wasn't in Stars Hollow. Raising her head in confusion, she looked around, trying to figure out just where she was. She saw a large TV playing an episode of _Recess _and behind it was a bright blue wall adorned with various posters and photographs. Upon seeing this, she remembered that she was at Logan's and must have fallen asleep while watching the movie last night. Logically, that would mean the person sitting in the chair next to her was Logan.

"Hey" she said groggily while rubbing her eyes into focus.

"Good Morning!" a male voice sounded. However, said voice was not that of her boyfriend.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in confusion, taking in the figure of a guy that she had never seen before sitting in a robe and munching happily on a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. "Hi…um…I'm sorry." She said. She looked down at herself, making sure that she was decent.

"Don't worry about it. You don't snore. Just in case you wanted to know. It's a good quality to have. I can't tell you how many girls I've tried to go to sleep next to while they were just sawing away. It's impossible to sleep. I actually kinda forgot you were there… amazing." With that he went back to his cereal and Saturday morning cartoons, paying her no attention at all.

"Oh…um…okay." She said. Who the hell was this guy and why was he sitting here talking to her, completely unfazed by her presence. If she walked out into her living room and found some strange guy asleep on her couch she would be just a little skeptical. He didn't even ask what her name was. "I'm sorry…" she said hoping to get his attention. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her question. "Uh…where's—''

"Hey, Ace! You're awake!" Logan's voice cheered from the doorway. He walked in the room carrying a bag of donuts in one hand and coffee in the other. "I see you've met Lanny."

_Lanny roommate, Lanny. _She thought to herself. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense. "Uh…yea." She said with a hint of confusion. She was surprised to see him up and about so early in the morning. "Uh…what time is it, exactly?" she asked.

"Exactly, it would be 9:32 and um…about twenty seconds." Logan answered, looking at his watch. "I brought you some breakfast."

"9:32 and twenty seconds!" she exclaimed Logan chuckled at her repetition. "How long have you been awake?" She asked while taking the sustenance from his hands. She extracted a chocolate covered glazed donut from the bag and took a huge bite.

"Since about seven." He answered. "Be careful with that coffee, it's really hot." Rory swallowed the donut and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Seven!" Who was this man and what on Earth had he done with her boyfriend? "You do know it's Saturday right?"

"Yes"

"That means there are no classes."

"I am aware of that fact, yes." Logan answered smiling in amusement.

"Why did you wake up so _early?" _She asked.

"Carpe Diem, Ace." Logan said. Rory looked at him pointedly, wanting to hear his real answer. She knew him all too well. "I had to meet with my Dad this morning about…crap…I forgot. I wasn't really listening…"

"Logan!"

"What? If it was really important he'll call and remind me. He always does. He doesn't trust me to remember important information…"

"Good job proving him wrong, by the way." Rory scolded. Logan rolled his eyes.

"_If it wasn't important…_then it was the same conversation we always have every time we talk. 'Logan, you're not living up to your potential…' Really, I learned to block him out a long time ago."

"Did you ever think that he just wants what's best for you?" she asked sweetly. Logan looked to be in serious thought for a second before dropping his face instantly.

"No" he shook his head adamantly. "He wants what's best for _him. _And what's best for him is me getting out of school as fast as possible and taking over the business." He said completely unfazed by the situation. It reminded Rory of the hundreds of conversations she's had with her mother regarding her Grandparents. They were completely horrible parents but, for some reason, she didn't hate them for it. She just accepted it as a part of reality and tried to stay away from them as much as possible. Logan, it seemed, held the same philosophy.

"Whatever…" Rory said taking a sip of her coffee. "OH HOT!" She said holding her lip that had been slightly burned by the offensive liquid.

"I warned you."

"Yes, you did. Alright…I'm gonna go home and shower." She stood up and grabbed her purse before heading to the door. Logan followed her.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at noon, we'll go get lunch." He said.

"Deal. Thank you for breakfast." Rory said raising the donut and coffee in the air.

"Well I want to make sure you're getting your daily nutrients." She smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"See ya" Logan said after she pulled away.

"Bye" He closed the door and Rory walked down the hall with a smile on her face. She looked down at her watch, 9:35. Two and a half hours until she saw him again. She couldn't wait.

……………………………….

As Rory walked up to her dorm room she fumbled with her purse, trying to find her key and keep the cup of coffee in her hand balanced at the same time. The donut had long ago been devoured, leaving her with one free hand. However, even with the aid of one appendage it was proving to be an extremely difficult task. When she finally removed the small metal object from her bag, she started to bring it closer to the door. It was almost in the key hole when the door swung open dramatically, revealing her roommate in a pair of light blue pajama pants and an oversized "Save the drama for your mama" tee shirt.

"Where have you been!" Paris screeched. Rory rolled her eyes, brushing past her to enter the room, and closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Paris." She said with a sigh.

"Don't you "good morning" me, Gilmore. I was freaking out last night. You didn't come home! Usually, when you don't come home you call, or leave a note, or generally leave some indication that you still have a pulse. But last night there was _noting, _no note, no call! For all I know you could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere with rodents picking away at your flesh!"

"Paris…EW!"

"You can't die, Gilmore. I _need _you here! You're my only competition. Without you, I fail. I have nothing left to push for. Do you understand what I'm saying here? I can't _fail _Yale, Rory. I want to go to Johns-Hopkins. I'm pretty sure that they don't except people who fail Yale!"

"Well it's good to know you care so much about _me._" Rory said.

"So…where were you?"

"Paris…" Rory said shortly wanting the subject dropped.

"No! If I'm going to have a breakdown because of your absence I _at least _get to know where you were. So where were you? I'm warning you this better be good." Rory sighed and turned to look her friend in the eye.

"Fine, if you _must _know…I was at Logan's" she said before turning around and walking into her room.

"Oh…" Paris stood there for a moment, absorbing the information. "Wait…Logan _Huntzberger_?" She said, sprinting after Rory.

"Do you know any other Logans?"

"You mean the Logan Huntzberger with like…five thousand different girls on speed dial. Oh no…Rory, please tell me you didn't have sex with Huntzberger! What about Farmer-boy? You two were so…sickening."

"_Dean _and I broke up." Rory said putting emphasis on the actual name of the man in question. "And, no, I didn't have sex with Logan….By the way did you remember to give my article to Doyle last night?"

"What article?" Paris asked. Rory's eyes grew wide in terror and she ran back into the living room.

"The article that I Doyle gave me an extension on until ten this morning that I finished last night before I went to my Grandparents and asked you to give to him in case I didn't wake up in time to get it there…and that is currently sitting on the coffee table instead of the Newspaper!" She picked it up and waved it in the air. "THIS ARTICLE!"

"Don't change the subject!" Paris yelled back.

"Oh my God!" Rory said, looking at her watch and sprinting to the door.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked following her out the door and down the halls, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was still clad in her pajamas.

"I still have five minutes to get this to Doyle, no thanks to you!" she said.

"What makes you think Doyle's even going to be there?" Paris asked.

"Doesn't he live there?"

"Touché"

"God Paris, I can't believe you didn't give this to him." Rory said.

"I forgot, okay! I'm sorry! But let's not forget the fact that you _forgot _to tell me you weren't going to be home last night. So…we're even." Rory groaned in frustration.

"Ugh! Paris, I was at my _boyfriend's _dorm. I fell asleep. Sue me!"

"Wait, boyfriend—HUNTZBERGER! You said you _didn't _have sex with him!

"Right" Paris laughed incredulously as they turned the corner and walked into the Yale Daily News. "You really expect me to believe that. Come on, Gilmore, I'm not that stupid. I did get into Yale."

Rory let out a frustrated groan and yelled. "Paris, I DID _NOT_ HAVE SEX WITH LOGAN!" She instantly turned red as she realized she had gained the attention of everyone in the room, including her editor and a business man he was currently speaking to. Paris slinked out of the room, after finally realizing she was wearing pj's, leaving Rory alone.

"Gilmore!" Doyle said, beckoning her over. "Do you have that article?" She sighed and smiled working up the nerve to walk up to him.

"Yea, it's right here." She said handing it to him.

"Great. I'd like you to meet Mitchum _Huntzberger._" Her face dropped and she felt like turning and running out of the room after Paris.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better…" To her surprise, Mitchum laughed out loud. Maybe he didn't hear her?

"It's quite alright, Miss Gilmore. It's nice to meet you." He said extending his hand for her to shake. She did so while returning his sentiments. "So I take it you know my son?" Rory's face turned red. Yes, he defiantly heard her. She turned and looked at Doyle.

"Is there a wall here that you wouldn't mind me like…banging my head against. I wouldn't want to dent anything or cause anything to break." Mitchum laughed again, making Rory even more nervous than she already was. She wasn't sure if he was laughing with her or laughing at her.

"Now, now, Miss Gilmore you wouldn't want to be doing that. You're head is much to pretty the way it is. Besides, what do you have to be embarrassed about? From what I heard you did _not_ engage in sexual relations with my son. Therefore you've done nothing wrong here." He said with a smile.

"Yes, well, I shouldn't have yelled that quite so loudly. I promise to keep your son's—and my, for that matter—personal life out of a public forum of discussion." God this was awkward. Defiantly not the way she had planned the "meet the parents" scenario. She had imagined dinner, maybe drinks, filled with small talk and tension, and then leaving afterward to repeat the process every time they ever got together again. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen.

"Well that' nice to know." Mitchum said. "Don't be too embarrassed. It was entertaining. You've also given me something to torture him about for a while. That's always greatly appreciated."

"Oh no…please don't torture him. I'll really don't want to get in trouble." She said. Mitchum raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"Yes, well, I don't want a fight so early in the relationship. I mean…it hasn't even been twelve hours yet…" she said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry…" Mitchum said. "Who are you exactly?"

"Rory Gilmore…" Rory said, wondering why he didn't seem to recognize the name. "Didn't Logan tell you this morning?" _Way to assume, Gilmore. _She thought as she became increasingly aware of thee fact that he had absolutely no idea who she was.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

It was then that she realized that she, Rory Gilmore, had the power to render a grown newspaper mogul completely speechless.

……………………………

"I met your father today." Rory stated as she and Logan sat down at a table at the pub and ordered their drinks. The look on Logan's face was one of shock and speechlessness. Maybe this wasn't the best way to start off their first official _date._

"I'm sorry…what?" he asked, furrowing his brow and leaning up against the table.

"I met your father today." Rory said chipperly. "And boy did I make a good impression, lemme tell ya." Logan leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. He let out a sigh while contemplating what exactly he could have done to her. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to have to meet him alone. I wanted to be there to prevent any physical or psychological harm. What did he say to you? Are you okay? Do I need to call a therapist? I have Albert on speed dial. You'd probably like him—''

"Albert? Who's Albert?"

"My therapist" Logan said as if were the most common thing in the world.

"You have your therapist on _speed dial_?" She exclaimed. "What did I get myself into?"

"Hey! You haven't lived with Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger as parents for you whole life! Spend an hour in the presence of those people—you'll be wondering why I'm not locked up in a room with padded yellow walls." He said in defense.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He seemed…nice." Rory said in confusion.

"Nice! No, no, no, Mitchum Huntzberger is not _nice_. He's the antithesis of _nice_. He's…he's a---''

"Scum sucking road whore that ruined your life?" Rory teased with a smile. Logan smirked at her.

"Trust me. If he was being _nice _he has something up his sleeve. I don't know what. But this is not good. It's very very bad."

"Logan…" she said chuckling at his dramatic reaction.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress interrupted them.

"I'll have a burger and fries—medium." Logan said, handing her his menu. Rory did the same.

"Oh! That's sounds good. I'll have the same—with cheese, lots and lots of cheese! Oh, and can I get some mashed potatoes with that too? And gravy…don't forget the gravy." Rory said in a serious tone. Logan looked at her, his eyes wide in wonderment.

"Um…Kay…" the waitress said scrambling to write down the order. "Is that all?"

"Uh…well…I'm _really_ hungry. Can we get some mozzarella sticks for an appetizer?" Logan broke out in laughter.

"Sure…" the waitress said.

"Thanks!" The waitress walked away, shaking her head. Rory turned to look at Logan, who was smiling in amusement.

"What?"

**TBC…**


	4. Nightmare on Huntzberger Street

Okay…so whew….this is a _ridiculously _long chapter. And, believe it or not folks, it was going to be longer. I had to stop and split it up into two different chapters…there was no way I was going to finish it if I didn't. I mixed things up a little in this one. It centers on Logan, completely. The other chapters have mostly been Rory's point of view. This one isn't, except for the last part which _is _in her point of view, but, again, completely about Logan. It's really angsty too, but there are some funny bits. It's all about the dysfunction that is the Huntzberger family so…it's a ride. But I'm really happy with the way it turned out.

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock my socks! Keep it up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I do own the DVD's. But you can't have them, because they are my favorite possessions.

**Chapter Four**

**Nightmare on Huntzberger Street**

Ugh…he was so tired. Why was he awake again? Oh yea…classes…that whole _education _thing. The halls of campus seemed to be spinning around him as he walked. Why was he _so _tired? The lack of sleep the night before might have something to do with it. Yes, he would go with that. If one lesson was learned from all this though, it was NOT to wait until the night before to write a ten page research paper, especially if said research paper is for business management. While he was sitting in front of the computer last night, he could feel his soul slipping away through his fingertips. However, he still managed to complete it in its entirety, while maintaining a perfect grammatical technique _and _flowing quality. After all he was a—

"Huntzberger" He half yawned into his phone, which had been vibrating in his pocket.

"Logan, son, how are you? You sound tired." A snappy deep voice sounded on the other line. Logan inwardly groaned and wrinkled his brow in frustration.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Who else calls you son?"

"Well…Mom…Grandpa…." Logan answered listing a few.

"Don't be smart, Logan. Seriously, I thought we were done with all the teenaged angst." Logan closed his eyes and counted to ten urging himself not to snap. _Teenaged angst, yes, that's what that was._ He thought sarcastically.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Right, of course, I just got a call from Richard Gilmore inviting me to a party he's throwing for some Yale Alumni. I thought you might be interested." Mitchum explained.

"Why would I be interested, Dad? I'm not an alumnus. I haven't even graduated yet."

"Yes, don't remind me." The urge to chuck his cell phone at the wall and shatter it into a million pieces was almost too strong for Logan to resist. "However, Richard did mention to me that a certain grand-daughter of his would be in attendance, so naturally, I was wondering if you, also, would be gracing us with your presence."

"This is the first I've heard of it." Logan said.

"Really? Rory hasn't mentioned it to you? That's strange; when I spoke with her the other day she gave me the impression that you two were quite close. I believe the word 'girlfriend' was used. Everything is okay with that situation, right? I mean, surely you haven't broken up."

"No, Dad, we haven't broken up. She just hasn't mentioned it. That's all. Maybe she just found out about it today as well. Did you ever consider that possibility?"

"Of course, you're right. How stupid of me. But…now that we've established the fact that you two are, in fact, still in a relationship, I assume you will be attending…"

"I…"

"Good! That's what I thought! I'll see you then." Mitchum cheered. Logan seemed to wake up a little more at that moment.

"Dad, I haven't even been invited!" He yelled before his father could hang up on him.

"Of course you have. Richard invited you when he called me. It's strange though he didn't mention anything about you attending with Rory."

"Da—''

"Alright! Well, I have to go. Duty calls. Come to the house around 6:30 we'll all drive together."

"Why can't I just drive myself?" Logan asked desperately.

"Logan, your mother wants you to drive with us, alright. Please don't ask me to explain why. Now 6:30. Don't be late. And…wear something presentable, preferably a tie. Contrary to popular belief it won't strangle you. Talk to you later." With that Mitchum hung up.

"Love you too…" Logan said sarcastically while snapping his phone shut. He walked up to the coffee kiosk where he had been planning to go before his father called. The guy behind the counter looked at him in sympathy. "Parents…gotta love 'em" Logan said.

"Mine live in California"

"Lucky bastard."

…………………………………..

Logan drove his Porsche up the driveway of his childhood home, creeping along as slowly as humanly possible. He stopped, took the keys out of the ignition, and stared at the colossus they called a house for a few seconds. He noted the familiar feel of nausea settle in the bottom of his stomach as the memories attached with this placed raced through his mind. He childhood wasn't exactly colorful, to say the least. In fact the year he spent away at Andover was probably the best of his life. Swallowing his apprehension he opened his car door and stepped out, ready to face the music. The sooner he went in, the sooner they left, the sooner they got to the Gilmore's, the sooner he got to Rory.

He slammed the car door shut and began walking up the path to the front door, pausing when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He took put his phone and smiled widely when he saw "ACE" flash on the LCD.

"Hello" he said with a grin, continuing his trek to the front door.

"Where are you? Are you almost here?" her frantic voice called. He laughed in response.

"I just pulled up in my parent's driveway. What's wrong?"

"My Grandmother is _freaking _me out! I got here and she forced to come upstairs and get my hair done by _her _hair dresser! Do you have any idea how much the idea of the person who styles my _Grandmother's_ hair touching my head scares me? Do you?"

"I can imagine" Logan said, desperately trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Don't laugh! This is serious! She's picking out jewelry! This is _not _a good thing, Logan. My Grandmother doesn't do just a nice silver necklace and stud earrings. I'm going to end up looking like Nelly!"

"Ace, if you were ever capable of looking like Nelly we might have a slight problem, considering he's a man." Logan said. "Plus, I don't think your neck is strong enough to support that much bling so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Please don't ever use the word 'bling' again." Logan, once again laughed out loud. "Oh…did I tell you I'm also wearing a tiara? Why am I wearing a tiara, Logan!"

"I can't answer that, Ace."

"I finally escaped to the bathroom but I know I'm going to have to go down there eventually. I don't want to go down there, Logan. I'm afraid of what's down there. The second I start to open this bathroom door all the people in the audience start screaming 'No! Stop! Run while you still can!' and the creepy music starts to play. Maybe I can stall a little longer and tell her I need to get something from my bedroom."

"Alright, just don't sit on the bed. We wouldn't want you to get sucked in. After all, how on earth would Emily clean up all that blood?"

"Hey, maybe I could meet Johnny!" She yelled happily. Logan chuckled.

"What I'm not good enough for you?"

"Um…let's see you or Johnny, you, Johnny, you, Johnny…eh…I'm gonna have to go with Johnny. Sorry."

"Ouch. Alright, I'm at my front door. I'll be there to save you before you know it."

"My hero!" Rory cried.

"Hang in there, Ace."

"Bye, Logan."

He put his cell back in his pocket and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the night to come. He opened the screen door and then the front door and was met with an icy cold rush of air. He looked around the extravagant foyer and a sense of dread filled him. As did it every time he walked into this house. He just knew that his father would round the corner and start screaming or he'd find his mother chain smoking on the couch after another fight.

The only times when he could actually remember looking forward to coming home, even as a child was when his parents were away, usually on sporadic trips to the Vineyard or Vegas. He knew that the only people he would come home to were his sister and Emma, the nurse/maid that had practically raised him. Once Honor was able to drive, though, the need for her diminished and she was let go. Honor was left to take him any where he _needed _to go, otherwise she played the typical big sister, leaving him at home with no one to talk to while she was off with her friends. It was something that she feels sorry about to this day.

Shaking off the bad memories, he took a step forward in search of his mother. He found her in the living room reading a note that a maid had just delivered to him. The maid, whom Logan had never seen before walked past him. He smiled and nodded in greeting, Rory's words playing over and over in his head, but she looked sheepishly down to the floor. Logan shrugged and walked toward his mother.

"Hi, Mom." He said, startling her. She looked up from her note and smiled.

"Logan! I didn't hear the doorbell ring." She said walking to him and giving him a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"I didn't ring the doorbell. I just…walked in." He said as if it were obvious.

"You just walked in? Well…that wasn't very polite of you. I thought you knew better than to just _walk _into people's houses unannounced."

"Well…I lived here for eighteen years, _Mom_. I thought it would be okay." He said causally emphasizing the fact that he was her son and not some stranger off the street, in case she had just happened to forget for some reason.

"Well, it's not okay. Ring the doorbell next time and Maria will let you in." Shira said.

"I'll do that, Mother. It won't happen again." Logan took a step toward the drink cart on the other side of the room and poured himself glass of McKellen which he proceeded in chugging as fast as he could and filling up another. Shira watched him with her mouth open.

"Your father is still on his way home from the office." She said, trying to fill the silence.

"What! First he makes me meet you here then he's _late_?" He asked indignantly, bringing the second glass of scotch to his lips.

"You don't need to take that tone, Logan. And would you please slow down? You've just had two glasses of scotch in less than two minutes. I'm beginning to worry about you. Every time I see you, you have a drink in your hand."

"Wow, Shira, you actually sounded like a mother for a moment there. Have you been practicing?"

Ouch.

Okay, maybe he took that too far. Noting the look on his mother's face he knew it probably was.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was uncalled for…I'm sorry." He said.

"Yes, well, you're father should be home any minute I'm just going to go freshen up." Shira said her disposition turning to ice. Why did he say that? She wasn't the best mother but she…tried. He was angry. He was supposed to be at the Gilmore's with Rory by now and he was taking it out on her. He was turning into his father.

"Mom...I'm sorry! Please…forgive me." He called after her to no avail.

"Fuck."

…………………………………….

"Mitchum, Shira!" Richard Gilmore cheered as the opened the front door. "Fashionably late, as ever." He said jovially.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Richard." Mitchum said, shaking his hand. He ushered the couple in finding that they were being followed closely by their son.

"Logan! Is that you? Why I haven't seen you since you totaled that Z3 of yours back in high school." He said with a laugh that was soon echoed by everyone, not realizing the painful memories he was bringing to the surface.

"_Do you know what you are, Logan? You're a screw up. That's what you are. That's all you're good for—destroying every situation! You can't do _anything_ right can you? Do you have _any_ sense of responsibility at all? That was a brand new car, Logan, an _expensive _car. You'd better got you're act together, Logan Elias Huntzberger. I mean it this time. _My _son will _not _be a failure. Do you understand me? "_

"_Yes, Sir." _

"_Good. Now get out of here I don't want to look at you right now." _

"How've you been, son?" Richard asked. Logan forced a smile and answered politely.

"I've been great, Sir. My car has even lasted more than a month this time." As everyone erupted into laughter Logan found himself needing to get out. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to get a drink."

"Of course, help yourself, my boy!" Richard said. Shira grabbed his arm before he could get away.

"Nothing too strong now, Logan, you still have to drive home." She said gazing at him with piercing eyes and digging her nails into his arm. He caught the double meaning. _Embarrass me at this party and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. _

"Of course not, Mother." He replied tugging his arm away and walking to the make-shift bar in the loving room. Richard watched him go with a solemn look in his eyes.

"Ah…Christopher…" he said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Mitchum asked.

"Nothing, Mitchum, just thinking out loud for a moment. Now, I would love for you to meet my grand-daughter she's—''

"Ah, Rory, yes, we've met actually."

"You have?"

……………………………

"Excuse me, but, I was wondering. What do you say we, that is me and you—the stunningly gorgeous creature standing in front of me—get out of this dump right now, We can go back to my place have a few drinks, get a little wild, and end up having crazy animalistic sex all night long. After all, your grandmother said we're made for each other!"

Rory chocked on her drink and prepared to turn around and slap whoever this bastard was that had come up and propositioned her. So far she had been hit on _at least _five hundred times but not yet had it been so disgusting, crude, blunt, and repulsive. She was ready to kill whoever—

"Colin!"

"Whoa, Gilmore, call back the cavalry! It was just a joke!" He said raising his hand in the air in mock surrender and flashing her a grin a mile wide.

"I can't believe you just said that to me! I was ready to beat you!"

"I thought you knew it was me." He said in defense.

"I couldn't see you."

"And here I was thinking you were such and expert on the sound of my voice." Rory rolled her eyes. "Hey, listen, I actually did come over here for a reason. Not that I didn't want to talk to you. But…well…Do you think you could…I mean…could you…"

"Talk to Logan for you?"

"Yea, how'd you guess?" he asked looking at his feet. Rory shrugged.

"Call it womanly intuition." She said. "Of course I'll talk to him, Colin. He misses you—and Finn. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Thanks…I appreciate it. He's my best friend, you know."

"Sure…hey…speak of the devil." Rory said with a smile when she saw Logan walk up to the bar and order a glass of scotch. She started to walk up to him but Colin grabbed her arm before she could move. "Colin….what?"

"He has the look."

"What look?" Rory asked as if she was talking to an insane person. She looked at Logan and noticed a strange expression on his face that she had never seen before. She heard Colin sigh and utter some profanities and a 'Mitchum' under his breath. Rory looked at him, silently asking for an explanation. Colin looked around him, making sure that the elder Huntzberger was no where to be found before dragging Rory off to a private corner.

"Okay…You need to understand something. Logan and I have been friends since we were like…ten years old. We were in the same fifth grade class and he was one of those guys that everyone liked. He was funny, popular, but not, you know…an asshole about it."

"Like yourself." Rory teased.

"Sure." Colin shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly un-offended. "Anyway…We became good friends really fast. We'd do everything together. That was the year after my Dad divorced…Linda…yea…so to make up for like…three years of neglect he took me to a lot of baseball games and the like. He'd always get an extra ticket for Logan and I would constantly go over to Logan's house…because let's face it. Logan's loaded beyond even my comprehension and his house was amazing. We're talking indoor basket-ball courts here."

"Sure" Rory interjected.

"So every time I would go over there his mom was always doing something completely…random…I don't even remember what she did with her time, but she sure as hell wasn't spending it with her kids and his dad…well…his dad was just _never_ home. When I asked where his dad was I was nervous because I thought he might have been like dead or something. He told me he was working. So…I just went with it. A lot of people work late. And he was. Don't get any thoughts that Mitchum was up to something…He was just obsessed with his job—and still is. It's all that matters to him.

"One Friday I was spending the night there because my Dad had a meeting in New York and Linda had taken all the help in the divorce settlement so it was just me and him and there was no one to watch me. It was late in the evening and Logan and I were in the living room playing video games or something and Mitchum walked through the room. I had never seen the man before so I nudged Logan asking who it was. Instead of answering me he just talked to him."

"_Hey, Dad." _

"_Ugh, not right now Logan! Can't you see I'm busy? Go bother your sister!." _

"Mitchum snapped at him. I mean…all he said was hi. It wasn't like he was asking him to explain the meaning of life. A grunt of acknowledgement would have been a better response. And it would have taken less energy from him which is something that baffles me to this day. But I'm not going to get into that. What really bothered me is that Logan didn't even care that his own father just blew him off. I mean…my Dad was always and asshole but he at least said 'hi' to me on occasion. I mean…Logan thought it was completely normal for his dad to treat him like a piece of shit.

"Then, thinking back to all of those baseball games my Dad took us to Logan was so amazed at how 'cool' my Dad was. He couldn't stop going on about it. Because he would actually talk to us about the game, the players, the coach, anything he knew, even stuff from when he was a kid. The point was he _talked _to us. It was completely unfathomable to him. I didn't understand it. I _hated _my Dad. I did. He…he did one thing right and that was those baseball games. But as soon as the next gold-digging slut came along he forgot my name and I was off to Zugerberg. Don't get me wrong Zugerberg was awesome but—this isn't about me…" Colin shook his head of his own issues and tried to focus again on Logan's.

"Anyway…around seventh grade reality started to settle in with him. His nanny was let go and his sister was never home anymore. She had her own car and her own friends and didn't need to worry about her poor pathetic little junior-high brother, you know. She outgrew that though, fast. She feels horrible about it—moving on. He didn't have anyone to talk to at home and I think that's when he realized his parents didn't give a shit about him."

"Oh my God" Rory said sneaking a peak at Logan who was currently trying to be cheered up by Finn.

"Finn knows, Rory. He'll be okay. We all _know._ The Life and Death Brigade is the only family he has." Rory nodded and laughed as Finn tried to hit on one of the server and was shot down immediately.

"Continue." she said.

"Alright…By the time we got to high school things were _a lot _worse. He started to get into a lot of trouble. He was kicked out of like a thousand different schools. I think he was so desperate for _any_ type of parental attention he didn't care what it was. He was satisfied with his father screaming at him because he was, at least, acting like his _father_, whether it was in a good way or not. But after a while all the things that Mitchum would say started to get to him. He started believing all the things that his father said—that he was a screw-up, that he would never accomplish anything, that he was a disgrace to the Huntzberger name.

"He was so depressed. You knew what he was thinking all the time because he had this look on his face, this…blank…staring, solemn look. His grades dropped. He wasn't as social as he used to be. Honor—his sister, she paid for a therapist behind her parents back, at least her boyfriend at the time did. She was so worried about him. We all were.

"Every now and then he still gets that look, usually after some argument with his father. The thing you have to understand is Logan and his father argue _every _time they talk. They talk almost _every _day because Logan is the heir of Huntzberger Media. So…he doesn't care anymore usually. He's used to it. When he gets the look now…It's bad."

Rory turned to look at her boyfriend. He was standing in a circle of guys who were all talking and laughing along with Finn. Logan was staring off into space, swirling his glass of scotch. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and squeeze all the pain out of him.

"Do me a favor?" Colin asked.

"Sure."

"Let me talk to him first. I've dealt with this, a lot." Rory nodded and watched as Colin walked up to Logan. The two exchanged greetings and walked away from the group together. She smiled softly. At least something good came of this. Colin was back.

**TBC…**


	5. The Party's Just Begun

Hey guys! I'm so, so, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I've been insanely busy and I just haven't had the time to sit down at the computer and type it out. But...the good news is that I'm almost finished writing the next chapter. I'll probably finish it tomorrow. So review fast! I should have the next chapter posted within the next few days. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! You're compliments keep me writing. This chapter is much happier! I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Gilmore Girls...

**Chapter Five**

**The Party's Just Begun**

Rory walked outside to the patio, hoping to catch a moment of escape from the army of men her grandparents had assembled inside. Being the only female under the age of forty, besides Colin's step-mother, she had found herself being the center of attention all night long, as was her grandparent's intention. She couldn't help but wonder, however, how it was that everyone here didn't seem to care that they were partaking in some heathenistic mating ritual. Well, maybe heathenistic wasn't the best word. After all, there were salmon puffs involved, not something usually associated with a barbaric society. They _were_, however, looking mighty delicious sitting there on the plate in front of her.

As she munched away on the hors d'ouvres, her thoughts once again drifted to Logan as they had been for the past half an hour since Colin dragged him away from the party and into Richard's study. They had yet to be seen exiting the room and with every passing moment that they spent in there, Rory's concern for her boyfriend doubled. She just prayed to God that Colin would be able to snap him out of this, whatever _this _was.

Her mind flashed back to the look on his face moments before Colin had walked up to him. He had looked so depressed, so vulnerable. It scared her. It was a side of Logan she had never seen before. She was used to the cocky, sarcastic, fun-loving miscreant that she was slowly falling in love with. She just hoped he was okay.

"Rory?" a voice asked, interrupting her musings. She looked up from the plate where she had just grabbed another salmon puff and saw a man standing in front of her that she had never seen before. Another one of Grandma's suitors no doubt. _Here goes nothing._

"Mmm-hmm?" she asked with a closed mouth, chewing the puff as fast as she could. Suddenly a thought struck her. Maybe…if she _didn't _finishing eating before she talked to him and she just kept chewing and talking and spitting he would get freaked out and run away! Doubtful…

"I'm Jordan Chase. Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently, were made for each other."

"Oh, gee. Well, how convenient." Rory said forcing a smile and jovial tone.

"There's nothing like having your family play match maker." _Oh you have _no _idea. _"How old are you?" Jordan asked.

"Me? I'm…um…almost twenty." Rory shifted slightly on her feet, a little uncomfortable by the question. She could only think of one reason why he would want to verify her age and she really did not want that image in her head, at all, ever. Period.

"All right, good, just making sure everything's legal." _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. _"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"No, not a drink."

"Why? You get a little crazy when you drink?"

"Yes, that's it." Rory replied sarcastically, looking around for an excuse to leave.

"I'd like to see that." _Oh I bet you would._

"Rory!"

_Logan!_

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." He said brushing past Jordan and wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in to give her a kiss which she returned with a smile. He pulled away, winking at her. "I'm late. I'm sorry. You can punish me later." He pulled her body closer to his, grinning like a mad man. Rory glanced briefly over his shoulder at a fuming Jordan Chase and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Well you _do _need to learn your lesson."

"Excuse me!" Jordan interrupted angrily. "We were talking here." Logan winked once more at his girlfriend before turning around in a feigned surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't even see you there. How rude of me. I'm Logan Huntzberger. You are?" Logan asked holding out his hand in greeting.

"Jordan Chase." He said shortly turning his attention back to Rory. Logan, however, was not going to let him off that easily.

"Great, nice to meet you. Thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't she might have noticed just how late I was and then she would have left and that would have been very, very bad."

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. You're with her?" Jordan asked. Logan laughed.

"Well…I don't go around kissing random women in public, usually." He defended. Rory started to laugh but stopped abruptly when Logan's hold on her suddenly tightened.

"Great. What the hell am I doing here?" Jordan mumbled before disappearing. Logan turned to face Rory with a big smile on his face and she couldn't resist but to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him once again.

"And the hero arrives in—TA DA—the _nick_ of time!" she exclaimed while pulling away.

"Glad to be of service." He said with a smile.

"I'm _so _happy you saved me. Seriously, that guy was freaking me out! I thought he was going to slip a roofie into my drink, kidnap me, and lock me in his basement!" she said dramatically.

"It puts the lotion on its skin…"

"Oh you mock now, mister. But you'd be singing a different tune if you were filling out a missing persons report!" Logan chuckled and Rory forced a smile, wanting nothing more than to probe him with all sorts of questions. "So…I saw you talked to Colin." She said, hoping that an indirect approach would get him to open up to her. When he let out an exasperated sigh and wriggled out of her grasp she knew that her plan had backfired.

"Yes…I talked to Colin. So…now you can stop jumping into bushes whenever you see him." He answered avoiding the real topic of the conversation. Rory, not wanting to push him, decided to go with it.

"Well I never jumped into bushes when I saw Colin. I'd usually just smile and say hi." She said. Logan's mouth dropped open in mock astonishment and he held a hand to his heart.

"Brutus!" Rory rolled her eyes. As a comfortable silence fell between them her mind once again started to race with questions, questions that she had no desire in waiting to find to answers to.

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"We—''

"Rory! Oh, wonderful, I see you've met Logan!" Richard Gilmore exclaimed interrupting their conversation. Logan took a step away from Rory and turned to face Richard, putting on the best fake society smile he could.

"Grandpa, we…"

"Mitchum Huntzberger mentioned to me that you met him at the Yale Daily News the other day?" he asked. Rory sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get a word in edge-wise even if she tried.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, this is his son, Logan. We've known him for years. He's a fine young man." Richard said.

"Oh, you flatter me, Richard." Logan said throwing Rory a wink.

"Yes, Grandpa, really his ego is big enough for the both of us already. He doesn't need any more encouragement." Logan smiled at Rory as she sent him a playful look.

"Rory! I'm sorry Logan she—''

"Ace, that hurt, and here I was thinking you liked me!" he said.

"I'm sorry. Do you two already know each other?" Richard asked taking there banter as evidence that they were already comfortable with each other. Rory looked at her grandfather who was waiting for an explanation. Suddenly, she was unexplainably nervous.

"Uh…Grandpa…Logan is…that is…we're…he's my—''

"Boyfriend" Logan supplied for her, causing Richard's attention to be focused solely on him. He noticed the man's eyes grow wide in surprise and what seemed like panic. It probably had something to do with the fact that there were about 50 guys here competing for his grand-daughter when she was already dating someone, not only someone but a Huntzberger. Logan couldn't help but feel sorry for him at the moment. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to use this to his advantage though. "…well…it's been great, Richard, but unfortunately Rory and I need to get going. I made some dinner reservations that we can't be late for."

"Yes, yes, of course! Emily! Emily!" Richard called. Rory looked at Logan in confusion. When he winked at her she shrugged and went along with it. And by the time their short exchange was over her grandmother was standing in front of them along side her grandfather. She wished more than anything she had a camera.

"What is it Richard?" she asked. "Oh my! Logan! Is that you?"

"Yes it is, Emily. It's nice to see you again."

"Well, its wonderful to see you as well. My you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you! You've become quite a handsome young man, don't you think Rory?"

"Eh…" she said. Logan laughed out loud.

"Rory! I'm sorry Logan she's usually much friendlier. I don't know what's come ov—''

"Emily…Logan is Rory's _boyfriend_." The smile vanished from Emily's face and for the first time in Rory's life she saw her grandmother completely speechless. "They were just about to leave for dinner." Emily still said nothing.

"Yes, Emily the party was lovely thank you so much. I'll see you again soon I hope. Richard, nice to see you again." Logan said shaking his hand.

"You too, son."

"Bye Grandma, Bye Grandpa!"

"Goodbye Rory, see you next week." Emily was silent as she watched them walk away with Logan's hand pressed firmly into the small of her back. Rory leaned in close to him, whispering something in his ear, making him laugh out loud.

"Richard…we need to make good of this."

As Rory and Logan approached her car she fumbled through her purse in search of her keys. Once she found them she unlocked the car. She opened her door and was about to step in when she realized she had no idea where they were going. She paused and looked over the top of the car to Logan.

"So…where are these mysterious dinner reservations I'm driving us to?" she asked. Logan opened the passenger door and shrugged.

"Taco Bell?" he suggested.

"Quiznos!"

"Oh you've got yourself a deal, Ace."

…………………………………

Rory stumbled into her dorm with Logan following closely behind her. She flung her shoes off her feet and fell on the couch. Logan sat next to her on the end, making room for her to stretch out and rest her feet in his lap. She placed a hand on her stomach and groaned in pain.

"I am _so _stuffed. I ate way too much food tonight. I should have gotten a smaller sandwich. That or I shouldn't have eaten like five thousand salmon puffs." She said.

"Well, Emily's salmon puffs are pretty hard to resist." Logan agreed. He picked up one of her feet and gently started to rub his fingers in circles around the arch. She moaned in gratification.

"Oh…that feels nice…" she said. "Poor Grandma, did you see her face? It was like someone told her George Bush had died or something." She said. "I think she was honestly afraid that you were going to murder her."

"Well, I thought about it, if not her then at least everyone of those guys that even looked at you."

"Aw, Logan Huntzberger, is that jealously I detect hidden in that statement?" Rory teased pulling her foot out of his grip and wiggling the other one, signifying she wanted a switch. Logan succumbed to her wishes easily.

"I don't think I _hid _it at all, Ace. I'd be crazy not to be. You were the most beautiful girl there."

"I was the _only_ girl there." She said with a chuckle.

"All the more reason for me to be jealous." He explained. Rory smiled.

"You should just be happy I chose you." She said. "I mean after seeing some of those guys there tonight, I seriously thought about leaving you. I mean, Jordan Chase, come on, what else is a girl supposed to do but swoon? But then I came to my senses. I said to myself 'Rory…Logan is a _Huntzberger _and you _do _want to be a journalist. Nepotism does rule the world, you know?' So I decided in the long run using you would be more beneficial to me."

"Oh yea." Logan said.

"Yep." Rory said, nodding emphatically. "LOGAN!" Rory screeched as he assaulted her foot with his fingers, tickling her without mercy. "Stop it!" She tried desperately to release her foot from his hold but he held on to her ankle and continued to tickle her to the point of breathlessness. She was kicking and wiggling, trying to get away from him, but her efforts were futile especially when he started climbing on top of her weighing her down with his body and tickling her all up her legs and stomach.

"Please…Logan…I can't…stop…"

"Okay." He said when he reached her face. He smiled before crashing his lips down on hers in a passionate, needy kiss. She moaned in response as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She lifted her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his hair and she felt his hand glide through hers as the other slid down her side to rest on her hip. When she finally needed to breathe she broke away and Logan rested his forehead against hers. Looking into his eyes, she detected a hint of sadness.

"Logan…are you okay?" she asked shifting their positions so that her back was resting against the back of the couch and Logan's body was parallel to hers.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's just…you seem like you're upset about something and Colin said that—''

"Ah! So you talked to Colin…" he said in epiphany.

"I'm just worried about you." She said. "He told me some things and they just concerned me. I want you to talk to me, Logan. I want you to tell me if you upset or hurting about something that happened to you. You're my boyfriend. I care about you."

"And I thought you were using me for my name…" he said with a smile.

"That was a joke. You know that was a joke, right. I would never…"

"I know it was a joke, Rory. I'm sorry." he said, his smile disappearing.

"Please talk to me, Logan. Tell me what happened. Did you get into a fight with you father?" she asked.

"No…I didn't. I just…" he sighed and looked away for a moment before collecting his thoughts. "I went over to my parents' house tonight and my Dad was late, as usual. You had just called and I wanted to see you and I _didn't _want to be where I was. I was talking to my Mom and she said something and I snapped at her. It was so stupid too. I had no reason to yell at her like that. She was just concerned about me. But I was angry and I just lost it."

"Logan…you're human. I've snapped at my Mom plenty of times and she's my best friend. You can't beat yourself up over that."

"I know it's just…it's something that my father would have done. I've always been so afraid of growing up and turning into him and tonight I guess I just…saw it in me for the first time."

"Oh, Logan."

"I don't want to be him, Rory. I don't want to work all the time. I don't want my job to be the only thing that matters to me. I don't want to yell at my wife every night. I don't want my own kids to hate me. I don't…I don't want to hate my own kids…"

'Logan, you're father doesn't hate you." Logan shook his head.

"I'm scared, Rory."

"Hey…look at me." Rory said, placing her hand on his face and guiding him to meet her eyes instead of the wall he was currently staring at. "_You _are not your father, Logan. _You_ are an amazing person. You're kind and sweet and fun. You have so many good things in you life. You're not going to go down that path, alright. I'm not going to let you. You're not Mitchum, Logan; you're never going to be I promise."

"You're not going to let it happen, huh?"

"Nope, not if I have to march into your office in ten years and slap you myself." She said.

Logan smiled and leaned in to kiss her once again. This time it was slow but still filled with the same passion as before. He pulled her as close as he possibly could, relishing in her feeling of her presence. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth instantly, allowing both of their tongues to meet. He broke away from her lips suddenly, causing her to moan from the lack of contact. But she found little to complain about when his lips started a trail down her neck, pausing to suck at her collar bone.

"Logan?"

"Hm…Rory…" he moaned slipping his hand underneath her shirt and sliding his hand up ward. As he unhooked her bra and brought his hand to her breast she gasped.

"Logan?" she asked more emphatically this time.

"Yea?"

"Do you have something?" Logan lifted his head, looking into her eyes. When she silently sent him the conformation that this is what she wanted he reached into his pocket, extracting his wallet, and pulling out a condom.

"Always come prepared, Ace."

"How very boy-scouty of you." She commented.

"I'm pretty sure the scouts would frown upon this particular activity." Rory smiled and rose from the sofa, pulling Logan up with her. When they reached her bedroom door Logan paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Rory smiled and kissed him.

"You jump, I jump, Jack."

……………………………………..

Rory's eyes opened, taking in the darkness around her. She yawned and looked over at her alarm clock to see the bright red numbers reveal that it was exactly 3:36 in the morning. She groaned and rolled over only to be scared shitless when she bumped into someone. She jumped up just slightly, but taking in the fact that she had a twin bed that was currently being occupied by two people she fell to the floor. It was then when the events of last night came rushing back to her.

_Oh my God. _

Logan mumbled something incoherently and rolled over, taking up all the space in the bed for himself, and falling back asleep instantly. She grabbed his white undershirt that was lying on the floor next to her and pulled it over her head before tip-toeing outside. Once out in the living room she spotted her purse on the end table and got her cell phone, pressing number one on speed dial.

"Are you bleeding?" a raspy voice sounded on the other line.

"No"

"Is there a crazy axe-murderer currently residing in your living room?"

"No"

"Did a dinosaur jump out of your TV and try to eat you?"

"Um…no…Can you stop with all the questions?" Rory asked.

"I just have one more."

"Fine"

"Why the _hell _are you calling me at _three thirty in the morning_!" Lorelai screeched.

"I-think-I-had-sex-with-Logan!" Rory exclaimed.

"You _think _you had sex with Logan?" Lorelai asked. She took her daughter's silence as an affirmative. "Alright then, let's review the evidence here. Do you remember, sometime in the not-so-distant past having sex with Logan?"

"Yes"

"Alright, we have that settled. Now, let's see if it was a dream or not. First, are you naked?" she asked.

"Well…I was." Rory said looking down at the undershirt she was currently wearing.

"Alright, second, is there a naked blond man named Logan lying in your bed?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I think you just answered your own question. I'm going back to sleep now…"

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"Rory, babe, why are you freaking out about this? You've been together for a week. It's not like this is your first time, either." Lorelai rationalized.

"Right, its not, but my first time was with Dean. Remember Dean? He was my first, second, _and _forth boyfriend. We knew each other for years! He loved me! I loved him! I've known Logan for like…a couple months and BAM! Is that right? Is that okay?" Rory heard her mother sigh and the sound of the bed creaking in the background, signifying Lorelai was now sitting, giving her daughter her full attention.

"Listen, Rory, Hun, I can't answer that for you. All I can say is you obviously care about Logan a lot. You were willing to break up with Dean for him. That's huge, babe, especially for you. Dean was safe for you and I know how hard it is for you to give up something safe and stable like that. Don't over analyze the time issue here. So what if you've only known him for a couple months. You care about him a lot." Lorelai said. "Am I right? Do you care about, Logan?"

"Of course I do!" Rory said instantly.

"Do you love him?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't…" Rory stopped for a moment trying to figure out just exactly what her feelings toward Logan were. "I don't…know. I _could _love him….someday."

"Were you…you know…careful?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea, Mom, we got it covered." She said.

"_Dirty…_"

"Don't be gross." Rory scolded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But, seriously, kid, I think you answered your own question. You don't have anything to regret here."

"Yea…I guess you're right." Rory agreed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Rory rolled her eyes. "Now, you go get laid, again."

"Mom, ew!"

"Love you!" Lorelai hung up, followed shortly by Rory.

She walked quietly back into her bedroom and smiled at the sight of Logan asleep in her bed. He looked pretty damn cute, truth be told. She tip-toed back into bed, hoping not to wake him. However, it was too late. When she slipped under the covers she was met with his smiling face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh…I just…had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh…you know…I gotta say Ace, you look pretty sexy in my t-shirt."

"Really?"

"Yea…but….you look even sexier with it off…" he said slipping his hands underneath the shirt and running them up and down along her sides.

"Why, Mr. Huntzberger, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Hm…yea…I think it is…"

"Then, yea, I think I'm trying to seduce you." He pulled the shirt over her head and kissed her. This was going to be a very long night…

…not that it was a bad thing…

**TBC…**


	6. Way Cuter Than Pushkin

Whew…okay, longest chapter yet. Feel privileged kids, this will probably also be the longest one…ever…lol. Anyway, I know I said I'd get this up by yesterday but my icky research paper _owns_ my life at this moment. It's really stressing me out. So, there will more than likely be a long delay until the next chapter is up, probably a week or two. I wouldn't keep you guys holding out too long! But…anyway, thanks again for the reviews! You guys are amazing!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls. But now I do own the season six DVD's. YAY!

**Chapter Six**

**Way Cuter Than Puskin**

Logan flicked his finger, sending the rotating display in front of him into a slow spin and simultaneously causing the various metal trinkets upon it to start jingling in protest. Hanging on the hooks was a plethora of key chains: a bulldog, "Yale", Eli Yale's head, even a golden toe. It thoroughly amazed him that people were perfectly willing to spend money on all this crap.

"OH MY GOD! Logan, they have soda cozies! Look!" came the excited voice of his girlfriend from across the room. He smiled to himself, inwardly laughing at how adorable she was.

"Yea, I saw 'em."

"Uh! I am _so _getting one…two...one for me!" She said, throwing two of the foam can holders into the basket hanging off her arm. Already inside was a baseball cap, some "Yale" pencils, a snow globe featuring the main campus, a visor, t-shirt, and a coffee mug.

"Go crazy, Ace." Logan said, smiling at her enthusiasm. She had dragged him into this gift shop a half and hour ago, bursting with excitement and had yet to stop smiling. When he finally turned around, leaving the key chains behind, Rory was standing in front of him holding two hooded sweatshirts.

"Alright, what do you think, the white one with blue letters, or the blue with white letters?" she asked shifting the garments up and down as if they were on a balance beam.

"Uh, babe, that sweatshirt is like…fifty dollars…" he said, noticing the heavy material and embroidered logo and lifting up the price tag.

"Since when are you mister price conscious?" she asked, teasingly.

"Since you're spending a fortune on a girl you don't even know. I mean come on, Ace, you don't even know what size she is!" he rationalized.

"Yes, I do. I called her mother."

"Of course you did…"

"_And _her mother said, and I quote 'You're such a sweet girl for doing that for Anna. I'm sure she will appreciate it very much.'"

"I didn't say it wasn't nice, Ace. I just think it's a little unnecessary that's all."

"Logan, this is this girl's _first _college experience. I need to make it memorable for her. This weekend could shape her entire decision on college! It could affect her whole future! I need to make it enjoyable and welcoming so she'll be as comfortable as possible. These gifts are just a small gesture! I mean, if I had spent a weekend at Harvard—I really wanted to go to Harvard when I was younger—I would have been freaking out. Hopefully, these gifts will help her relax, feel at home. I just want to make sure she has a good time."

Logan sighed. "Fine, the blue with the white letters." Rory smiled.

"That's what I thought too." She said. "Oh! Look at the toe key chain. That's so cool!" she squealed pushing past him and grabbing the metal ring. "Okay, I think I'm done." She walked up to the counter where the girl behind the register immediately started scanning the items in her basket.

"$87.64" she said, tiredly. Rory reached into her purse and opened her wallet. She laughed nervously, giving Logan her best bambi eyes.

"Haha…I only have a fifty." Logan rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket and extracting his black card. "Guess I should have gone to the bank before I went shopping….haha." Logan just smirked at her.

The girl behind the register swiped Logan's card and bagged the gifts as he signed the receipt. Rory took the bag once she was done and turned to Logan.

"Thank you!" she said, smiling sweetly at him, and kissing him.

…………………………………..

Taking a sip of his recently purchased coffee, Logan turned around and made his way down the sidewalk to the library. That is…he was pretty sure this was the way to the library. He hadn't actually set foot in the building since…well…orientation his freshman year. _Wow…how is that even possible?_ He thought to himself with a questioning look in his eye. Suddenly arm found its way across his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts and startling him slightly.

"Pondering the meaning of life, young one?" an unmistakable Australian accent asked.

"Not quite. This is the way to the library, right?" he asked, pointing vaguely ahead of them.

"You're asking me?"

"Right. Stupid."

"_Actually_, Logan, you underestimate me, as I expected you would. The year before last I happened to make a regular appearance at that fine establishment we call the library _and_ I happen to know for a fact that you are, indeed, heading in the right direction. So carry on, my friend." Finn said.

"Why were you hanging out at the library?" Logan asked incredulously.

"I was enhancing my intellect and broadening my cultural awareness."

"So you were stalking a red-head."

"Precisely"

"I would expect nothing less of you, Finn." Logan said with and amused smile. He continued to drink his coffee as Finn continued to prattle.

"May I be so bold as to inquire why you are going to the library of all places?" Finn asked unable to hide his curiosity.

"Got work to do" Logan answered simply. Finn's mouth dropped open and he placed a hand over his heart in mock astonishment.

"_Work_? Logan Huntzberger, almighty King of the Sloth's, tell me you haven't succumbed the peer pressure! Tell me you haven't become responsible. Please, I beg of you. Say it isn't so!" Logan rolled his eyes at the nick name that had been given to him ages ago. "Don't worry, Logan. We're not going to lose you!"

"Lose me?"

"Sh! Don't speak! Listen! I refuse to stand by and watch you crumble to pieces under the superincumbent forces guiding you to do right. No, I will not linger in the background as a team a tyrannical titans—"

"Nice alliteration."

"—I thought so—trample, your tumultuous temper, turning you into a tired, trite, truckler. I will save you, my friend."

"Finn, I don't need to be saved. I just need to graduate. Researching for my paper will help me pass my psyche class and passing my psyche class will help me graduate."

"You're not going to become a tired, trite, truckler?" Finn asked.

"I think my father is surrounded by enough sycophants at work. Heaven forbid if he had one in his own family." Logan said.

"Well…just in case...come to my dorm after you're finished in the _library._ I have a plan. You'll love it. I promise!" Finn shouted as he turned the corner.

"Finn, you're cryptic tone frightens me!" Logan shouted after him.

"As it should, mate. As it should!"

Logan watched his friend saunter off with a smile on his face, trying to imagine just exactly what it was Finn had up his sleeve. Based on past experience it was bound to be a laugh. It always s was with Finn. As an image of his friend dressed in a kilt, playing the bagpipes—horridly--, at his cousins wedding filled his mind, he laughed out loud. He had failed to notice, at that particular moment, that he had walked through the library door and he was immediately scolded by a woman who looked as if she had just popped out of a Tim Burton film. Ironically, the "shush" that had exited her coral painted lips was louder than the laugh he had received it for.

He smiled and mouthed an apology, turning away from her as quickly as possible. Now where was that card catalogue?

"…I love libraries. I just spend I can't tell you how many hours just - you're not writing." Logan knew that voice. A smile graced his face as he turned in its direction and he found her standing behind the bookshelf talking to a younger girl, obviously her protégé from Chilton. As the two girls continued to go on, Rory about books, and the other about fashion, Logan couldn't help but wonder why they weren't getting yelled at. Maybe the library had some sort of point system? Lord knows Ace would be top on the list.

"Feel it. Feels good, right? Now smell it." How was it possible for her to be so damn cute? "Nothing, nothing smells like that!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. Did I just see you smell that book?" he asked as he approached them, all thoughts of his assignment vanished from his mind. He noticed the face of her companion brighten at his appearance, which he found slightly cute, and the face of his girlfriend fall, which he found slightly disturbing.

"Hey, Logan." She said shortly.

"Hey, Ace. Who's your friend?" he asked, praying that freak out he was having wasn't showing on his face.

"This is Anna, the girl from Chilton I was telling you about."

"High school? Naw, I woulda sworn you were a college girl." he said, throwing the teenager a sweet smile. She giggled and Rory looked like she was about to castrate him.

"So is she showing you a good time?" he asked, ignoring the fact that she seemed to be severely angry at him for some reason.

"I'm showing her everything important."

"Mm. Good. Make sure she takes you by the pub. Local place, everyone goes there."

"'I'm not taking her to the pub." Rory stated emphatically.

"Oh, please? The pub sounds fun."

"You don't have to drink, they do have coffee. It's a cool scene, make her take you." He said, addressing Anna. Hoping to alleviate his girlfriend's moodiness, he added a suggestion that would suit her literary interests as well. "Bring a book to sniff!"

"What are you doing in a library anyhow?" Oh, no, now she was bringing out the big guns.

"Got lost. Don't tell anyone I was here, ruin my rep. Anna, it's been a pleasure. See you, Ace." He turned around, finally being able to show the look of utter confusion that had been threatening to contort his face throughout that entire conversation. Why was she so mad at him? What on earth had he done? He hadn't seen her since this morning at the gift shop. Maybe that was it? He hadn't called…That didn't seem like Rory, though. She wasn't that clingy at all. Just in case…

He turned around, not wanting to add this to the list of things to stress over all day long, and headed back toward them, just in time to hear Anna gushing at his attractiveness. He couldn't say he blamed her. He was a pretty attractive man. Not that he was arrogant or anything. He was just a realist. Rory was about to agree when he leaned over the book self suddenly, capturing her lips in a kiss. Pulling away he found an astonished Anna and a grinning Rory.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" she asked, still reeling from the kiss.

"For whatever it is I did to make you mad." Rory smiled apologetically and kissed him again before pressing her lips to his ear and whispering low enough so Anna wouldn't hear her.

"Not mad. It's just I have a hard enough time getting this girl to pay attention to me to begin with. Then, a gorgeous guy like you comes around and starts flirting…I don't have a chance." Logan laughed before giving her one more passionate kiss.

"What can I say…I'm a cursed man."

……………………………………..

"_Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself. Toying with these boys like this. They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls. Damn it Gilmore, give 'em back their balls!"_

"…_jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant!"_

"_Butt-faced miscreant!" _

"_Why would you _do _something like that?" _

"_Ugh. I know that classes and the paper and Yale in general mean nothing to you, but it means something to me. Professor Bell's course is only six weeks long, and you blew one of those weeks for me. I won't get that week back!"_

"_You and me? Very different people. I can't believe that I…I thought I…ugh…I have to go."_

Logan couldn't stop replaying the day's events over and over again in his head. Why the hell did he do that? What the hell was he thinking? He should have known that she would hate it. He should have known that she would react the way she did. He just hoped that…No, he didn't even want to think about that.

God, he could really hate himself sometimes.

He slammed the door of his Porsche closed and stepped out on the street lined with old, brick, townhouses occupied by a majority of college students. This street seemed strangely clam, probably due to the fact that the owners of the home were all a couple blocks away at the weekly soirée held by one of the many drunken frat boys that took residence in these parts. He, himself, was currently heading to the very same party. It happened to be held by two guys he knew at Andover Mark and Drew, or "Cheese" as he was more affectionately known.

He cut through some yards and walked down the street until he came to a house flooded with cars and people. Logan, having been to more than one of these parties, thought ahead and parked far away from the scene. The last thing he needed tonight was to be arrested because he wouldn't escape when the cops inevitably come. And the chances of him staying drug-free tonight were slim to none. He was almost high simply walking through the yard.

He pushed his way past people, spotting friends along the way and greeting them warmly before heading inside the house. Currently there was a mob in the living room surrounding a guy on his knees doing a bong. They were screaming and cheering him along as the alcohol speed down the tube and into his mouth. It was a really classy joint. Suddenly struck with the urge to be anywhere but here, Logan walked into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer, hoping to drown his sorrows.

"Huntz, man, what's up?" a slurred voice asked him. Logan looked into the face of Mark and smiled tiredly at the sight of his bloodshot eyes. He really didn't want to deal with this now. Why the hell did he even come here?

"Not much, man. You okay?" he asked.

"Wha…oh…yea man. You know…I'm just…I'm like…you know when you're like…I don't know how to describe it, dude, but it's like…good…you know?"

"Sure, Mark, I've been…good before." Logan said.

"Yes! That's it. It's good…like really good. God, you're smart. You just like know what people are talking about, you know? Like you talk to them…and you understand them and shit…that's cool, man. Like…I talk to people…but I don't know what they're talking about most of the time."

"Imagine that…" Logan said. Mark, however, seemed not to notice his sarcasm.

"But you get it. I mean, you really get it man. That's cool."

"COPS!" a sudden cry from the front yard cried. Logan dropped his beer and without even a good-bye bolted to the door. After the yacht incident, if he even got a parking violation his father would probably cut him off. Hell, if a cop had any contact with him at all he'd probably get cut off. If someone broke into _his _dorm and _he _called the cops to investigate the crime perpetrated _against _him he'd probably be cut off.

He was halfway through the front yard when he heard a girl screech in alarm. In times like this it was a pretty normal occurrence, so most of the time he wouldn't have given it a second thought. However, for some reason, he felt as if he recognized this voice.

"Oh my God! I can't get arrested! What am I going to do?" she continued.

"Get out of the way, kid!" someone shouted pushing past her. When she turned so that Logan could see her face he recognized her immediately. It was Anna.

_Fuck._

He ran toward her and grabbed her forearm. She screamed in fright and tried in vain to fight him away. She was terrified and he knew why. It was dark. He didn't look like himself. He made a point at parties like this to dress in a semi-concealing way. After all, he was a Huntzberger. If there was just one photo of him thrashed at some party that got busted it would be all over the internet and possibly haunt him for the rest of his life. He was trained from a young age to take precautions. That's why he was wearing a backwards baseball cap, baggy jeans, a hooded sweatshirt from American Eagle, and tennis shoes. Basically, he looked nothing like Logan Huntzberger. At all.

As she continued to scream and kick Logan still only had one goal in mind—to get to his car as quickly as possible without being seen. All other things were lost to him. Anna's freak-out and the fact that he was possibly gripping her arm just a little too tight for her comfort had not entered his mind. All he could see was the path back to his car. As he pulled Anna through the array of yards he crossed though to get here she screamed louder and started to cry.

"Stop it! Let go of me! Who are you? Where are you taking me? _Please, _leave me alone." She wailed as they neared his car. "Please no. Don't hurt me! You're not going to kill me are you? Oh God…no y-you're not going to- you're not going to like…rape me or something, are you? Please, please let me go!"

They finally got to his car and Logan stopped suddenly, letting out a breath of relief. Then he made a mistake. He let go of Anna and in a fit of rage and self defense she turned to him, lifted her knee, and slammed it in his groin with a force that seemed physically impossible for the young girl. Logan screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his balls to help ease the pain. Tears welled in his eyes and he punched the ground next to him.

"Oh…oh…oh my God! _Logan_?" Anna said. Apparently now, she was able to recognize him, to bad it didn't come _before_ she destroyed his ability to procreate. Logan grunted in response, unable to form words due to the searing pain. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were trying to kidnap me! I thought you were a serial killer or something."

"Uh huh..."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh…I could break into song any second now…" he said.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." She said. Logan got up, wincing as he went, and nodded.

"Just…get in the car."

……………………………………

"…Right so…you bump into two guys who you've never met before and know nothing about and they ask you to come back to their house for a party and in your mind you're thinking…'oh that sounds like a good idea!'…" Logan said. For three minutes now he'd been ranting, sounding very much like a father scolding his child.

"I go to parties all the time." She defended.

"Oh, jeez, Anna, it's not the same. Do you have _any _idea how much trouble you would have been in if you would have gotten caught at _that_ party. Let's put getting arrested on the back burner here for a minute. You would have been expelled. Do you _understand _that? Anna, you go to Chilton. It's one of the best schools in Hartford, possibly _the best_ school in Hartford. Do you know how long I lasted there?" Anna raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"One semester, sophomore year, that was it. I got caught drinking a beer at one of my sister's parties. Headmaster Charleston got word of it. I was under the code of conduct for the basket-ball team. I was gone. That's how easy it is there, Anna. You're smarter than that. You're better than that. You have so many doors open to you. Don't blow it for one stupid party. Because, they're not that great, trust me I've been to more than you. They're all the same.

"Not only would you have been expelled, you would _never_ be able to get into a school as good as Chilton again. My freshman year I was at Groton. By the end of senior year my father almost had to enroll me into the public school system. Trust me, he wasn't happy. Your chances of getting into Yale would fall so dramatically that it's frightening..."

"You got into Yale and apparently you were kicked out of every school in Hartford." She said. Logan sighed.

"Anna, the reasons why I am enrolled into the world of the Ivy League are thus a.) My Daddy wanted me too and I _can_ handle the curriculum because I'm a smart guy even though my GPA never showed it and b.) Well...whatever Daddy wants Daddy gets, and in my case Daddy wanted Yale…and Yale wanted to build a new campus apartment complex. Don't be me, kid. Don't wake up hating yourself knowing that you could have gotten everything you wanted all by yourself if you'd only tried, but instead had to invoke the name of Huntzberger and look like a prick—or whatever your last name is, since you're not a Huntzberger…"

Anna smiled sadly, suddenly feeling a deep sense of sorrow for the guy sitting next to her. He hadn't looked at her once during the entire conversation; instead he was looking out windshield staring off into the distance almost longingly. She turned away from him and looked out the window at the people walking past. She raised her eyebrows as they passed a girl and a boy just walking out of The Rich Man's Shoe.

"Hey…is that Rory?" she asked. Logan turned and looked, seeing them he pulled over and got out of the car with Anna following.

"No, Logan, I'm not talking to you right now okay. This is all your fault! I can't find—Anna! Oh my God!" Rory said. She ran up to him and hugged him, missing the abject look of devastation on the face of the man behind her. "You found her! I was so scared!" she said. She broke away and turned around to her friend. "Marty, Logan found Anna!"

"Super" he said shortly.

"Yea, she got lost on her way to the fro-yo social. When I took her back to your dorm Paris said you guys were here so I thought we'd come find you. I know you 're mad at me right now but I didn't want you to worry." He lied, throwing Anna a wink. She smiled, gratefully, and put her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, I am mad at you. I am more than mad at you. I'm furious! But…I'm also really, really happy you're my boyfriend right now." She said with a smile.

"You know, Rory…I…I think I'm gonna head back. I'll see you guys around." Marty said.

"All right bye" Rory said as he turned and walked away. "Hey, Marty?" she asked. He turned around with a brief look of hope in his eye. "Do you think you could take Anna back with you? It's late. And Logan and I have some things to talk about…"

"Uh…yea…yea sure. Come on, Anna let's go." He said with his head hanging, the look of hope lost. They said their good-byes, leaving the couple alone on the sidewalk.

Rory hugged Logan once again and he squeezed her tightly, thankful that she was here. He was so afraid that after the stunt he pulled she would want to end things, that she didn't think he wasn't good enough for her, that he was immature and small-minded and a complete and total screw-up. He was all those things…he guessed it was just a matter of time until she wouldn't want to deal with him anymore.

"Thank you. That is quite possibly the sweetest thing you've ever done." She said.

"What? Returned your charge to you?"

"Yes…but I meant the part where you lied to me about where you found her." Rory said. Logan stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can smell the smoke on your clothes, Logan. I know you were at a party." Logan sighed guiltily.

"I didn't want to get her in trouble."

"I know…that's why it was sweet. But I'm still mad at you for what you did." Rory said.

"I know. Hey, during that wonderful argument we had earlier did I ever mention that I was sorry?"

"Nope, you were too busy being an asshole."

"I thought I was a butt-faced miscreant." Logan said.

"That too."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Well…I forgive you." Rory said. Logan smiled.

"So what do you say we head in the pub and grab some burgers?"

"Oh when have you ever known me to turn down a burger?" Rory asked, hooking her arm through Logan's and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked toward the pub. It was then she noticed the hood not far from her nose. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes"

"Oh boy has Jay Leno heard about you? Because you should seriously consider a career in comedy." she asked.

"I dress like this sometimes." Logan said.

"Sometimes meaning…Halloween?" Logan rolled his eyes and chose not to respond. "Oh my God…you're wearing a hat…No, no that is just…ew…that is just too weird for me it must come off now! Or at least wear it with the bill in front…" she said reaching for his hat.

"Why are you obsessing over my hat?" He asked swatting her hands away and dodging her assaults.

"Because it's just…_wrong…_on so many levels…"

"It's a hat!"

"No…it's _so _much more than that it's…it's a…it's just a hat…ew, just take it off!"

"I think I'm gonna wear it more often…"

"No. You're not."

"Yes…I think I am."

"Logan, just take off the hat!"

"In fact I think I might glue it to my head."

"Not if I burn it you won't."

"I'll buy a new one."

"Logan….Logan, take off the hat!"

"No…"

"Logan, I mean it this time!"

**TBC…**


	7. Le Morte de Straub

Finally the chapter is finished! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter Seven **

**Le Morte de Straub **

As her eyes fluttered open, surrendering to consciousness, she smiled at the feel of his warm flesh underneath her cheek and his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She hummed contently, burrowing her face further into his rising and falling chest so that she could hear the quiet thumping of his heart. She closed her eyes again and drew in a deep soothing breath, taking in his familiar scent. She smiled in content. Life seemed perfect.

Suddenly, a sharp, loud snort filled the air and Logan's chest rose dramatically before crashing down. Rory lifted her head in surprise and saw that her boyfriend's head was lulled to the side and his mouth was hanging wide open. He snored again, his breaths resembling the sounds of a construction site, and she groaned in frustration. She reached up and closed his mouth, only to have him open it again as soon as her hand left contact with his face. She then tried to roll him over. This, however, was seemingly useless due to the fact that they were both currently lying in a twin sized bed and to roll him over would prompt his immediate contact with the ground- at least he would stop snoring…

Deciding not to inflict injury upon him, she turned around in search of a pillow to cover her ears with. While scoping the room around her, her eyes fell on the window, causing a huge grin to spring out on her face immediately. Outside, falling heavily to the ground, were thousands of little white flurries. All thoughts of pillows thrown from her mind, she pounced out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt and some pajama pants. She spotted her huge pink elephant slippers by the door and slipped them on her feet before running back to the bed and shaking Logan furiously.

"Wake up. Wake up! Wake UP!" she chanted.

"What goin- on? Go 'way…" he grunted trying to turn over and bury his face in the pillow. Rory, however, was not going to give up that easily.

"No, no, you can't roll over! Come on you have to get up!" She pulled on his arm, trying to extract him from the bed. Unfortunately, he was proving to be too heavy to budge.

"Why?" he whined, his voice hitting an octave that Rory had never heard a man reach before. She stifled a laugh and tried, once again, in vain to rouse him.

"Loogaaan!" she drawled. "It's snowing!"

"Don't care…" he said. Rory then took some drastic measures. She sat down on the bed, straddling him and leaned over. She planted a kiss on his cheek, neck, and lips, causing him to close his eyes and sigh in pleasure. She broke the kiss and quickly closed her teeth around the tip of his nose. "Ow!" he growled in protest, now fully awake. "What the hell was that?"

"That… was Jack Frost nipping at your nose! Now come on, you lazy!" With that she finally succeeded in pulling him out of bed. He reached down to the floor and pulled on his boxers before taking a step towards the door where Rory was now waiting patiently. "Don't you think you're going to be a little cold?" she asked.

"We're going outside?" Logan protested.

"Well, of course we are! How else are we supposed to welcome the first snow of the year?" Logan grunted before pulling on his pants and sweater and following her out the door, through the vestibule, and out to the square where they were met with a swirling world of snow flakes.

The snow was falling so heavily that neither one of them could see further than a few feet in front of their faces. Rory smiled and flung her arms out in the air while she twirled in a circle, bending her head upward to the sky. As Logan watched her giddily spinning in the snow a smile almost as wide as hers broke out on his face.

"Alright, you greeted your snow. Can we go back inside now? My feet are numb." Logan said looking down at his feet and wiggling his red, snow-covered toes.

"Well, you should have worn shoes, silly." She said. "Besides, if you're feet are already numb there's not much staying out here a little longer can do to hurt you now is there?"

"Frostbite…gangrene…"

"Herpes!" Rory exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought we were playing the alphabet disease game."

"Alphabet disease game?"

"You've never played the alphabet disease game! I'm shocked. Now hush! You're ruining my first snow experience."

"Oh yea?" Logan asked. Rory turned around in another circle, nodding her head in the affirmative. She was so bust watching the flakes fall from the sky that she didn't notice Logan bending down and collecting a handful of snow, packing it into a tight little ball. When he threw wad of snow it hit her squarely in the back of her head. She gasped, turned around, and bent down, collecting snow in her hands as well. She threw it at him but when he easily dodged the flying object she grew frustrated.

"You're going to pay for that!" she said, walking even closer to him. Logan smiled in amusement before reaching out to her and pulling her body tightly against his.

"Oh yea?" he whispered into her ear. "What are you going to do to me?"

"This" Rory said before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss. Her lips were teasingly close to his and he could fell the heat of her breath thawing his frozen, red nose. He closed his eyes, waiting patiently for her to close the gap between them. He was surprised when suddenly she jerked, pulling slightly away from him and an ice cold object slid down his back.

"Shit!" he cursed, spinning around in a circle while attempting to remove the snowball from his shirt. Rory stood in front of him, laughing. When the chunk of snow finally fell out from the bottom of his shirt, he turned to Rory and started striding purposely toward her. She shrieked and tried to run away but he was too fast and caught her around the waist.

"Alright…now we're going back inside." He said lifting her off the ground and throwing her over his shoulder.

"LOGAN! Put me down!" Rory screamed banging her fists on the damp surface of his back. Logan smiled.

"Nope, with that final charade you now owe me! I plan on taking you back inside and having my wild way with you."

"And what makes you think you're in the position to do that right now?" she asked, teasingly.

"This." Logan said before reaching up and placing a loud smack on her ass.

"LOGAN!" she yelped. "Oh…you are _so _not getting any now!" she exclaimed. Logan laughed.

"Oh I think I will..." he said.

"Nope. Under absolutely no circumstances will I give in to your libido. That's right, my friend. You have earned yourself a whole lotta nothing. You're just going to have to live with it. I am much too strong a person to surrender to your seductions. In a few minutes you will be sound asleep. Why? Because _nothing _is going to happen once we get inside. Yes…nothing. Not. A. Thing. "

Thirty minutes later, as he thrust inside her, she screamed his name in release, digging her nails into the bare sweat soaked skin of his back.

Her mother was right. Good things did happen during the snow.

……………………………….

"Paris…" Logan started.

"God damn those people! I can't believe I'm still on hold!" Paris shouted from the seat next to him on the couch, angrily switching the receiver from her left ear to her right. Logan had sat down fifteen minutes ago after fixing a bowl of fruity pebbles for himself. He and Rory had just woken up a little less than an hour ago and instead of leaving he thought he'd stay and walk her to her class. Now, sitting here next to what was possibly the most high strung woman in the world, he was seriously regretting his decision.

"Good morning." Rory said as she walked out of her room, carrying her back pack and other necessities for the day.

"Stupid C-span." Pairs replied.

"What?"

"Paris is berating the fine folks at C-Span for keeping her on hold." Logan answered tersely.

"I'm sorry, Lance Bass, did I ask for your opinion?" Paris snapped. Logan smirked at her. "I've been waiting on this phone for hours!"

"Hours, twenty minutes, same difference." Logan said. Paris opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Rory.

"Logan, be nice! Paris, stop comparing my boyfriend to members of boy bands _and _you're not the only one that calls C-Span, so a little patience is in order here."

"Right, there are a lot of us. Like the guy who asked the question about Iran's long-range missile production and nuclear capacity, then shouted Ba Ba Booie! Him they put on. Me they've got twiddling my thumbs!" Rory chose to ignore her frustrated friend as she walked past her into her bedroom. Instead she turned to Logan who was walking toward her.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea, let's." As he slipped his hand onto the small of her back she opened the door and froze at the sight of a man standing in front of them.

"Dad." She said. Logan face tensed and his hand slipped from her back and down into his pocket.

"Hey, kiddo. Who's your friend?" Christopher asked awkwardly.

"This is Logan…" she said quickly. Logan started to raise his hand for a shake and smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet-''

"What are you doing here?" Rory demanded interrupting him. He dropped his hand.

"..You…"

"Aw, I was just in the neighborhood; I thought I'd look you up." Christopher replied.

"Did you bring the baby?"

"Baby's getting spoiled by her grandma. So where are you two headed?"

"I have class." Rory responded, making it clear in her tone that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Right. College. Classes. I've seen Oxford Blues. I should have put that together. So this is your place, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a little messy right now." She said as Paris walked out if her room, the phone still glued to her ear. "That's Paris."

Logan watched the interaction between father and daughter with keen interest. The tension was palpable, yet something told him that this was a little out of the ordinary for them. From his brief two minute encounter with Rory's father, he thought he seemed like an okay guy, as far as first impressions go. He didn't see why Rory was being so angry with him.

Thinking back, Rory had never, once, mentioned her father. She spoke about her mother constantly. He knew how strong their freakish bond was. It was incomprehensible to him. Honor _hated _their mother. She had ever since she hit puberty, probably before that. _Every _other girl he knew hated her mother. But Rory…she loved her mother more than anyone on the planet.

Rory and her father...well…he had never really thought about it. He knew her mother was sixteen when she was born and she didn't get married, much to her parent' dismay. But he just figured her father had disappeared after that. It was the only thing that made sense to him. She _never _talked about him. Maybe there was more angst there than met the eye…

"Paris? Logan?" Christopher suddenly addressed him. He snapped out of his thoughts and met the questioning glance of his girlfriend's father.

"I am kind of hungry. And C-span can kiss my ass." Paris muttered from the sofa, hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Did you want to get breakfast?" Christopher asked again.

"Oh…uh…sure..."

"No, you don't" Rory exclaimed. "You _just _had a bowl of cereal and I need to go to class. So no. We don't want breakfast. I need to go!"

"Ace, come on. Calm down." Logan said running a soothing hand up and down her arm.

"No, I won't calm down. I'm late for class. I'm leaving _now_ and I'll walk myself. Goodbye Dad."

"Rory…"

"Ace…"

"Well…that went well…" Christopher said. "You still want breakfast?" Logan shrugged.

"Sure." He said, walking out to the hallway and closing the door behind him.

………………………………

Logan and Christopher settled into a local diner not far from campus. Paris, thankfully, opted to stay behind and let the boys eat on their own. However, even with the absence of who could possibly be Logan's least favorite person since the emergence of Doyle, he still felt slightly uncomfortable. It was probably due to the fact that he was sitting in a restaurant, alone, with the father of the girl he had just had sex with less than five hours ago.

Yes, that was probably it.

"So…how do you know Rory?" Christopher asked before taking a sip of his coffee. _Here goes nothing._

"Um…She's my…girlfriend." Christopher raised his eyebrows and shifted in his seat. He, too, now felt the discomfort.

"Oh…you're the boyfriend…wow…that's uh…that's…you…uh…you ate breakfast there? At her dorm…so early in the morn- you know what don't even respond to that. I'm happy in my ignorance." Christopher said. Logan looked down at the table, suddenly fascinated by the paper placemat in front of him. "So…how long have you two been together?"

"Um…a couple months now." Logan said.

"A couple months…that's…that's quite an accomplishment." Christopher said, immediately confused by his own words.

"Uh, well, it's…_something…_ I guess. My parents have been married for thirty _years_. Now _that's _an accomplishment, considering the fact that they hate each other…and my Dad's been sleeping around since…well…I was born. But whatever. Yea, I guess a few months of happiness _is _an accomplishment." Logan said. To his surprise, Christopher laughed.

"Haha! Oh…I know how you feel, my friend. I've sometimes wondered if my father was _really _my father."

"Well, it would make _my _life a whole lot easier if _my _father wasn't my father. Maybe I'd actually get to do something I want to do with my life for a change." Logan said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea…" Christopher said, suddenly turning solemn. "My Dad wanted me to go to Princeton."

"How'd you get out of that one?" Logan asked.

"I knocked up my girlfriend at sixteen…" He answered staring into the glass of orange juice in front of him. "Bought a bike, moved to California, became a dead-beat Dad, lost the only girl I ever truly loved, and in the process made my daughter hate me. It's not a path I would suggest. Sometimes I wonder if my life would have been better if I had just _gone _to Princeton like my father wanted me to. I would have been here for Lore and Rory. I would have made something for myself. Maybe my father and I wouldn't hate each other like we do now."

Logan stared at the man in front of him, feeling more than slightly awkward. Christopher had yet to tear his eyes away from the glass in front of him, lost in a world of regrets and fantasies. He could feel his heart breaking for the man.

"Well…If it makes you feel any better, I did what my Dad wanted me to do and it's still not good enough. He hates me and…I hate him. So…following the path chosen for you doesn't always make things easier. For me they just got worse."

"Yea…I guess we were never meant to get along, my Dad and I."

"I accepted that a long time ago. Some things are just meant to be, you know? I mean my Dad hates me…okay…I can live with that. I don't need a father. I'm twenty-two years old. I can take care of myself. So I never have a good relationship with the guy…plenty of people don't even know their father's and they turn out just fine. I stopped trying to get to know mine a _long _time ago. He doesn't wasn't anything to do with me. I don't want anything to do with him. It's fine by me… " Logan said.

"Yea I felt the same way."

"Then you get my point…I say screw 'em" Logan said. A brief period of silence filled the table, until Christopher looked Logan in the eye for the first time in minutes and inhaled deeply.

"My Dad's dying…"

……………………………….

Logan pulled his Porsche up the driveway of his parent's house for the second time in a month. It was strange. It seemed as if he had been to this house more times in the past school year than he had in his entire college career. He was nervous, to say the least, but as he walked up to the front door, he didn't freeze or back away. This was something he had to do.

"_My Dad's dying…" _

The words had knocked up over the head like a ton of bricks. Christopher's eyes as he had muttered them across the table held a blank, mournful look. The image had been haunting Logan all day, telling him that in a few years he could very well be Christopher. Tomorrow he could get a call that his father was in an accident on the way to work. In a second an ambulance could pull up in the driveway behind him and inform him that they were picking up his father who had just had a heart attack. The mortality of his parents had never before seemed so tangible.

He didn't want to be that son, the son who, at his father's funeral, sat in the front pew staring at a casket with completely dry eyes.

Sighing in composure, he lifted his hand to the doorbell. He slowly pushed the button and waited in anticipation for someone to answer the door. A young maid, close in age to himself, answered the door. He looked up and immediately began ranting like a mad man.

"Hi…uh…is my Dad here? I mean…my dad being um Mitchum-uh…Mr. Huntzberger? Do you know his first name? I mean, I guess he's technically your boss so…I mean you would call him Mr. Huntzberger right?"

"R-right…" she said, looking at him in utter confusion.

"Right, well, his first name is Mitchum, in case you were wondering. I know that because I'm his son. Well, I don't call him Mitchum either. I call him "Dad" because he's my…um…"

"Dad…"

"Right, yea…um…but I know his first name. You know, he used to like sign permission slips and stuff so…you know, it was _Mitchum Huntzberger._ Of course, you probably knew his first name before I told you because my Mom calls him Mitchum 'cause, you know, she's his wife. It would be weird for her to call him anything else."

"Naturally."

"Right, naturally. Anyway…is he…here? I mean, I guess he could still be at the office. He's always working, my Dad. I guess I can come back later. He's probably not home. Just tell him I stopped by or how 'bout I just stop by another time. Yea, that's what I'll do. I'll see you later." He said as he started to turn around.

"Actually he's in his study. I can tell him you're here." She said.

"Oh…he's…here. Well, then…great! Great. Just…just tell him I'm here." He said. "Oh…I'm Logan by the way. That's my name. So you can call me—''

"Logan…I got it." she said.

"Right…" he said as she let him in and walked down the hall. "That was probably the worst conversation I've ever had with a female…" he muttered to himself. He hung out in the foyer awkwardly, clapping his hands together and snapping his fingers. He started fidgeting with a vase of plastic flowers displayed on a table next to him, loosing himself once again in thought and nerves.

"He's on the phone. He'll be done in just a second. He said you could come on in." the maid said as she returned. Startled, Logan jumped, knocking the vase to the floor. Luckily, the sturdy material didn't shatter on the hard tile. The flowers, however, were sent flying all over the floor. The maid but her lip and sighed at the mess. Logan chuckled nervously before bending down to help her clean it up.

"Haha…" he said as she crouched down next to him and started picking up the artificial plants as well. "Man, it's…um…it's a good thing I'm so pretty. Otherwise I'd have to rely on my intelligence and social skills to get me by in life." The maid sent him a withering stare. "That was a…joke…You know I think I'm just gonna go talk to my Dad before I make an even bigger ass out of myself."

"Might be a good suggestion."

He handed her the flowers and started walking toward his father's study. As he approached he could hear the sound of his father's voice floating out from the room.

"Yes, send Francine my condolences. I'm not sure I'll make it to the funeral. Yes, well, duty calls, unfortunately I'll be in St. Louis. I'm guest speaking at Mizzou. Yes, Shira will be there. I'll tell her to find you. Alright. Thank _you _Fred. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Mitchum hung up the phone just as Logan peeked his head in through the doorway. "Logan! Come in. Have a seat." Logan walked into the study, taking a seat at a chair in front of his father's desk.

"Straub Hayden just died. Very sad deal. I've been calling florists and making courtesy calls ever since I found out. I don't think you ever met him. He was a good friend. Hate to see him gone."

"Yea…I actually knew…" Logan said. Mitchum looked up in surprise. "He was Rory's grandfather."

"Oh wow. This must be tough for her."

"Not really, she only met him like twice and the last time he said some less-than-complimentary things to her and her mother." Logan said.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. He always was an asshole." Mitchum said. Logan wrinkled his brow, shocked by his father's bluntness regarding the dead. "Alright well let's get down to business, shall we?" Mitchum said, extracting a check book from his desk drawer. "How much and who do I make it out to?"

"I don't need money, Dad." Logan said.

"You don't need money?"

"No…I don't need money."

"Then why are you here? Jesus, Logan, what did you do now? Did you total your car? Did you get arrested? Damn it if you got kicked out of school again I swear to God I'll-''

"I didn't _do _anything, Dad!" Logan said. "Fuck!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"Watch your mouth!" It took every fiber of self control in his body not to scream at his father. But as the seconds went by without Logan adding to the tension, his father's face softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. What do you need?"

"I don't need anything, alright. I just…I was in the city and I didn't have anything to do so I thought I'd just stop by and…I don't know…hang out."

"Hang out?" Mitchum repeated.

"Yea, hang out, you know…like…talk and stuff."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the terminology. I just…um…I'm a little surprised that's all."

"Do I have to need something every time I come here?" Logan asked.

"No, of course not."

"Right, so, I don't need anything. I'm just…hangin' out." Logan said. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So how's work?"

"Good, good, it's good."

"Good."

"How's school?"

"School's good."

"Rory?"

"Rory's good."

"Good."

"How's Mom?"

"Your mother's good."

"Good, good."

"Yes, it's all good…" Mitchum said, nodding his head and pursing his lips. "You know…I rented Reservoir Dog's."

"Thank God, because I don't think I can take this conversation any longer."

……………………………

Logan hoped in his car with a smile on his face and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed number one on speed dial and waiting patiently until she answered.

"I told you not to call me on this phone, James. My boyfriend might find out!"

"You'll never believe what I just did, Ace." Logan said, ignoring her joke.

"You're not even going to play along?" she asked disappointed.

"Ace…"

"Alright, alright, what did you do?"

"I just spent the whole night with my father _and_ I had fun."

Silence.

"Ace?"

"Wow…You're right. I don't believe it." she said. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream? Because, you know, you could have been in NREM…they're not exactly _dreams_ but they're really vivid random thoughts, you know. That's when you have night terrors. They're scarier than nightmares because they _seem _real and they don't have any flying orange monkeys in them, yet there still not real because…they're dreams. You could have fallen asleep on the couch and had this really vivid NREM dream and _thought _you spent the whole night having fun with your Dad when in reality you were really just sleeping and then something woke you up before you could go into REM. _That's _where'd you'd spend the night with the flying orange monkey and you'd wake up and be like 'oh that was a dream' but if you wake up _before _then…you _could _think it _really _happened."

Silence.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was real, Ace."

"Alright, if you insist." She said.

"I do. Hey, how bout I stop by your dorm when I get home and we can go get some ice cream to celebrate the night of civility. I had fun with my Dad. You were with your Dad…How did that go by the way?"

"It was nice. We had milk and cookies and caught up for a while. He wasn't really in the mood to party it up but…it was nice."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Yea, me too." Rory said. "But you can't stop by my dorm. Well, you could, but you end up taking Paris out for ice cream."

"I'll pass. Where are you?" he asked.

"Stars Hollow."

"Well…how bout I stop by Stars Hollow and take you out for some ice cream?"

"Really, you'd be up for that?" she asked skeptically.

"Sure."

"Alright! Keep driving toward New Haven for a couple more miles then merge onto-"

"You know, Ace. I have this handy dandy navigations system…"

"That's probably better than my directions. You could have ended up in Texas."

"Probably. I'll see you soon."

"Yep, see you soon."

**TBC…**


	8. Remember, With Rory Comes Great Physi

Hello, everyone! Here's the next installment of Kissmet. I'm kinda disappointed in the length but over all I think it's a good chapter. Please review when you're done! It would make me the happiest writer in the whole world!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Gilmore Girls…

**Chapter Eight**

**Remember, With Rory Comes Great Physical Pain**

Lorelai Gilmore stumbled up the porch steps of her home, holding her throbbing head in her hands and shielding her eyes from the offending morning sun. The normally joyous sounds of morning seemed to only cause her pain on this winter day, after the long and grueling night with the father of her child. She hadn't been this hung over in years.

She opened the front door and breathed in the wonderful scent of her home.

Home.

There's no place like home…

She wanted nothing more than to grab some food from the kitchen, fall on the couch, and spend the entire day watching TV. Damn Taylor and his stupid town rituals. Oh great...in her hung over state she was beginning to sound like Luke. What was the world coming to? There was no way she could miss this, especially after making that dress for Lulu. Oh...seeing Lulu as the town whore was enough to force her out of her house. Her pain was defiantly worth the reward.

Walking toward the kitchen, she could make out the sounds of footsteps and cabinet doors closing. Leave it to Rory to be up this early on a Saturday.

"Nugh…" she moaned as she walked through the doorway. "Mommy needs Cocoa Puffs."

"Well…you only have Cocoa Pebbles…not quite the same thing. But good, nonetheless." A baritone voice called that defiantly did not belong to her daughter. She snapped her head up, forgetting her hang over, and screamed at the sight of a shirtless, young, blond standing in her kitchen.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!" she yelled, grabbing a knife from a block on the stove and pointing it threateningly toward him. Logan's eyes went wide in terror and he dropped the box of cereal, sending the chocolate flavored crisps scattering all over the floor. He held his hands up in surrender and started to back away slowly.

"I'm Lo-''

"I'm warning you, Buddy! I may look like a dainty little woman but I'm vicious and agile. Don't make me go Lucy Liu on your ass because I will. Don't you think I won't! I ordered these knives off the Home Shopping Network! They can cut through a can! I bet they can cut through flesh too!" Lorelai stalked closer to him, jabbing the knife randomly in the air. Panicked, Logan moved as far away from her as he could, backing himself against the counter.

"I'm not robbing you I swear…''

"Hey, Buddy, don't make me angry. I'm holding the sharp implement here! I'd be such a shame to ruin that pretty little body of yours…Tell me what you're doing here!"

"I'm trying to…"

"Burgle me! Yea, I can see that. Not many burglars burgle in bear chests. Is that your trade mark, hmm, The Bear Chested Burglar? Sorta like John Wayne Gacy and his clown suits? Huh? Huh!"

"John Wayne Gacy was a serial killer!" Logan protested leaning as far back as he could as Lorelai got dangerously close to him.

"How do I know you're not a serial killer? After all, you did murder my Cocoa Pebbles!"

"Cocoa Pebbles are inanimate objects therefore they can't be murdered. And I only dropped them after _you_ pulled a knife on me!"

"Yea, I'll make you an inanimate object…" Lorelai mumbled. Logan, unable to help himself, let out his trademark smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Now who's the serial killer?"

"Hey, Buddy, you broke into _my _house. And don't you think for a second that your pretty little smirk is going to keep me from inflicting bodily harm upon you. You can't flirt your way out of this. I _invented _that game!"

"I wasn't trying to flirt my way out of anything…"

"Uh huh…Rory! Rory! Call the police! Call Luke! Call Babette! Call Kirk! We've got a burg-''

"What is going on in here?" Rory asked walking into the kitchen. "Oh my God! Logan!" she screamed, taking in the sight of her boyfriend at knife point.

"Logan!" Lorelai screeched, turning back to the man she was cornering. "You're Logan?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Oh, haha sorry." She said as she jerked the knife away from him. As she did, however, the blade came in contact with the skin of his arm, drawing a thin line of blood.

"OW!"

"OH! Oh! I'm so, so sorry. I'm sooo sorry. I'm sorry!"

…………………………

"I'm so sorry, Logan. Really I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Logan said as he sat on the toilet while Rory bandaged his arm.

"And while we're apologizing I'm also sorry for comparing you to John Wayne Gacy…"

"Really, it's okay." Logan said with a chuckle.

"You compared him to John Wayne Gacy?" Rory interjected.

"…and I'm sorry for our band-aid selection. I've never had to have any sort of _macho_ band-aids in stock, you know…it's just been me and Rory and well..."

"The band-aids are fine. I have a sister. I'm used to the femininity." He said as Rory place yet another Hello Kitty bandage over his cut.

"Well I promise we can stop by Doose's and get some Spiderman band-aids later." Rory said, opening another bandage and kissing him on the top of the head. Logan smiled.

"Hm…I've always preferred Batman."

"Why? Spiderman had cool spidey-powers. Batman just has a utility belt and a cape." Rory argued as if her boyfriend was completely ridiculous in his opinions.

"Batman has the Batmobile!" Logan exclaimed.

"Men…"

"_And _a Batcave _and _Batgirl _and _Alfred _and _let's not forget Robin!"

"Do you want a butler and a little man following you around in tights saying 'Holy mashed potatoes' all the time?" Rory asked.

"Um…Collin and Finn…"

"Of course, how stupid of me." Rory said as she finished placing the last bandage on his arm. "All done!"

………………………

"Alright, here we have a vast selection of the more popular band-aid variety. We have Shrek. We have Bob the Builder. We have Elmo, Barbie, Strawberry Shortcake, and last most certainly not least we have _Spiderman. _Watch as he spins those webs in the sky with the greatest of ease. The Green Goblin is nothing compared to him. Oh no he can eat Spiderman's silky fibroin and sericin!"

"Cute."

"I thought so. Oh…I'm sorry. They don't have any Batman band-aids. You loose!"

"I wasn't aware of the contest." Logan said, smiling at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

Just in the brief hours they had been out in the town he had never seen her so happy. She was so at home here, so at ease. He wished he could say the same about his home. Unfortunately, even after last night he was still uncomfortable with the thought of ever returning. Hopefully, with time, that would change.

"Uh-huh, sure. You just don't want to admit your defeat."

"Why don't we just get some regular old tan band-aids?" Logan suggested. Rory's mouth dropped open and she placed a hand on her heart, feigning shock.

"Logan, _anyone _can get regular old tan band-aids. You have to make a statement with your bandage choices. Tell the people of the world that you will not conform to the laws placed upon you as a grown male. You will wear your Spiderman band-aids _with pride _and show all of them that you don't care that you are over the age of ten. You like Spiderman and therefore will wear your Spiderman band-aids!" She shook the box of band-aids in his face, demonstrating her passion for the subject.

"Oh, well, I didn't realize I was participating in an anti-conformity protest. In that case…" Logan reached over her and grabbed a different box off the shelf. "I'll just have to wear these _Shrek _ones."

"_Mean_…you just don't want me to be happy." Rory placed the Spiderman box back on the shelf, hanging her head low. Logan kissed her cheek.

"We can rent the movie tonight."

"Aw, you old softie. Alright, what else do we need?" she extracted a list from her pocket and started naming off random items as the walked down the isles. "Coffee, coffee, coffee…"

"That's a lot of coffee."

"It's my Mom's bit. You'd understand if you knew her better. Cocoa Pebbles…"

"I think that's my fault." Logan said, pulling a box down as the passed the cereal.

"Pop Tarts, Chips, _Apples_...Sookie better be making us pie with those apples… Mom needs tampons…" They took a turn into the feminine isle and Logan reached, grabbed something and threw it in the cart. "Do you need tampons too?" she asked.

"No...I need condoms."

"Logan…We can't buy those _here…_" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because…it's weird…"

"Rory, do you _want _to have sex sometime in the near future?"

"Yea but…"

"Do you _want _to get pregnant?"

"No…"

"Alright, then I need condoms."

"Ugh…Whatever…Shampoo and Conditioner, lotion, and toothpaste…and were done!" she exclaimed throwing the last item into the basket and walking toward the checkout. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, _no." _she continued.

"Ace, you're freaking me out here. What's wrong?" Logan said as he walked closer to the check out. Rory reached out and grabbed his arm in a panic.

"No!" She exclaimed. "We can't check out now!"

"Why not?" Logan asked in bewilderment. "We have everything we came to get. I don't see why we can't check out. There is someone behind the register. There's a little bit of a line but, hey, shit happens. I think we can wait it out…"

"No…we can't check out because…" She stopped speaking suddenly, causing Logan to raise his eyebrows. She pointed to the man behind the counter and mouthed something Logan was unable to make out. Logan leaned closer to her and mouthed a 'what' in return. Rory rolled her eyes and repeated the process. Logan still had no idea what she was saying. After yet another repetition of the pattern Rory grew annoyed and threw he hands in the air.

"That's Dean!" she screamed, causing everyone, including the aforementioned ex-boyfriend to look at her. "That's _mean_…you…you meanie!" she said poking Logan in the chest repeatingly, forgetting the length of her nails.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot. "_That's _going to bruise!"

"Well you deserve it!" she yelled. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered into his ear as she pulled him closer.

"Rory!" Dean exclaimed, leaving his station. "Are you alright? Is this jerk bothering you?"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, completely lost as to what the hell was going on. One minute he was standing here trying to talk to his girlfriend, the next he was being physically abused and threatened by a very tall man in a green apron.

"Oh, Dean, hey! Didn't see you there!" Rory said.

"Are you bothering her?" Dean asked turning to Logan and glaring daggers at him. Logan looked at him in bewilderment. From where he was standing, he was perfectly innocent. Rory was the one who had poked him without provocation.

"I-''

"Dean, no, it's fine…really…he's just…"

"If you're bothering her I'll beat the crap out of you. That's my girlfriend." Dean exclaimed. With that, Logan started to understand. This was Rory's ex. The one she had dumped recently. Obviously still hung up on her, Dean looked as if he was ready to kill him.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Dean!" Rory argued.

"Stay out of this, Rory!" Dean snapped. At that point Logan lost all sense of civilty. No one talked to the girl he lo-_liked_ like that and lived to tell the tale.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't talk to her like that!" Logan said inching toward him.

"Who the fuck do you think _you_ are? Get the hell out of my town! And leave my girlfriend alone!" Dean shouted.

"Dean…"

"She's not your girlfriend." Logan said.

"Oh, yea. How do know?" Dean asked.

"Well first of all she just said she wasn't. Second of all, she's _my _girlfriend."

"Logan…"

"And I'd back off before I punch you in the face." Logan threatened.

"Go ahead. I'm sure I could get a lot of your Daddy's money in the law suit."

"Ouch. That hit it where it hurts. You called me rich. I think I'll turn around and cry now." Logan said. Dean leaned forward, towering threateningly over Logan. "You wanna back out of my personal space there, Lurch?"

"Dean, stop. Please." Rory called.

"You're not in a position to mock, now are you?" Dean said.

"I think I'm in a perfect position to mock. You're so unbelievably close to me there's no chance that you won't hear what I have to say."

"Stay away from her or I'll make your life a living hell." Dean growled.

"Sorry…no can do." Logan said, slipping away from Dean and wrapping an arm around Rory's waist. "Come on, Ace, we can hit the Target in Woodbridge."

"Hey!" Dean was enraged at the sight of Logan arms around Rory. He tapped Logan on the shoulder and he broke away from Rory, turning once again to the angry checker. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dean's fist colliding with his face.

"Dean!"

"Ow!" Logan yelled grabbing his jaw and turning around. "Is this National Beat-The-Crap-Outta-Logan Day or something?" Rory was fusing over him poking and prodding at the flesh that was certain to bruise.

"Oh my God! Logan, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh…I'm fine." Logan turned around and started to take a swing at Dean.

"Logan, no! Please..." Rory pleaded. His arm froze in mid-air as he glared at Dean. He unclenched his fist and dropped it back to his side. He exhaled loudly and turned to his girlfriend who looked to be near tears.

"Come on, Ace. Let's go."

…………………...

Sitting at a table in Luke's Rory dabbed at the bruise on Logan's cheek with a pack of ice. Luke had brought the ice, along with some Neosporin and wet rag just a few minutes before. Rory had tried to explain to him the source of the bruise, claiming that Logan hadn't started the fight but Luke had just looked at him skeptically and grunted, leaving Logan slightly uncomfortable with the diner owner. The last thing he needed was to leave a bad impression with Luke, the man who was basically Rory's father.

She hadn't stopped fussing over him since they had left the grocery store, afraid that if she left his side he would be gone, not wanting to be involved with her any longer. She wouldn't blame him after the day's events. He had acquired more cuts and bruises than he would have if he were on a rugby field.

"Well the bleeding stopped." She said.

"That's good to know."

"I'm sorry he was wearing his class ring when he punched you." She said, looking at the raw cut on his jaw line. "Scratch that I'm sorry he punched you period. I feel so horrible, Logan, really. I don't know what to say. If you hadn't come here to see me you wouldn't look like Cinderella man."

"It's not your fault, Ace."

"Yes it is my fault. My mother cut you, I poked a hole in your chest, and Dean wouldn't have hit you if it wasn't for me…"

"Rory…" Logan started. The sound of her first name escaping his lips caught her attention and she turned to him, urging the tears not to fall in front of him. "You didn't tell him to take the punch. He was just jealous. I would be too if someone as handsome as me stole you away…" Rory chuckled. "This isn't your fault, alright. I'm pissed at Dean, not you."

"But you're pissed."

"Just a little, yea."

"This is all my fault!" Rory exclaimed, turning away from him.

"Hey…" Logan started, reaching out and pulling her towards him. She resisted but Logan pulled harder causing her to land in his lap. He ran a soothing hand up and down the length of her arms as she sniffed. "Look at me…" She turned toward him, exposing the tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm not mad at you. And I don't regret coming to Stars Hollow."

"Yea right." Logan pressed his forehead against hers and wiped away her tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Ace, it's okay. You have a crazy town. I have a crazy family. I'm _used_ to the insanity. I _don't _regret this. How could I? I got to see a crazy man dressed in drag in the middle of the snow… I got to meet your mother. It wasn't exactly the meeting I had in mind but…it's a story that's for sure. I got to meet Luke…though I don't think he likes me very much…"

"That's just Luke. He'll warm up to you. I promise." Rory said. Logan smiled, wincing at the pain in his cheek. Rory brushed her fingers over the injury lightly. "You're not mad?"

"No. I'm not mad." Logan said. "Not anymore. I've gotten over it. I've got a beautiful girl in my lap, that more than makes up for a little bruise."

"You're not going to break up with me?" She asked weakly.

"Not a chance." He said.

"Why not? I wouldn't blame you if you did…"

"Because I lo-''

"Aw, look at you two little love birds all cozy at the dinner table." Lorelai called as she waltzed into the diner. "You guys are just too cute. I could just eat you up and save the rest for leftovers! Oh my God! What happened to your face?" she asked as she saw Logan.

"We had a run in with Dean." Rory explained.

"Oh no! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lorelai."

"Are you always this accident prone or is this just a today thing?" she asked.

"No, it's…just today." Logan said.

"Alright…well…that's good to know. Anyway…I rented Spiderman! What do you say we introduce Logan to the wonderful Gilmorian tradition of movie night?"

"Sounds good to me!" Rory said. "What do you think?"

"I think a movie is just what I need right now." Logan said.

"Alright!" Lorelai said. "Now, as a newcomer to the movie night experience, you have to know that there are certain rules that come along with the participation in the Gilmore Movie Night. First-No talking during the movie."

"Yes, and no shifting around a lot. We need as little distraction as possible."

"And _no _phone calls!"

"That means _none _mister! Not from Collin _or _Finn. I don't care how drunk he is!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Also no going to the bathroom."

"Okay now that's just ridiculous!"

"_If _you do happen to go, you miss the movie. We will not pause _or _rewind."

"That's right. If you want to have a movie with disrupted flow you can just turn on TBS, my friend."

"Alright, now that you have been caught up, we can head home and get this party started!" Lorelai said. Rory turned around and looked at the mess on the table.

"Um…you go ahead, Mom. We'll stay here and help Luke clean up this mess." Rory said.

"Okay. See you in a bit." She walked out the door, leaving Rory and Logan alone. They started to pick up the bag of ice and other medicinal supllies that had been strewn on the table.

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"Yea."

"Um…what were you saying before?" she asked timidly.

"Before when?"

"Um…_before_…when my Mom walked in, you were saying something and she interrupted you. I just…wanted to know what you were going to say." Logan froze and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find some words to no avail.

"I..um…I was…um...I uh...I was just gonna say that um….I-I…uh…You know, I don't really remember..."

"Oh…" Rory said, looking at her shoes.

"I'm sorry." Rory looked up and forced a smile.

"It's okay. Let's just…go watch some Spiderman."

**TBC…**


	9. Becoming Bob Newhart

Hey guys! So this was a really fast update, mainly because I knew exactly what I wanted to have in this chapter so it was really easy for me to write. Thank you all SO much for the reviews. Seriously, I was shocked by the positive reaction to the last chapter. You guys are so good to me! I hope you like this chapter just as well. It was really fun to write. Read and Review: )

**Disclaimer:** Allow me to by redundant. I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter Nine**

**Becoming Bob Newhart**

As the morning sun peeked through the window, Rory's eyes fluttered open. She hummed contently as a chorus if birds chirped outside her window. She felt so peaceful. For some reason it seemed as if she was more comfortable now that she had ever been in her bed. The sheets were soft and fully and chilled just enough to give a refreshed feeling yet not make her too cold. She spread her lets out, relishing in the space and wrapped the fluffy down comforter tightly around herself.

Wait…she didn't have a down comforter. And her twin sized bed was defiantly not large enough to spread out without hanging one leg off the side. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room! She had absolutely no idea where she was.

Throwing herself out if bed she realized that she was dressed in a royal blue, silky, night gown that she had never before seen in her wardrobe and defiantly didn't remember buying. To the right of the spacious king-sized bed was a small nookish hallway, leading to an open door that exposed a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a two person shower, and double sinks.

She peeked her head inside, looking around at the luxurious surroundings. The walls were a dark cream, resembling a cup of her favorite beverage, and the floors were black granite tiles that shone with a stunning luster. Surrounding the deep lavish bathtub were several candle sticks in which the wax had dripped down the sides, indicating that they had been used sometime in the past. The shower was almost a separate room itself, the walls of which were the same granite tile that lined the floor.

This was defiantly _not _her dorm. Could she be in a hotel? This was completely unexplainable. She and Logan had gone out the night before but she didn't think she had drunken so much as to not remember where she had fallen asleep. Apparently she was wrong. Hanging on a hook on the bathroom door was a dark pink robe. She threw the garment on, tying it securely around her waist and left the room.

Upon the opening of the dark cheery French doors, she was met with a hallway, not a hotel hallway as she had thought, but rather the hallway of a home. The carpet was the softest she had ever stepped on and as she walked, she could feel the fibers squishing between her toes. She trotted down the path, stepping over random toys and trinkets. On the walls as she passed were pictures of two children whom she had never seen before, a young boy and a slightly older girl, both blonde, and both completely adorable. She smiled as she continued to walk down the hall.

She stopped as she reached a grand stair case, descending to an extravagant foyer with beautiful marble tile floors, tall ceilings, and a lavish chandelier. Two large white columns fell from a lower ceiling in the front of the room, level to floor she was standing on, creating a dividing wall near the front door that was surrounded with etched glass on all three sides.

She walked down the stairs that followed the dramatic curve of the left wall and opened widely at the bottom. Her feet came in contact with the cold marble and she recoiled at the temperature, wishing that she had a pair of slippers shielding her skin. She padded speedily across the floor until she came into an open great room, lit bit brightly by the massive floor to ceiling windows lining the back wall. They gave a stunning view of the backyard complete with a swimming pool, currently covered during the winter season, and a club house for the children with a slide, swings, and a sand box.

The room was absolutely breathtaking, decorated to perfection with its beige walls and colorful furniture. On the right wall was a fireplace surrounded by radiant white tiles. The mantle was covered with more pictures and trinkets, similar to the one in her own home. She could see through the fireplace into the next room and smiled at how cool that was…a double fire place. She would kill to live here.

She heard a juvenile laugh from the couch and looked over to see a young boy around the age of three, sitting and eating a pop tart as he watched the plasma TV that was surrounded by an entertainment center filled with dozens of books, movies, and CD's. The little boy was completely immersed in the underwater world of Nemo and could not contain his laughter as Dory chanted yet another round of "P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." As he smiled, she couldn't help but notice the stunning resemblance he bared to Logan.

Perhaps she was in the Huntzberger's not-so-humble abode? It would certainly explain the extravagance. She was certain that was the case. Logan had an older sister. This little boy was probably her son. As he dropped the pop-tart onto the fabric of the couch, Rory immediately went into baby-sitter mode.

"Should you be eating that in the living room, little man?" she asked. The boy's head snapped toward her and his eyes grew big in fear, as if he had been caught committing high treason.

"Daddy said it was okay! I axed him. I pwomise!" he shouted. Rory smiled. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Well alright then, where is your Daddy?" she asked, thinking that hopefully he could point her in the direction of the owner of the house she was in.

"In the kitchen." He said pointing behind himself toward the fireplace. Rory shook her head with amusement as she continued down the open hallway into the kitchen. As she stepped inside, she could hear the coffee maker percolating and the wonderful scent washed over her senses, sending her to heaven, as if she wasn't already there…

The kitchen was even more breathtaking than the previous room, lined with daisy yellow walls and mahogany floors and cabinets. In the three foot space between the top of the cabinets and the while crown molding of the ceiling were a few faux ivy bushes that cascaded down covering some of the cabinet doors. The counter tops were a similar marble to the tiles in the foyer, a mix of white and gray, and all the appliances were stainless steel and of the highest quality one could purchase. The adjoining fireplace was lined with red brick, adding a wonderful homey touch.

Her favorite feature in the room, however, was her boyfriend, spinning around in circles and opening random doors while making his breakfast. He was dressed in a suit and tie and his laptop bag was resting on the island beside a bowl of fruit and a plate of scones, muffins, and other breakfast items. So she didn't find the kid's Dad…but this was defiantly better.

"Good morning!" she said chipperly. Logan turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning to you. I see you're feeling better than you usually do at this time of day. That's a good sign."

"Huh?" Rory asked in confusion. Logan rolled his eyes and kissed her as he reached behind her to grab an apple.

"Do you have a meeting today?" She asked, regarding his wardrobe, as she reached behind herself to grab a blueberry muffin.

"Nope, same old, same old." He said, pouring her a glass of milk.

"Do you expect me to like….drink that?" she asked. Logan sighed.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Thanks but I think I'll just have some coffee." Rory said, grabbing a mug. Logan immediately snatched the cup from her hand.

"You can't have coffee." He said adamantly. "And I'm checking up on you at lunch to make sure you're behaving like a good little girl." As he talked Rory couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was talking about.

"I can't go to lunch. I have _so _much stuff to do today. I probably won't be able to even go to the bathroom I'm so busy! I have to-''

"Stay in bed." Logan said. "In fact you shouldn't even be up now. Sit down." He said as he pushed her onto a stool at the island.

"What? Why Logan? I want to make breakfast and then I have things to do…What is your problem?" she asked, completely baffled by his adamancy that she stay here, in bed, all day. She didn't even know whose house she was in. What exactly happened last night?

"My problem is that the doctor said complete bed rest and you're running yourself into the ground. I know this kills you, Ace, I wish you didn't have to do this. But there's nothing we can do about it. I'll take care of everything alright. I'm going to drop Ellie off at school on my way to work and I'm taking Jake to work with me since he doesn't have pre-school today. I called your grandmother and she's sending over one of her maids to watch over you incase you need anything. But don't hesitate to call me alright? Don't fight me on this, Ace." He said as he walked closer to her and placed a hand on her stomach. "I want this one to turn out just as healthy as the other two."

"What…" Rory looked down at where Logan's hand was lying and noticed that her stomach had instantly inflated to the size of a basket-ball. Suddenly, she felt a jabbing sensation from inside and Logan broke out into a grin.

"I think this one likes me." He said. "Every time I touch him he turns into Pelé."

"Haha…right…" Rory said nervously. She was trying as desperately as possible to play along and not show her true feelings. She was freaking out.

"Will you stay in bed? Please." He asked.

"Uh…sure…" Logan smiled and kissed her.

"Good. I lo-''

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" a little girl of about six called as she bounced into the room, wearing a dark green plaid jumper, a cardigan sweater with a 'St. Boniface Academy' monogrammed on the right pocket, and a Barbie backpack. She hugged Rory and kissed the bump that was her stomach. "Hi little brother." Rory insticntly brought a hand to the child's blonde hair that was pinned halfway back with a bow that matched her jumper. She flinched, snapping her hand away. What was going on? She didn't have any children. She didn't have a husband. She didn't have a beautiful house of her own. And she _defiantly_ was not pregnant when she went to sleep last night.

"Hey Cinder-Ellie." Logan called, picking up the little girl and placing her on the counter. He grinned as he looked at her feet. "Did you put your shoes on all by yourself, baby girl?" She smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Mommy usually puts my shoes on for me but you said that she can't do a lot of work anymore cause of the baby. So I did it myself!"

"Well that's very sweet of you, Ellie. But does it feel a little weird?"

"Yea…Mommy makes them fit better." She said as she nodded her head. Logan shook his head.

"I don't think its Mommy, sweetie. I think it's the shoes." He said, undoing the velcro button on her black mary-janes. "They're on the wrong feet."

"Oh…"

Rory smiled as she watched Logan placed the shoes on his…her…_their_…daughter's feet. She couldn't help but feel a surge of emotion as she watched their interaction. Something was different. Logan was different. He was more mature and responsible. He had kids. Her Logan didn't do kids. He was dressed in a suit and had yet to pull uncomfortably at his tie. She didn't see a snifter anywhere in sight. He was happy, completely and totally happy.

"There you go, sweetie." He said. Ellie hopped of the counter and ran into the living room to join her little brother on the couch.

"Well atleast she knew they went on her feet and not some other body part." Rory said. Logan smiled and leaned to kiss her again.

"I lo-''

"No! Stop it Ewie!" The agitated voice of a young boy called. "I was watchin dat!"

"We have to leave, Jacob!" The older sister scolded.

"Nuh uh! I don't have school today!"

"Hey!" Logan yelled. "No yelling in the house."

"You're yelling too, Daddy!" Ellie called. Logan smiled.

"Don't do as I do. Do as I tell you!" he said, echoing his grandfather's favorite phrase. Rory rolled her eyes. She could tell by the playful glint in his eye that he was kidding, but the kids couldn't.

"Logan…"

"Alright, munchkins, let's go." He called. Jake came running into the kitchen. "Daddy I don't have school today!" he said, pulling on his father's pant leg.

"I know, slugger, you're coming to work with me."

"Really!"

"Yep. Now let's go and leave Mommy alone in this nice peaceful house devoid of any distractions and responsibilities where she can _lie down _all day long."

"At least some things haven't changed. You're still a master in subtlety…" Rory said. The kids ran off into the garage and hoped in the car.

"Remember, you promised to take it easy. And I _will _be coming home at lunch to check on you. The maid should be here soon. If you need _anything_ call me, alright. I'll be here in a flash." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm off. I lo-''

Logan was interrupted by the sound of a car horn blaring followed by a "Daddy let's go!"

"I guess that's my que." He said. "I lo-''

"Daddy, let's go we wanna watch Spiderman!" Ellie's voice called. Logan started to walk toward the garage door but Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait. Don't go yet. What were you saying before?"

"Oh. Just that I lo-''

"Hurry up love birds! Movie night waits for no one! Oh you guys are just so cute! I could eat you up and save the rest for leftovers." Ellie called.

"No! No don't listen to her! Don't leave tell me what you were saying _before_."

"Before when?"

"_Before. _You were about to tell me something." Rory pleaded. "Don't you remember? You were about to tell me something and you kept getting distracted!"

"Oh before…P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney. I remembered! P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney. P. Sherman…"

"No! No! That wasn't it. _Before._"

"Rory…" Logan said.

"Yes?"

"Rory…" He began to shake her shoulder lightly.

"What? Please! Tell me, please!"

"Rory…"

"What, Logan, tell me!"

"Rory…"

………………………………

"Rory…" Christopher called as he gently shook his sleeping daughter awake. "Rory, sweetheart, wake up." Rory opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on the couch in her father's living room. She must have fallen asleep after a night of watching Gigi. "Are you okay? You were tossing and turning and mumbling something about distractions and Logan…"

"What?" She said, as she sat up. "Oh…oh…yea. I'm fine." She brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing the drowsiness away and then reached for her purse on the coffee table. While picking the bag up, she knocked over a Finding Nemo DVD case.

"Finding Nemo, huh? Did she make you watch it over and over again?" Christopher asked with a chuckle.

"Yea, once or twice." She said while reaching into her purse to get a brush.

"Yea, it's her new favorite. She loves the colors." Christopher said.

"Well they are bright." Rory agreed. When she finished brushing out her tangled hair she placed her purse back on the table and her eyes flittered over some pamphlets. "I saw the brochures…elementary school? Is she really that old already?"

"I know, I've been thinking the same thing. But you know the private school system. You have to apply before their born…" Rory chucked.

"Very true." She said with a nod. "St. Boniface, huh?"

"Yep."

"I didn't think Gigi was catholic." She said.

"She's not. But it's a good school and you don't have to be catholic to apply. A lot of the kids aren't." Christopher explained.

"Oh…I didn't know. I thought Sherry might have been-''

"No. She…wasn't." Christopher ran a hand through his short hair.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The father and daughter bobbed their head as an awkward silence filled the room. Rory's eyes darted around, trying to think of something to make a conversation out of and they landed on the clock. It was getting late, nine o'clock, and it would take her awhile to get home.

"I should go." She said.

"Oh! Okay…well…thanks for watching her it meant a lot."

"Anytime. After all she is my sister."

"Right. She is your sister." Christopher repeated. "So…I'll walk you out." Rory nodded and followed her father to the front door. They hugged briefly before Christopher broke away and pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, Dad, you don't have to…"

"I know I don't. But I still want to."

"No, really. It's fine."

"At least let me pay for your gas. It's a long drive up here." Christopher bargained.

"Fine." She agreed, knowing that she might have to stop on her way home. He handed her the cash and she thanked him before slipping out the door way. As she walked down the hall and stepped into the elevator, she couldn't shake the thought of her dream from her mind.

…………………………..

"It was the freakiest dream I've ever had! It was _so _real. I mean I actually thought I was awake and everything was so vivid…I remember it perfectly." She exclaimed as she drove down the highway with her phone pressed against her ear.

"Really? What happened?" Lorelai asked on the other line.

"Well, okay…So…I wake up and I'm in this comfy bed in this huge room…"

"Like creepy huge or just big?"

"Like…master suite of the Plaza Hotel huge."

"Oh. Nice." Lorelai commented.

"It was." Rory agreed. "Very nice. So, anyway, I'm freaking out because I have no idea where I am. So, I walk downstairs and the rest of the house is _amazing_. It was just so…oh I can't even describe it. It was big and bright and open…"

"How big?"

"Not like…Chambord big, just larger than your average suburban home."

"Sounds nice."

"It was _wonderful_. It was so gorgeous but it didn't feel generic. It had this really homey feel, you know."

"Not really." Lorelai quipped. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes at you. Anyway…I walked into the living room and there's this little boy sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo-''

"Oh! I love that movie!"

"_So _not the point." Rory scolded.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Okay…so…I ask the little boy where his Daddy is and he points me into the kitchen. So I go in the kitchen to see whose house I'm in but I don't find the kid's Dad. I find Logan."

"Oh this is one of _those _dreams…" Lorelai said.

"Mom! Please, no…Logan is _completely _clothed _in _a suit and tie…Now Logan dresses a litter nicer than the average twenty-two year old-''

"I noticed that."

"But he hates wearing suits unless he actually has to. So I was a little confused."

"I understand your bewilderment. _Trust me."_

"_Then _to make matters worse he hands me a glass of milk and expects me to _drink _it." Rory exclaimed.

"No!"

"Yes! And then when I say I want coffee, he tells me that I can't _have _coffee."

"Did you castrate him? Because I would have."

"Oh…it gets better. After telling me that I _can't _drink coffee he then expects me to lie in bed all day long and not do _anything._"

"What has gotten into this boy?" Lorelai asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. So I told him he was crazy and he puts his hand on my stomach-''

"Oh no…"

"And says… _Don't fight me on this. I want this one to turn out just as healthy as the other two._"

"The other two?"

"Yes, the other two! So I look down and my stomach has suddenly expanded. That's right. I'm pregnant."

"I thought that's where this was going. It sounded way too familiar." Lorelai said.

"_And _not only am I pregnant, I'm pregnant with our _third _child. That little boy in the living room…yea…he was _mine _and apparently he has an older sister named Ellie-actually it was really cute because Logan called her Cinder-Ellie…"

"Aw, adorable."

"I know! But anyway, she goes to St. Boniface Academy."

"Saint? As in like…catholic school? Is Logan catholic?"

"No, he's Episcopalian. But that has an explanation. I'll tell you later. Back to the important stuff…Logan is leaving to take the kids to school and he keeps trying to tell me something before he goes but he keeps getting distracted or forgets and I'm begging him to tell me but he doesn't. And then Ellie's voice turns into your voice and she wants to watch Spiderman…and Logan starts chanting P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Sydney and then he keeps saying my name over and over again…and that's when Dad woke me up."

"What was he trying to say?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. He never said it."

"Well what did he say before he kept getting interrupted?"

"I luh."

"I luh?"

"I luh." Rory confirmed.

"Alright…" Lorelai started. "I luh-ost my wallet. I luh-oaded the dishwasher. I luh-it the house on fire. I luh-ive in a van down by the river."

"Hm…I don't _think_ Chris Farley was in my dream…"

"Hun, I think you know what he was trying to tell you." Lorelai said.

"Yea, I know."

"How do you feel about that?" Lorelai asked.

"I…I don't know." Rory said.

"You want to know what I think?"

"Sure." Rory said with a sigh.

"I think you…_you know_…him back and that makes you nervous."

"And why's that?" Rory said with a touch of defensiveness in her voice.

"Because he's from a different world, one that you haven't had many good experiences with. And I partially blame myself for that." Lorelai started.

"Mom, that's ridiculous. I don't care about any of that."

"Yes, you do. I'm not saying that you judge him for it. I'm just saying that…it makes you a little skeptical. I mean, I haven't really shown you the good side of the posh and pristine. My childhood sucked, kid, but I wasn't miserable all the time. There are some good things. There are some good people. Then when you went to Chilton…you were surrounded by Paris and Madeline and Louise-''

"And _Tristan_." Rory spat with distaste.

"Right and they weren't _mean _to you all the time. You had fun with them but…they were crazy and really just reiterated everything I had told you about how horrible that environment was, especially Tristan. He was the first boy from that world that you really ever talked to and he was…"

"Rude…inconsiderate, arrogant, a jack-ass…" Rory offered.

"Well…yea…Then you meet Logan."

"Logan's not like that."

"I know he's not. And I think that's what scares you. I think you're scared that it all might be some façade and one day you'll wake up next to Tristan 2.0 and wonder how your life got so screwed up. Not only that but I think you're afraid of what Logan's lifestyle will do to you. You're afraid of what people may think. You're afraid that they might think you're a gold-digger or an opportunist for being with a Huntzberger when you want to be a journalist. You're afraid that you'll regret falling in love with him." Lorelai took her daughter's silence as a que to continue. "But you know what? I don't think that's going to happen. And, deep down, I don't think you think it's going to happen either."

"I don't?" Roy said softly.

"No. And here's why. You loved the house." Lorelai said.

"The house? What does the house have to do with any of this?"

"You said the house was so extravagant and when you woke up you were scared. You didn't recognize the room. You didn't feel at ease with the size and the decoration. And then you walked downstairs into the living room and you said the rest of it was gorgeous and bright and sunny. It was big and lavish but…you felt homey. You felt like you belonged there. It made you happy."

"It really did…I remember thinking on more than one occasion that I would kill to live there."

"See. And you should have heard yourself gush at the way you described Logan calling your little girl Cinder-Ellie. You love him, kid. And the idea of his extravagant lifestyle freaks you out so you're resisting. But…I think if you let go you'll be happy. When you embrace it and stop fighting it you'll feel at home. It's gonna take some getting used to. But I think the end result will be worth it. I saw you two together, and I know I like to mock a lot but…you never looked at Dean or even Jess the way you looked at him."

"I love him, huh?"

"I think you do."

"When did you become such an expert on dream analysis?" Rory asked, wiping away the tears that had fallen during their conversation.

"Well, I performed a séance and had Dr. Freud over for dinner tonight. We talked. It was nice."

"Oh, really? How is Sigmund?" Rory asked.

"Oh he's doing great. Still in denial about that whole _death _thing…" Rory laughed.

"I'm gonna go, Mom." She said.

"Are you gonna call _Logan_?"

"No."

"Uh-huh. You think he's _gorgeous_... You want to _kiss_ him... You want to _hug_ him... You want to _love_ him... You want to _smooch_ him... You want to _hug_ him…."

"Good-bye Mom." Rory hung up as her mother went into another round. She pressed speed-dial number two and waited until he answered.

"Hello, Ace." He answered.

"Hey, how's that article for Doyle coming?" she asked. "Did my notes help?"

"Uh, yea, actually they did. Some guy tried to mug me earlier and I beat him to death with them."

"You think you're so funny." Rory said. Logan chuckled.

"I'm almost done with the article. And they _did _help, a lot actually. Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome."

"How'd the baby-sitting venture go? Did your little sister drive you insane?"

"Nope. She was very good. I actually fell asleep." Rory said.

"You feel asleep? Is that responsible?"

"Well I put Gigi to bed first then I feel asleep." Rory said. "And…I had the weirdest dream…" she said forcing down the anxiety of telling Logan she dreamt they were married and had two children with one on the way.

"Really? Was there a flying pink elephant?"

"No…I said I had a dream not watched Dumbo."

"Excuse me." Logan said. "What _was _the dream about?"

"Okay so…I woke up in this really huge master bedroom…"

**TBC…**


	10. Love Hurts

(Ducking from sticks and stones flying toward me) I know! I know! This update took _forever_ I'm so, so, sorry about the delay. School is crazy and on top of that I just couldn't seem to get this chapter to come out right. It's different than what I had originally intended. A lot of reviews wanted Logan's reaction to the dream so I tried to tweak it so that it would start directly where the last chapter stopped. Unfortunately, it just didn't work. It came out really choppy and I didn't like it at all. So, I changed it a little. You still get a glimpse of Logan's reaction but we've jumped through the space and time continuum just a little bit. It will be expanded on in great detail in the next chapter. This one is more Rory's point of view, again. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gilmore Girls….or guys, sad.

**Chapter Ten**

**Love Hurts**

"Oh! I have outdone myself, once again! I am the Master of Mischief! The Creator of Chaos! The Princess of Pandemonium!" Lorelai cheered from her spot at the kitchen table.

"The Magician of Mayhem…yes I got it." Rory said as she walked away from her psychotic mother and poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Magician of Mayhem, that's a good one. I should write that down." Rory rolled her eyes, as she took a seat across from her mother and the seating chart that was sprawled out in front of her.

"You do realize that Grandma is going to see that, freak out, fire the perfectly innocent party coordinator, and it's going to be all _your_ fault right?" Rory asked as Lorelai continued to switch the name tags around to different tables. Lorelai scoffed in response, waving off the comment as if it was absurd.

"Rory, come on. Mom is going to be _so _busy obsessing over which pearls match the white of her dress better that she won't even _think _about the seating chart, let alone _look _at it. Nope, she won't notice until the reception when mass chaos breaks out! Mrs. Van Uppity will "accidentally" fling her mashed potatoes at Miss. McHome-wrecker, sparking a _huge _food fight throughout the entire hall. Then, you and I will duck underneath the table and start crawling through the crowd and out of the door like those chicken wire things in the army where they crawl in the mud on their arms and get all dirty and gross! And in the commotion no one will see us escape and we'll jump in the car where Luke is waiting with the engine on for a fast getaway, come back here, and finally have our Cop Rock marathon!"

"How will we keep from getting hit with Mrs. Van Uppity's mashed potatoes?"

"Duh…trench coats." Lorelai explained.

"Well as long as you have a plan." Rory said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, is Logan coming? Where should we put him?" Lorelai asked, flipping through the book to find Logan's name. "Oh! I know! We should Totsie him!" she said, pulling the card with the name Logan Huntzberger out of its little seat. Her eyes were sparkling with glee as she looked to Rory for approval.

"You're not going to Totsie Logan!" she objected. "Besides, I don't even know if he's coming." Lorelai stiffened as she watched her daughter hang her head and stare into the dark brown depths of her coffee mug.

"Trouble in Paradise?" she asked. Rory sighed and wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"No…Yes…N-I don't know…its complicated." She said.

"Well, allow me to help uncomplicate it for you."

"Well…remember that dream I told you about a while ago?" Rory started.

"Oh no…Rory, you didn't…"

"Yea, I did." She confirmed. "I have no idea what came over me. Right after I hung up with you I called him. I wasn't going to tell him but it just came out. I couldn't stop it. It was like…word vomit."

"How much did you regurgitate?" Lorelai asked.

"Everything except the very end part. I didn't want him to think that I was pressuring him into saying it."

"But you told him that you were married with two and a half children?" Rory nodded in the affirmative. "Alright, I'm guessing he didn't take it very well."

"He took it amazingly well! That's why I'm so confused!" Rory exclaimed.

"You've lost me."

"Okay well I finished telling him the dream…"

"…_and then you kissed me goodbye and I woke up." _

"_Wow…that's some dream, Ace." _

"_Well, I'm glad _you_ think so. To tell you the truth I was freaking out like you can't imagine. I mean…I've never been a kid person." _

"_Well were they cute?" Logan asked. _

"_They were adorable!" _

"_Well that's good. I don't want ugly babies…" _

"Well who does?" Lorelai agreed. "I got lucky with my adorable baby!" she said leaning over and pinching Rory's cheek. Rory swatted her hand away and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Anyway…we talked for a while about this party that his Dad was having in New York for Seymour Hersh and I was freaking out like a stupid fan girl. He laughed and said that he'd ask his Dad if he could bring me along. So…the next day he called and I was expecting him to tell me to go ahead and pack my bags but…he sounded really distant and…he asked me to meet him at the pub."

"_Look, Rory…"_

"_You called me Rory…Logan, what's going on?" _

"_I just…I don't know if I can give you everything that you need in regards to this…you and…me…"_

"_I don't need anything right now. I just need you. Is this about that dream? If it is then screw it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out like this. It was just a dream. I was freaking out too!" _

"_It's not about the dream…Well it is but…not the way you think…I just…I have this feeling right now that I've never really felt before…I can't describe it but it's scaring the living shit out of me…I just…I feel like…I don't know what I feel. I just need some time to process everything." _

"_Go ahead process. I'll call you tomorrow." _

"_No, Rory, I…I don't know. I'll see you around, okay?" _

"And then he walked away" Rory finished. "I haven't heard from him in almost two weeks. I tried to call him and ask if he was coming tomorrow but he didn't call me back so…I don't know what to think. Did we break up? Are we taking a break? If we are then are we still together during the break or he going to sleep with the copy girl? I'm just so confused!" Lorelai reached over to grab Rory's hand as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh…babe…You'll figure it out. It'll be okay."

"I can't believe I thought he loved me! I'm so stupid." Rory said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Lorelai smiled sadly at her, offering the only comfort that she could.

"I'm gonna Totsie him." She said, leaning back in her seat and slipping Logan's name card at the place right next to her Aunt. Rory offered a small laugh and sniffed before changing the subject to more pleasant matters.

…………………………

"Oh sweets…" Lorelai said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder from behind. "I can't believe him. What a jerk." She said.

Rory had been standing, frozen in the middle of the reception hall for the past minute. To her, though, it felt like an eternity. She wrapped her arms around herself, silently wishing that they were his and hating herself for it. Tears clouded her vision as she looked on and as the seconds passed they became heavier and heavier on her eye lids, wanting desperately to fall down.

The soothing touch of her mother's hand and her calming words didn't even register in her mind. She continued to look straight ahead, unable to think about anything but the image in front of her, the image of Logan's lips teasingly close to another girl's ear, whispering sarcastic quips and comments. She was laughing, her perfect complexion glowing with her smile. Her blonde hair bounced as her shoulders shook ever so slightly. She was beautiful, tall, skinny, buxom, wearing a dress…That was more than Rory could say. No wonder he didn't want her anymore.

"I guess we did breakup after all." She murmured, choking on the words as they left her lips. She stopped herself, suddenly, as a surge of unexplainable anger erupted within her.

This was _her_ territory. It was her grandparents vow renewal. She wasn't going to cower away from him. He was going to cower away from her. Who the hell did he think he was, coming here to _her_ family's function and flaunting his newest arm candy? There was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with this. She stormed over to the table, interrupting the giggle fit. Logan smiled as she neared and stood up.

"Ace!" he said. "I want you to meet Jewel. Jewel this is Rory Gilmore."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. This party is absolutely beautiful. Your grandmother has amazing taste." Jewel said with a bright smile.

"Thanks…she does. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Rory snapped.

"Um…sure…I'll just get a drink." She turned to Logan. "Don't get too distracted, now. You promised me a dance before the night was over and I'm holding you to it!" she said, pointing a finger in his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it." he said as she walked away. He turned to Rory and smiled. "Hey…Look I'm glad you came over. I really want to talk to you about…stuff…It's why I came actually I-"

"Oh, I know why you came." She responded shortly. Logan looked into her eyes in surprise.

"You do?" he asked, sounding a little disappointed. He wanted to surprise her.

"Yes, I do. And may I just ask, what the _hell_ is your problem?" Logan chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't call it a problem… although it did give me a lot of stress for a while there." He said. Rory was amazed. The man she thought was so kind and caring was the biggest jack-ass she had ever met. Everyone was right about him. They tried to warn her.

"I can't believe you! I thought I knew you! I thought I was wrong about you. I can't believe I was so naïve!" she exclaimed.

"You weren't wrong about me, Ace. You do know the real me. This is the real me." He said, hoping to calm her. It scared him to death to think that she thought he had been faking how he felt about her, that he was really an asshole. She was one of the only people who took the time to see deeper than that.

"Oh, yea I can see that now." She said, nodding her head emphatically.

"Good…I'm glad. This whole thing was a huge mistake…" he said, thinking back over the past two weeks when they weren't together. Rory started to cry and Logan smiled softly. She felt the same way he did.

"So that's how you really feel then?" Rory asked her voice cracking. She hated herself more than anything for crying in front of him. In her anger she didn't think that him ending it would hurt this much. She was wrong.

"Yea…" he said, praying that she would return his feelings. Rory laughed sardonically.

"Well then…wow…I'm so sorry." She said.

"What do _you_ have to be sorry for?" Logan asked, knowing the separation was his fault.

"Oh…_so _many things." She said, with a cynical tone. "I'm sorry for wasting months your time! I'm sorry that the prospect of a future with me was so _terrifying _to you…But, then, I must have been insane, right? I mean, to think that _Logan Huntzberger_, the Hugh Hefner of Yale, would lo-…would want to be with me." Logan was frozen in confusion.

"I was juts a pawn in your game wasn't I? A passing flit. 'Oh…I've never done the commitment thing before. What the hell I'll give it a shot!'" Logan shook his head, busting out of his stupor.

"Rory, no, you don't understand…" he interjected.

"Just out of curiosity, why'd you pick me? I mean…was I the first girl you saw after you made your decision? Did you flip a coin? Draw out of a hat? Or was it more of a She's All That kinda scenario? Did Colin and Finn look around the school and pick the most pathetic girl they could find?"

"Rory, you're getting this all wrong…"

"I thought you weren't the asshole everyone said you were. I thought you were different, that I had seen a layer of you that not a lot of people saw. Boy was I wrong. Not only did you come to my _grandparent's_ vow renewal to _dump_ me, you brought another girl! You are the most pathetic excuse for a human being I've ever met in my life. I _never_ want to see you again, you stupid, arrogant, jackass!"

"No! Rory that's not why-"

"I can't believe I lov- I was _so_ stupid." Rory took off in the direction of the lobby. Logan, without time to process where he was going followed her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around in the middle of the dance floor. Rory jerked away from him and spun around violently.

"_Don't _touch me!" she yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Logan dropped her arm but as she turned to run again his reflexes got the better of him.

"Rory…" he said as he grabbed her again. This time, it wasn't Rory's words that hit him.

_**SLAP**_

The sharp sound echoed throughout the hall, the crowd was speechless, staring at the couple with mouths hanging open in awe. A bright pink hand print was featured predominantly on the side of Logan's face. He opened his mouth and brought a hand to his cheek, rubbing the sting away as best he could. Rory ran, leaving him standing there.

He stood, watching her, debating on whether or not to follow. She would probably just slap him again. Just then, the first chords of Moon River sounded in the air. He closed his eyes and pictured his hands running through her hair as she slept next to him on the sofa. He remembered the feeling he had that first night she lay in his arms. And he was hit with the realization that life without her would hurt a hell of a lot more than a slap in the face. He ran.

"Rory!" he yelled as he entered the lobby and saw her about to run down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Stop following me!" she yelled in return. He caught up to him and he grabbed her, turning her around and forcing her to face him. She fought as hard as she could, trying to break away from him grip.

"Let go of me, you bastard! I hate you! Just leave me alone." She screamed in hysterics.

"Rory listen to me, please. I'm begging you." Logan said.

"No! I don't want to listen to a word you have to say!"

"Ace…" he pleaded.

"Don't you _dare _call me that! You lost your right to call me that when you threw me to the wolves. I'm not your Ace anymore! I'm not your _anything_ anymore. It's just how you like it!"

"You misunderstood. Please listen!"

"No! I'm done listening to you! What else could you _possibly _have to say to me!?!" she said.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

Rory started into his eyes. She could see the honesty shining through them, the pain. Maybe she had misunderstood him. Why else would he be so adamant about explaining himself? She wiped her eyes and sniffed before looking back up at him. He was near tears himself.

"I…" she started…_love you too_. Her mind was screaming. But as she opened her mouth to say it her words betrayed her. "…have to go to the bathroom!" Logan sighed as he, once again, took off in pursuit of her. "Why do you keep following me?"

"Why do you keep running?" She stopped right in front of the bathroom door. Her hand was resting on the surface of the golden rectangle but she couldn't seem to find the strength to push it.

"Rory…I love you. That's why I came here. I don't know why you thought that I was…I don't know…trying to hurt you. I could never hurt you!"

"You already have, Logan!" she yelled. "You say you love me the same night you bring some strange girl to my grandparents wedding, spend the whole ceremony and reception flirting with her, and don't even acknowledge my presence until I come to you!"

"I was scared…"

"You were scared so you brought another girl? Have you been seeing her? Did you sleep with her?"

"It's not like that Rory. She's just a friend!" he explained.

"Oh you mean like Katie and Brianna were just friends?" she asked, referring to the two girls that were hanging all over him at the Life and Death Brigade event. Logan closed his eyes and sighed in shame. "I was always curious about that, you know…I mean you don't seem like the ménage á trios kinda guy, but apparently I don't know you at all."

"That was different."

"How? How is that different? You say that Jewel's a friend. You say that they were friends. What exactly is you definition of a friend, Logan? I'm dying to know."

"I've known Jewel for as long as I can remember, alright. It's not like that Rory. You have to believe me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for flirting with her and I didn't even realize I was doing it. We're just…friends. We're close." Rory looked to her feet and tears fell out of her eyes and onto the floor. "She knows me almost as well as you do…" Logan added softly. "Although you're one up on her…she's never seen me naked so…" Rory couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I mean, she probably has…but it was back when I was ripping off my Spiderman pull-ups and running around the house screaming like Tarzan…" Rory laughed and wiped her eyes.

"What happened to Mr. Anti-Spiderman?" Rory asked.

"Well…I might have had some Batman ones too." Logan said. "I swear, Rory, you're the only girl I want. I love you." He said.

"I know…I'm sor-"

"Logan!" an unfamiliar blonde called as she walked over to them and hooked her arm through his. He smiled as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Rory was stunned. "You have to save me! Ronnie Jocelyn has been stalking me all night, trying to get me to dance with him. I've avoided him for this long but I don't think it'll work much longer. He's afraid of you so um…come dance with me and keep me safe from him! What do you say? Be my big strong protector! I'll love you forever!" she said.

"Not right now…" he said looking into Rory's eye, trying to convince her that this wasn't what she thought. Rory shook her head in amazement. He didn't have only one…he had two. She almost fell for it again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Logan." Rory said giving him a piercing gaze. "You don't have anything keeping you here."

"Ror-"

"Oh! You're the girl who slapped him!" the blonde exclaimed. Rory closed her eyes and felt another tear falling down her cheek, joining the hundreds before it. "Kudos, by the way. I have been waiting _years_ for someone to do that! Did he come on to you? Is that why you hit him? Because if you want I can make him suffer in worse ways that a slap across the face."

"I'm sure you could." Rory said gazing into Logan's eyes. "You don't have to though. There's nothing to worry about. Consider the exchange between Logan and me completely and totally _over_." She finally pushed the bathroom door open and paused before walking in to look at Logan on more time. "Don't follow me this time. I don't care what you have to say." She said simply, without breaking in the slightest and disappeared through the door.

"Rory, this isn't what you think!" He yelled, receiving no response.

"The girl told you to leave her alone, Logan. If you really want to get laid that badly I'll call Walker. She's always more than willing to jump in bed with you." She took a sip of her champagne glass and turned to Logan and for the first time in ten years saw his eyes welling with tears. "Logan… are you okay? What's wrong?"

She was abruptly interrupted by the laughter of Mitchum Huntzberger as he walked up to his son and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I have to say, kid, that was quite a show you two put on there. It's the talk of the party. What the hell did you do?" Logan hung his head and stared at his feet. "Hey…everything's okay, right? It's just a misunderstanding? I know you wouldn't screw this up, Logan." Logan jerked away from his father.

"Well, it's what I'm best at, isn't it, Dad?" he shouted and watched Mitchum's face fall. It had been almost a month since they had screamed at each other. "I just screw _everything _up! I can't do anything right! Nothing is safe from me! Even the things I love! You said it yourself. Who am I to question the mighty Mitchum?"

"Logan, I know you're hurting right now…"

"Do you!?! That's rich! You _know_ I'm hurting right now. How the hell would you know that? You have _no _idea how I feel! You don't love anyone but yourself! Not Mom, not Honor, defiantly not me! You have _never_ felt like this! So don't you _dare _patronize me!"

"Logan, that's not true. Of course I love you. You're my son." Logan shook his head. "Go get your coat. I'll take you home." He considered refusing to leave with his father but in the end he just wanted to get the hell out of here. He couldn't handle this, being here with her and not being with her. It felt as if someone had ripped his heart out and nailed it to the wall.

"I'm gonna go find Jewel I promised her a dance before I left…" With that he stuffed his hands his pockets and headed back into the hall. Mitchum watched him leave, running a hand over his eyes. It was probably too much to expect an 'I love you too'.

"This is all my fault…" a voice called, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I interrupted them. I didn't know…I thought that she was just the flavor of the night…I feel so horrible." Mitchum sighed.

"It's not your fault. They'll figure this…whatever it is…out. He loves that girl. I've never seen him like this before."

"Yea…Oh no!"

"What?" Mitchum asked.

"Ronnie Jocelyn, coming this way... He's been following me all night, trying to make his move. I wanted Logan to scare him away. Oh…he's spotted me. Save me, Daddy!"

"Daddy? Wow…you haven't called me that since you wanted to buy those Manolo Blahniks that Sarah Jessica Parker wore on Sex and the City." Mitchum said.

"Okay, Those Manolo Blahniks are a solid investment, alright. In a few years their value will have _doubled_, maybe even tripled. And with the aid of that wonderful thing we call EBay, I shall reap the rewards and blow the cash on a trip to Fiji. I did not purchase them on a frivolous whim."

"You didn't purchase them at all." Mitchum reminded. "In fact I think I might just lay claim on a heel and take a percentage of the profit when you sell them."

"Mean." Mitchum laughed at his daughter.

"Hello, Ronald, how are you?" He asked as the young man walked past them.

"F-Fine sir, h-how are you?"

"I'm doing great. I was just about to have a dance with Honor here, practice for the wedding. Her boyfriend should be popping the question any day now." Honor rolled her eyes.

"You've been saying that for a year…" she said. It had yet to happen. She wondered, sadly, if it ever would.

"Of course I have, he's crazy about you!" he said. Honor smiled. "If you'll excuse us, Ronnie." Mitchum led Honor into the reception hall and she squeezed his arm.

"Thanks, Daddy." She said. Mitchum nodded and squeezed her hand in return.

"You know I love you right?" he asked. "I know I don't…I'm not best father you and Logan could have asked for but do I love you. I should have said that more often when you were growing up. I regret it."

"I know…" Honor said. "He didn't mean it Dad, he was running a racket."

"Yea, you're probably right." Honor smiled and rested her head on his arm as they walked.

"I love you, too."

……………………………

Lorelai walked down the hallway trying to ignore the fact that both Luke and Christopher were hot on her heels. She couldn't handle the stress. She needed to find Rory. Maybe with her daughters help a truce of civility would be called. She peeked through doors and windows as she walked through the hallway.

"Listen we really need to talk." Luke said. Could this not wait five seconds until she found her daughter?

"I know…I just…I need to find Rory..." she said as she poked her head into yet another room.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom." Luke suggested. Lorelai nodded and turned to go in the opposite direction. She walked toward the bathroom door and knocked.

"Rory?" she called.

"Yea…" Lorelai opened the door. "Grandma wants a-hey…what's going on?" she asked, seeing her daughter in hysterics sitting on the small bench next to the waste can and holding a paper towel to her eyes.

"Logan and I…It's over he…"

"Oh kid." She said as she walked over to the bench and sat next to her. Right now both Christopher and Luke didn't exist. Her baby was hurting. Rory buried her head I her mother's shoulder and cried, her shoulders wracking with each of her sobs.

"He…he s-still wants t-to date around and I-"

"Sh…it's okay. Forget about him. You don't need him. You're better off without him." Lorelai started to rock her back and forth, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair.

"I love him…"

**TBC…**


	11. Here'sLanny?

Hello everyone! Here's the newest installment! I hope you like it. It's slightly shorter than normal so I apologize but it's not too much shorter. Thanks for all the reviews! By the way, I'm working on the next chapter of Make A Wish in case any of you wanted to know. Hopefully within the next week or so it will be up but I have two debates to research for AND a seven page paper to write so I make no promises. That's what you get for taking Sociology and Psychology in the same semester. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. Remember to review! It makes me happy, and sometimes it makes me write faster! Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, just an overactive imagination and an internet connection.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Here's…_Lanny?_**

The car ride was static. An uncomfortable tension filled the air between the father and son. It had settled the moment they left the party and had made no attempt to leave at all in the past fifteen minutes they had been driving. The only sound emanating throughout the car was the pitter patter of rain drops, the whoosh of the windshield wipers, and the smooth baritone voice of Michael Bublé.

Logan started at the window on the passengers side, watching the cars as they passed by, their lights blurred by the water flowing down the glass. He was trying desperately not to think about her, about the reception, about anything. Try as he might he couldn't seem to tune out his thoughts. Maybe if he just listened to the music.

_You are far_

_I'm never gonna be your star._

_I'll pick of the pieces, _

_mend my heart._

_Strange that I was wrong enough _

_to think you'd love me too. _

_You must have kissin' a fool._

_I said you must have been kiss­_-

With a violent jab of his hand, Logan slammed the black knob on the dashboard, turning off the stereo. Mitchum glanced to his right, noticing the pained expression on his son's face and cursing himself for the music selection.

"I like Frank Sinatra better." Logan said, attempting to explain the reason for turning it off. Mitchum nodded content to playing along with Logan's attempts of denial.

"Sure…the classics." He said.

"Have you heard people say he's the next Frank Sinatra? I mean, how ridiculous is that? _No one_ can hold a candle to Frank Sinatra." Logan argued, becoming strangely irritated about the subject. Now, not only was he taking his anger out on his family, he was taking it out on Michael Bublé. He didn't even know Michael Bublé.

"Well, that may be true, but I'd say he's pretty damn close. He could hold a match…maybe a Zippo." Mitchum said.

"Yea…I guess." Logan conceded. Mitchum waited, hoping that a retort would come. Logan was notorious for making arguments out of the most inane of subject matters: chocolate vs. vanilla, Pop Tarts vs. Toaster Strudel, Coke vs. Pepsi. Mitchum could hear the "but" hanging out in the air, waiting to be grabbed. It never came. Perhaps because it wasn't the music he was upset with at all.

"Logan, you're going to fix this. You-" Mitchum was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He reached into the cup holder where it was lying and brought it to his ear. "Talk to me…Charlie you stupid bastard! How are you doing?" he cheered into the speaker.

Logan turned back to the window and, as much as he hated it, couldn't help feeling disappointed. Two months ago he wouldn't have cared if this had happened. He shouldn't have made the effort. If he hadn't have made the effort with his father it wouldn't hurt this much to get the brush off. If he hadn't had made the effort with _her_ the brush off wouldn't hurt so much… Why did he ever abandon his trusty philosophy? It had worked for so long.

"L.A.? What would I do in L.A.?" Mitchum continued. "Well I guess I could work that into my schedule. Consider it a favor from a dear friend…When? April tenth through the fifteenth?" Logan looked over at his father briefly, praying that by some miracle he might just remember. "Sure, that should work for me."

It was like a knife passed through his already bruised and battered heart. Why did he care so much? After twenty-two years he should be used to this. He sniffed, unknowingly drawing the attention of Mitchum, and looked out the window, yet again. They had just turned down their street and were approaching the house.

"Actually, Charlie…maybe we should do this some other time…because April twelfth is Logan's birthday." He snapped his head back to his father in surprise. "He's my son, Charlie…Yes I have a son, why would I be lying to you…I've had one for twenty-one years…"

"Twenty-two…" Logan mumbled.

"I don't know…maybe it just never came up." Logan scoffed. "Alright…well I have to go…I'll call you tomorrow to iron out the details…Alright, bye."

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Charlie Davis, he's a good friend of mine from Yale. Knows absolutely everything about me, he's one of the best friends I have." Mitchum explained with a smile.

"Except that you have a son…" Logan said. "Good to know you're so proud of me."

"Logan…" Mitchum sighed.

"You did remember my birthday though. Congratulations, it only took twenty-_two _years. Don't stay here on my account. I'll be fine."

"I've always remembered your birthday." Mitchum defended. Logan scoffed again. They pulled into the driveway and Logan unbuckled his seatbelt, wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

"Yea, I have all the belated cards sent from London and Hong-Kong, _and_ the deposit slips to prove it. In fact, this shirt was actually a present from you. I bought it with my last birthday check, so thanks. It's nice, really soft."

"Damn it Logan! I'm sorry, alright! Is that what you want from me? Well there it is! I'm sorry. I'm a horrible father! There you go. It's what you've been waiting years for, isn't it? Tell me how does it feel? Is it nice? I'm dying to know." They pulled into the garage and Logan didn't respond. He stormed put of the car and reached into his coat pocket to find his keys.

"I'm leaving. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone." He said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mitchum demanded.

"Watch me!" Logan spat back. "Where are my keys?" he asked when he realized they were nowhere to be found in any of his pockets. Mitchum reached into his coat pocket and extracted the keys to the Porsche.

"I took them out of your pocket before we even left the house." He said. Logan rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"You're hilarious. Give them to me."

"No." Mitchum said, walking into the house with Logan fresh on his heels, fuming with anger.

"Dad!" He yelled as they stepped in to the kitchen. "Give me my keys, now! I want to go home!" Logan yelled. Mitchum turned around, his anger finally boiling over the edge. Logan stopped abruptly so that he wouldn't crash into him. Mitchum towered threateningly above him and Logan couldn't help but feel like a ten year old child again.

"You're not going anywhere! Do you hear me!?!" he yelled.

"Helen Keller could hear you!" Logan snapped back.

"Don't be smart with me Logan. I'm _not_ in the mood. You are going to walk your ass upstairs to your room and sleep, right now! I don't want to hear one _peep_ out of you until you leave tomorrow morning. You're upset. You're angry. And you're drunk! The second you get behind that wheel you're crashing straight into a semi!"

"I'm NOT sleeping _here_!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning red with rage. The thought of stepping one foot into his old room was enough to make him want to kill himself. He had vowed never to go in there again.

"Then tape your God Damned eye lids open! I'm not risking it!" Mitchum yelled.

"Yea…God forbid the Porsche gets scratched!"

"YES! Exactly!" Mitchum screamed, hating himself the moment the words left his lips. Damn his temper. He watched as all the anger dissipated from his son's face and was replaced by a look of pain. After everything the kid had gone through tonight the last thing he needed was the thought that his father didn't love him either. Logan's eyes had brimmed with tears. He nodded his head, his tears spilling over the edge. He didn't care if Mitchum saw him cry.

"Right...um…I guess I was horribly mistaken in my thinking I could _ever _be anything to you other than your heir. That's um…that's my mistake."

"Logan..." Mitchum started. He shook his head.

"Don't bother. I'm going to my room."

Logan walked out of the room, his head hanging low and his hands encased in his pockets. Mitchum stood in the kitchen with his eyes closed, listening to his son's footsteps as the carried him through the foyer and up the stairs. When he opened them his eyes fell upon a small china dish resting on the counter. In less than a second it was flying through the air, crashing into the wall, and plummeting to the floor in hundreds of pieces.

…………………………

"I'll have a martini please." Honor said to the bartender. The party was still raging around her, as it had been for the past two hours. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to leave more than anything. She wanted to find Logan, knowing that right now he needed her more than their father. Now, though, she was stuck here until her mother wanted to leave, which was never.

She smiled and thanked the bar tender as he handed her the drink. Turning around, she noticed that Rory was standing right next to her. She took the opportunity to smooth over the prior events of the night. "Hi!" she said. Rory turned and looked at her briefly before offering a pathetic smile and turning away. She tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name before." She lied.

"Rory Gilmore."

"Rory…right…that's a nice name." She said.

"Thanks." She said shortly.

"So, this is a nice party isn't it?" Honor prodded again. Rory nodded, tight lipped. "I love the flowers. They're-"

"Can I help you with something? Because if not, I really don't want to stand here and talk to _you_."

"Wow, a complete sentence, progress." Honor said with a smile. Rory scoffed and started to walk away. "Wait! No, I'm sorry. Sometimes I have a tendency to out my foot in my mouth. I think it runs in the family. Look about what happened before…"

"I _really _don't want to talk about it. Do with him what you please. He's not my concern anymore." Rory said, trying to keep the tears from falling again. She didn't think that she had anymore left to cry. She was wrong.

"Do you really believe that?" Honor asked.

"What does it matter what I believe? He's obviously moved on, so I will too. It's no big deal. I've done it before." Rory said. "Besides, what do you care anyway?"

"I care because I don't like seeing Logan hurt. I love him."

"Well, trust me, I won't bother him ever again. Don't worry about me." Rory said.

"See that's what I'm here for actually. I want you to bother him. He loves you. I don't want to see him hurt."

"If you love him so much then why the hell are you telling me to run back into his arms?" Rory asked.

"Because he's my brother." Honor said.

"Your brother…"

"I'm Honor…Honor Huntzberger…Look I-" Before Honor could finish her thought Rory was gone, running through the crowd into the lobby.

…………………………

The rain pelted hard against the windshield of Rory's Prius as she speed toward Yale. She needed to get back. She needed to talk to him. How could she have been so blind? How could she have missed it? The blonde hair and brown eyes, the same cocky outspoken personality, everything about her screamed Huntzberger. Rory was just too upset to see it.

Why had she been so irrational? Why didn't she listen to anything he had to say? Really the answer was easy. She didn't want to get hurt again. She had thought that he didn't care about her. She thought that he lied to her. She should have known better than that. After all that they had been through in the past few months, she should have never doubted his intentions. He really did love her.

She pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of her car. She slammed the door closed and ran in the direction of his dorm room, not caring about the heavy rainfall drenching her from head to toe and causing her white oxford shirt to cling to her skin. She was using her blazer as a makeshift umbrella and as she ran through a group of drunken frat boys she was cattle called and grabbed all over the place. She angrily pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring them and continued to run.

"Aw…come on, baby!" One of them shouted as she ran further away. "Let me show you a good time!"

"No thank you!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs. Finally reaching his door she knocked relentlessly. Strangely, she didn't care that her make-up was running streaks down her face, both from the rain and her tears, or that her clothes were dripping with water. She just wanted to see Logan. She wanted to see him now. That was all that mattered. She kept pounding against the door and smiled as it opened.

"I love you too!" she yelled.

"Wow…I don't remember saying it first but…alright."

"Lanny?" Rory said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"No, I mean…where's Logan?" she asked, completely out of breath. She tried to peak around him but she couldn't see a sign of him anywhere.

"I don't know. He never came home." Lanny said.

"Never came home? What do you mean he never came home? He left _hours _ago!" A million thought were running through her head. What could have possibly happened to him? He was so emotional the last time she saw him, plus all that scotch. Her mind suddenly flashed to all those old drivers-ed tapes she was forced to watch and a strangled sob escaped her throat.

"Rory calm down." Lanny said, concerned for the crying girl in front of him.

"I can't _calm down_!" she yelled. "Logan is out there, God knows where, and I have no idea where he is! What if he's hurt? What if he's-oh God! Wh-What if I-I-never get to tell him that I…I…" Lanny pulled her into the dorm and led her over to the couch. He sat her down and she immediately took out her phone, dialing Logan's number.

"_Hey, it's Logan. I can't answer the phone right now because, well, I have a life. If you want to leave a message, go ahead. If you want to leave me a fax, buy me a fax machine." _

Rory hung up the phone, her mind racing with thoughts of what he could be doing. She searched through her contact list and dialed a not so familiar number.

"Colin…its Rory. Is Logan with you...Well, do you know where he is? No…that's okay. Bye."

"Stephanie…Hi it's Rory. Have you seen Logan…?"

……………………

"_Little pigs, little pigs, let me in. Not by the hair of your chiny-chin-chin? Well then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in."_

"_Jack. Please. Don't... Don't... Don't! Oh! Please! Stop! Jack! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"_

"_Here's Johnny!" _

The door to Logan's bedroom slammed open and he jumped up in his bed screaming in terror at the sight of a figure holding a long object in its hand. The person shrieked back, sparking a trade off of screams and yells blended in with those of Jack Nicholson coming from the television. The person at the door flicked on the light.

"Honor! You scared the living shit out of me!" Logan told his sister who stood before him holding an umbrella.

"Sorry." She said. "What are you watching? Oh…how uplifting."

"Actually it is. Dad doesn't seem quite so bad right now." Logan said.

"Yea, I don't remember him ever chasing us through a hedge maze with an axe. So…I guess that's a good thing."

"What?" Logan asked.

"The hedge maze and…oh you're not there yet. Haven't you seen this before?"

"No."

"You've never seen The Shining. You're twenty-two and you've never seen The Shining. I saw this when I was twelve."

"Well, excuse me for not taking the time to expose myself to the most cultured of films." He replied defensively.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, walking toward the bed. She climbed next to him and lay down.

"I'm fine." Logan replied, placing his hands behind his head and focusing on the television again. Honor watched him as he watched the movie, his face devoid of any emotion. Logan wasn't one to scare easily in movies, but he wore his emotions on his sleeve when watching them. Even the tiniest bit of tension showed on his face when watching something like this. He wasn't paying attention at all.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea" he said, unconvincingly.

"Because, you know, Josh is in Chicago. So…you have me all to yourself for as long as you want in case you want to talk…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Logan said, cutting her off.

"So you admit there's an 'it' to talk about!"

"Honor, Please! Just let me watch the movie." Logan said.

"Logan, come on. I know you. I know how much you're hurting right now."

"I'm _fine_ Honor! Okay. I don't have time to worry about this anyway. I have so much shit I have to do. I should be focusing on school anyway. Now, I can. I don't have anything distracting me from my work. This is a good thing."

"Well, all work and no play makes Logan a dull boy." Honor said. He didn't respond but just kept staring at the television. "Logan, you can't write this off as a good thing. You loved her. You're crushed. It's okay. No one expects you to bounce back as if nothing happened. This isn't one of your flings. This is different."

"_Danny!" _

"I talked to her after you left."

"You _talked_ to her!?!"

"Why the hell did you talk to her. This isn't any of your business, Honor."

"It is my business. If I hadn't-"

"What? If you hadn't interrupted us she would have run back into my arms and we would have lived happily ever after? Doubtful." Logan spat. "She was digging for an excuse to get me out of her hair once and for all and she found it. Good for her."

"Logan, that's not true." Honor said. "She looked hurt. She cares about you."

"Right, she cares about me so she ran off without even letting me explain myself." Logan said. "I don't think so."

"It's not like you broke down the door to go after her!"

"She didn't want me to! What's the point? She's done with me. Didn't you hear her? It's over. Fine. It's over."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Honor asked. The Logan she knew would be doing everything in his power to get her back. He didn't let the things he cared about slip away so easily.

"It's still me. I just realized how stupid I was."

"Oh, Logan, don't do this." She warned.

"I mean, for years I kept people at a distance and I was happy. They didn't hurt me and I didn't hurt them. I should have never let her get close. All it brings is pain. It's not worth it."

"It is worth it, Logan! You were happy with her!"

"I was happy before and I _stayed _that way. I can be happy like that again. I tried something new. It didn't work out."

"You can't be happy just going back to your old ways, Logan. It doesn't work like that. 'Amind that is stretched to a new idea never returns to its original dimension.'"

"Whatever." Logan said.

"Stop it Logan! Stop trying to deny your feelings! Why do you do this?"

"Why do I do this? Because if I don't I would be miserable! Do you have _any _idea what it's like to be me? I don't think you do! You're the golden child! Everyone loves you. No one expects you to do anything you don't want to do or be anything you don't want to be. You actually have your own purpose in life. I don't have that! I don't have anything! And for once in my life I thought that I actually might have found someone who really loved me. Who loved _me_. Not who tolerated me because I was his heir or because they were paid to. Do have any idea what it feels like to find out I was wrong! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Logan…"

"What is so wrong with me? Am I just completely impossible to love?"

"No, sweetheart, not at all." Honor said, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. His chest was heaving slightly as he tried to control his tears.

"I was scared. I was afraid of loving her. I was afraid that she wouldn't love me and that I would get hurt. I wanted a future with her and that freaked me out. I've never felt like that before. So…I…I thought that if broke up with her now it wouldn't hurt as bad later. I was wrong."

"It'll be okay, Logan. You'll figure it out."

"Why doesn't she love me?"

Focused on each other, Logan and Honor didn't see the cell phone on the dresser across the room light up. It started to vibrate, moving itself completely off the table and unto the floor. The name "Ace" scrolled along the caller ID screen, stopping when the call was sent to the voice mail.

"_Hey, it's Logan. I can't answer the phone right now because, well, I have a life. If you want to leave a message, go ahead. If you want to leave me a fax, buy me a fax machine." _

"Logan, where are you? Why aren't you answering your answering your phone? I've tried to call you three times now. I can't find you anywhere. I called Colin and Finn and Stephanie no one knows where you are and Lanny said you never came home. I even called Robert and I know how much you hate him. I'm worried about you. Please call me back. _Please._ I-If anything happened to you I'd…I…Logan, please be okay. I need to know you're okay. I need to know…I love you."

**TBC…**


	12. Somewhere

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks so much for all of the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Twelve**

**Somewhere**

The sun beamed through the windows, beating down heavily on Logan's eyelids as he awoke. He grunted, not wanting to surrender his sleep just yet and kept his eyes closed. He hoped more than anything in the world that he would be able to fall back asleep. He head was pounding, a pain brought on by the previous night of drinking, and the intense light was giving him a headache even through his closed eyes.

He tried to roll over, hoping to bury his face in the darkness of his pillow, when he felt a boy lying on top of his. He smiled. It must have all been a dream, horrible nightmare. Words couldn't express the happiness that coursed through his veins at that thought. She was here, lying next to him where she belonged. His arms wrapped tightly around her in reflex and she stirred.

"Five more minutes, Josh."

_Josh?_

Logan's eyes flew open and landed on the sleeping form of his sister. He jumped in shock, knocking Honor off of the bed accidentally. She squealed as she flew through the air and landed with a thud on the hard wood floor.

"Honor?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Ow!" she yelled from the floor, rubbing her side as it throbbed from the rough contact. "What the hell was that about?"

"I thought you were Rory." Logan explained.

"You thought I was….ew!" she exclaimed with a tired whine as she climbed back into the bed. "That's so wrong!"

So much for sympathy in the early hours of the morning, Logan thought as he threw his feet over the edge and stood up. He had actulaly thought for a brief moment in time that Rory was still with him, that all the drama between them had been a nightmare. It was almost as if he had lost her all over again. He didn't know it was possible to feel this much pain.

"Honor…" he called, his voice cracking, pleading with her to speak to him, to help him forget the ache of his broken heart. She merely grumbled and whined as she clutched the pillow tightly in her arms. "Never mind, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." He said as he walked around the room and collected his clothes. He slipped on a pair of old Adidas flip flops from his closet and threw his coat on over his sweats pants and undershirt before walking out of the room.

While he was shuffling around the room, Honor had shoved a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sound of his footsteps. To say she wasn't a morning person was probably the understatement of the century. When Logan had woken up she had seriously contemplated fratricide. The only thing that got him off the hook was the fact that he was suffering enough already…maybe she should have been a little nicer to him. She was just _so _tired. All she wanted was to go back to sleep.

But now, of course, she had to pee. Damn him.

She whined again and stumbled out of bed, not even bothering to pick up her feet as she trudged across the floor. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she walked slowly toward the bedroom door and when she stopped and her eyes came back into focus, they fell upon a cell phone that had almost gone underneath the dresser. It must be Logan's.

She bent over and picked it up, preparing to run down the stairs and give it to him when her eyes fell upon the little envelope in the corner. Perhaps it was being in this house again, or spending the night with her brother as she had done countless times in the past, but for some reason she was suddenly hit with that big sister feeling. Not the protective big sister feeling. Not the loving big sister feeling or the nurturing big sister feeling. No, this was the best off all big sister feelings. This was the _nosy _big sister feeling, the feeling that held completely no regard for other people's privacy, the feeling that foreshadowed the satisfaction of blackmail and mocking. Smiling, she flipped open the phone and listened to the message.

With a wicked smile she waited to hear the voice, thinking to hear Colin or Finn talking about some half brained scheme that had gone completely wrong. She'd be able to hold it over his head for at least a few months. Ah, the wonders of power. After she had listened to the message though, she realized that it defiantly wasn't Colin and it defiantly wasn't Finn.

"_Logan, where are you? Why aren't you answering your answering your phone? I've tried to call you three times now. I can't find you anywhere. I called Colin and Finn and Stephanie no one knows where you are and Lanny said you never came home. I even called Robert and I know how much you hate him. I'm worried about you. Please call me back. Please. I-If anything happened to you I'd…I…Logan, please be okay. I need to know you're okay. I need to know…I love you."_

"Logan!" she screamed as she was instantly awakened. She bolted down the stairs, passing maids and almost slipping on the slick tile floors as she went. She ran through the kitchen, not noticing her mother as she passed her.

"Honor!" Shira yelled. "What on earth has come over you?"

"Where's Logan?" Honor heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

"He just left." Her mother explained. Honor's eyes went wide and she ran to the garage where she saw her brother's car speeding down the street. She ran after him, waving her arms, hoping that she would gain his attention but it was too late. He was gone. And now she was standing in the middle of the street, wearing pajamas, flailing her arms, and looking like an idiot. What now?

…………………………

Logan unlocked the door to his dorm and slipped in. His shoulders were hanging in defeat and he wanted nothing more than to get in bed and lie there all day. He hated himself right now. He was acting like a girl. He was Logan Huntzberger. He didn't wallow in bed all day when some girl rejected him. But…some girl had never rejected him. And Rory wasn't _some girl_. Hopefully he'd have the strength to make it to the bed. He opened the door and stared at his feet.

"Lanny…I'm going to bed. Don't bother me." He said.

"Lanny's not here." A voice called from his couch. Logan's head snapped up his eyes fell upon Rory sitting on his couch, looking haggard and tired.

"What are you doing here?" Logan said. "I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

"Logan…"

"No!" he yelled, cutting her off. "It's my turn to talk now. You said more than you're share last night."

"I know." Rory said. "I should have listened to you. It wasn't fair. I didn't let you explain anything and-"

"You really love the sound of your own voice don't you?" Logan said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even while you're apologizing for not letting me get a word in edgewise, I _still _can't get a word in edgewise." Logan yelled. He didn't know why he was being so cruel. It just that one second he was absolutely miserable and all he wanted to do was wallow in self pity and the next the cause of all his sadness was sitting right in front of him, keeping him from doing just that. His melancholy had changed to pure anger instantly.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I have no interest in you're reasons and your feelings, alright. You said it's over. So let it be over. Don't come to my dorm and sit on my couch waiting for me to show up, okay. You're just making it a hell of a lot harder than it already is."

"I don't want it to be over." Rory said, tears falling from her eyes.

"That's not what you said last night." Logan said, near tears as well. "What changed your mind? Did you realize that you might actually have to pay for your own dinner now? Or…hey…I know, you remembered that you might lose your free ride in the journalism world so you came crawling back to Logan _Huntzberger._"

"You're such a bastard." Rory said, her voice gaining a rough grit. "I can't believe you would accuse me of that."

"Hey if the shoe fits." Logan said.

"Are you trying to justify this to yourself? Is that why you've turned into a complete asshole?" Rory said, glaring at him. "You _know_ I wasn't using you! You _know _how much I care about you!"

"Don't you mean _cared_?"

"No!" Rory exclaimed, getting up from the couch. "I mean _care! _Do you have _any_ idea what I went through last night? I spent an hour in the bathroom crying over you only to walk outside and realize that the woman I thought you were cheating on me with was your _sister! _She was your sister, Logan! Your _sister!_"

"I know she was my sister! I've known she was my sister since I was born!" Logan yelled as Rory walked closer to him. "You just wouldn't give me a chance to explain myself!"

"I'm sorry! Alright, I know! I'm sorry. You have _no _idea how sorry I am! I ran over here as fast as I could the _second _after she told me! But you weren't here! I've spent the entire night sitting on this couch calling you, calling Colin, calling Finn, Stephanie, Robert, Rosemary, Juliet! I stole your address book from you bedroom and called every single person I knew in it, so that I could find you! Do you have _any _idea how scared I was? Do you!?! I thought you were hurt, Logan! I thought you were…God I don't even want to think about what I was thinking anymore."

Logan looked down at his feet, not realizing what she had done. Rory had burst out into tears halfway through her rant they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. "I was at my parents house." He explained.

"Your parents' house? Why didn't I think of that?" Rory cried with a laugh, looking down at the floor. "Why didn't you answer your phone? I must have called you a thousand times!"

"It was on silent. I didn't even know it was ringing. I'm sorry." Logan said softly.

"It's okay. I'm just…_God_ I'm just glad you're alive. I didn't know what to think. After you left I thought you drove home and you were so drunk I just…I was so worried about you! I thought I'd lost you. I thought I would never see you again. I never want to feel like that again, Logan. I love you _so _much."

Logan looked up, tearing his gaze away from his feet and looked at Rory. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she stood just less than a foot away from him. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and suddenly he had the undeniable urge to replace them with his own. He reached out and gathered her into his arms. She tilted her head up in surprise and just as their eyes met Logan captured his lips in hers, engulfing her in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

She grunted in surprise for a moment before relaxing into his embrace and returning the kiss with equal fervor. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt his hand slip to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him and holding her there so that she wouldn't be able to run away. She didn't protest. She had done her fair share of running last night. Frankly, she was tired of it.

Logan broke away once he felt the sting in his lungs begging for oxygen. As their lips parted, he drew in a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers. He kept his eyes closed for a moment and when he opened them, he gazed down at her. She was still crying, yet this time they were tears of joy instead of pain. He brought his hand to cup her cheek and brushed away her tears with the pad of this thumb.

"I love you too." He said in a whisper. "So much."

"Let's never break up again." Rory joked, chuckling softly through her tears. Logan, however, didn't laugh along with her. Instead he looked into her eyes, gathering all the seriousness he could muster.

"Deal." He said before engulfing her in another mind-blowing kiss. He started to lead her to the bedroom and slipped off his coat, tossing it unto the coach. Rory started to play with the bottom of his shirt.

"We tried it once…" she said being interrupted by another kiss. "…Didn't really work out…" Logan smiled and kiss her again, only pulling away for a brief second as Rory pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Nope." He said as Rory ran her hands up and down his exposed chest and started to suck on his ear lobe. He grunted in pleasure. "Defiantly didn't work out." He slipped his hands down her sides and rested them on her ass for a moment before pushing her upward slightly. Rory took the hint and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while continuing her ministrations on the other ear. Logan groaned carried her as quickly as possible to his room, slamming the door behind them and throwing her onto the bed where, for the first time, they could truly say they made love to each other.

…………………………….

"What are you thinking about?" Rory said as she lay in his arms, her head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck and her finger tracing a pattern of circles across his chest.

"Nothing." Logan said. "Everything…" Rory smiled.

"Oh, how very philosophical of you." She mocked as she started trailing a series of kisses down his chest, continuing lower and lower. Once she reached his belly button she looked up at him and flashed him a seductive smile before going even lower. Logan grunted.

"No, Ace." Rory's head flew up in complete astonishment.

"No?" she asked in astonishment. "Logan…I was just about to…" she trailed off, not able to say what she was just about to do out loud. Logan smirked, amused by her modesty.

"I know what you were just about to do, Ace. But I'm exhausted." He said.

"Logan Huntzberger is exhausted. I never thought I would live to see the day." Rory mocked as she reclaimed her position in the crook of his neck. Logan laughed and wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Yea…well…what we just did was pretty exhausting."

"I'd agree with you there."

"You have to give me time to recuperate."

"Oh, well, excuse me. I didn't realize you needed recuperation time. I'll make sure to remember that next time." Logan smiled. "Logan?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you…I mean…What made you want to…"

"What made me want to take a break?" he asked. He felt Rory nod against him and sighed.

"I was scared." He explained. "But it wasn't because I didn't want any of the things you mentioned in your dream. It was because…I did…"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked in complete an utter confusion.

"I don't know…It was just…when you told me about everything I felt...I felt happy. For the first time in my life I had smiled at the idea of settling down with someone. I've never felt like that before. I always made a point not to attach myself to anyone. If I don't get attached I won't get hurt. But…I was becoming so attached to you and…I was just afraid that if I didn't end it now…ending it in the future would hurt even worse."

"Logan…"

"I was stupid, Rory. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said. "Can we just forget it? Can we just forget that I was ever so completely stupid? I was wrong. I was _so _wrong. I've never been _more _wrong in my life. I love you. Right here, right now, I love you. That's all that matters."

"No day but today."

"That's right Meems."

"Oh. How romantic, you just compared me to a junkie stripper. I feel so loved."

"Well, I would have called you Maureen but what we just did would seriously refute any similarities there. Besides, I've been to my fair share of strip clubs. Let me tell you, most of them are pretty hot."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm, it was a compliment." Logan said. "Although, really it was a compliment to them. You're much hotter."

"By George I think he finally dug himself out of his grave!" Rory exclaimed. Logan laughed.

"You know…" Logan started cryptically. "It's strange but suddenly I'm feeling completely re-energized."

"Is that so?"

"Yea…what do you think we should do about that?"

"Oh…I have a few ideas…" Rory said before capturing his lips in a needy kiss.

…………………………………

"You know…" Rory started as she looked around the small Italian restaurant. Above their heads, Chianti bottles were swaying from the ceiling, threatening to fall any second. The only illumination throughout the entire room were the candles on the tables, whether this was to give ambiance or hide the dirt and grime of the dilapidated floors and walls she wasn't sure. That table cloth had a curious stain on it and the floor beneath her feet was sticky. "I think this place might be so horrible that's it's wonderful."

Logan laughed and looked around as well, noting the waiters dressed in greasy white t-shirts and jeans. "I think you may be right. Do you think it's safe to drink the water?" he asked, gesturing to the glass in front of him. Rory scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"I wouldn't test it." She said. "What are you getting?"

"I was thinking about the New York Strip." Logan said, flipping open his menu with the word "Tony's" printed on the front once again.

"I don't think you should test that either…ecoli."

"Ugh…yea…you're probably right."

"I mean…if you wanted to order it well done than that'd be good but…I don't think that would be very good."

"No…defiantly don't want a well done steak." Logan agreed. "What are you getting?"

"Linguini Bolognese."

"That sounds good. I think I'll have the same." Logan waved the waiter over and ordered their food. He also asked for a bottle of champagne and the waiter grunted, writing it down and leaving.

"He didn't even card you!" Rory said. "I would have carded you! You don't look twenty-one! You could pass for an eighteen year old!"

"Wow, thanks, Ace."

"I meant it as a compliment." She said.

"Sure you did." The waiter came back with the champagne and two glasses. He poured the carbonated alcohol in each of them and left the table, walking back into the kitchen. Logan watched him leave with a smile on his face. "He seems like a friendly guy."

"Did he even tell us his name?" Rory asked.

"I don't think he did. I think he just grunted something and took our orders."

"Man…he's like the Italian Luke!" Rory exclaimed. "But at least Luke is clean…"

"That is always a nice quality to have."

"Do you think he's Tony of "Tony's"?" Rory asked, pointing to her menu.

"No…" Logan said. "The Tony in the picture has a mustache and looks really happy. That guy defiantly doesn't have a mustache…and he didn't seem very happy to me."

"That is a good point…" Rory said.

"Maria! Get the hell outta my kitchen! What have I told you about bothering my employees!" an Italian accent bellowed from the kitchen. Logan and Rory looked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"I'll stop bothering your employees when they learn how to cook!" an angry female responded, obviously Maria.

"Wow, I don't think that's going to go over well." Logan commented before turning toward the kitchen to listen in some more.

"What do you mean they don't know how to cook!?! They cook a hell of a lot better than you ever could! I don't know what you're gonna teach 'em!"

"Ouch….and five points for Tony." Rory said, picking up a piece of bread and munching on it as if it were popcorn in a movie theatre.

"Oh! You think you're so knowledgeable about everything don't you _Anthony_…!"

"The whole name, that burns…" Logan interjected, making Rory laugh.

"Let me tell you something. You take me for granted! If I wasn't in your life taking care of you day after day and cleaning up all of your messes you'd be out on the street!" Maria yelled.

"Hey the streets are my favorite place, along with anywhere else away from you!" Rory gasped.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yea, that's right."

"Well than Arrivederci, Tony! Let's see how far you can get without me!" The kitchen door slammed open and angry middle-aged Italian woman stormed out. Tony, who Rory and Logan realized was _not_ their waiter after-all, was fresh on her heals, wiping his hands on a dish rag.

"Maria, sweetheart." He said as he followed her. "You know I was just playing with you. I appreciate everything you do for me. Don't leave, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you. Let me get you a cannoli." Rory laughed and was shocked when Maria actually forgave her husband. The couple walked back into the kitchen and Logan turned to Rory.

"You know Ace, I think we've finally found the place for us." He said. Rory smiled.

"I knew it was out there _somewhere_!" she said. "We should come here more often! This was fun."

"Absolutely!" Logan said. He picked up his glass of champagne. "I would like to make a toast."

"Oh!" Rory said, lifting her glass as well.

"To new beginnings. May we never be blinded by stupidity again!" Logan said.

"Here here!"

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you, too, Logan." Rory said as Logan tapped his glass against hers. "Cheers." She said before taking a drink.

"That's it Tony! This is the final straw!"

With a laugh Rory and Logan glanced at the kitchen door briefly before leaning across the table and giving each other a small kiss. Sometimes romance was found in the most unconventional of atmospheres.

**TBC…**

………………………………..

So there's the latest chapter. I'm not sure if I want to leave it here and write the epilogue next or if I should keep going. Tell me what you think!


	13. Epilogue

Well, kids, here it is the final chapter. After thinking it over I decided that the best thing to do would be to end it here on a happy note. I don't want to jeopardize the story by adding unnecessary drama. I will be writing a sequel based on the chapter "Becoming Bob Newhart" so keep an open eye on the horizon! This chapter is a little shorter but it is the epilogue and it's mostly dialogue and not much plot. Lol. Basically for all of you who like fluff you will love this because…it's pretty much all there is. Lol. I do hope you enjoy it though!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked as he stepped out of his car and closed the door. Rory followed shortly after, rolling her eyes as she closed the passenger side door and threw her head back with a dramatic groan.

"Yes, Logan." She said with exasperation. "I'll be okay. I promise."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable that's all." He explained. Rory scoffed and started walking towards the front door.

"You mean _you _don't want to be uncomfortable." Logan's mouth dropped open and he started walking after his girlfriend. He was about to open his mouth to defend himself when she cut him off. "You know this isn't even about you, Logan. It's about Honor. Remember her, your sister?"

"I know it's not about me. I'm not tying to make it about me." Rory scoffed again. "Hey, I don't have any problem with this, okay. I'm used to it. I have twenty-two years of experience to aid me. I just don't understand why she made _you_ come. That's not fair."

"Logan, I've met your parents before…" Rory reminded him.

"I know but still…"

"I've been interning with your father _every_ Monday since we got back together and he _loves _me! He even offered me a job over the summer. I'm not afraid of him." Rory reminded.

"Okay, well, yea, my Dad loves you. I'll give you that. But my Mom…"

"Isn't exactly picking out floral arrangements for the wedding, I know. But I can handle her. I _promise. _I have the blood of Emily Gilmore flowing through my veins." The couple arrived at the front door and Rory turned to Logan who was staring at the solid wood barrier with horrible apprehension. "Now, come on…" Rory urged. "Your sister is announcing her engagement tonight and she needs you to be there for moral support."

"Will you be _my _moral support?" Logan asked pitifully. Rory placed her hand behind his back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I will hold your hand the whole time. And, remember, if you see any monsters just tell yourself they aren't real. It's all in your head."

"Oh I'll see a monster all right." Logan quipped. Rory rolled her eyes once more and dropped the supporting hand from his back. "My grandfather is going to be there too you know…I mean, if you thought my Dad was intimidating…"

"Ring the doorbell." Rory commanded.

"Did you know that he once made a whole board room of grown men cry? This was back in 1962!. Half the men in there fought in World War II! Yet, one meeting with Elias Huntzberger and they were cowering in fear…"

"Oh my God! Just ring the doorbell, Scarlett!" Rory said. Logan gaped at her.

"Are you calling me over dramatic?" Logan asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Rory said, starting to lean over him to push the button herself. Before her finger made contact the door swung open.

"You're late!" the distressed voice of Honor called.

"Fifteen minutes." Logan defended with a shrug.

"Well, it's awful! A morgue! It's like they already know what I'm going to tell them." Honor explained.

"Well, you have been with Josh for three years now."

"I don't understand it. I called and told them that you were coming because that usually makes Mom happy. And I told her that you were bringing Rory so they'd be on their company behavior, but from the minute Josh and I walked in that door it's been iceberg city! Josh has completely panicked. Shaking."

"Wow. Sorry." Logan said, faking concern.

"Don't be sorry. Just get in here and stop it." Honor quickly escaped through the foyer leaving Logan and Rory trailing slowly behind her. Rory was chuckling softly to herself and Logan turned to her with a questioning gaze.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when my mother wore a shirt with a rhinestone penis on it and my grandma had her car towed?" she asked.

"No. No you didn't." Logan said.

"Oh well…this one time at Friday night dinner my Mom-"

"I think I got the general gist of it, Ace thanks."

…………………………..

"So, Grandpa, how's the new boat?" Logan asked, desperately trying to spark some form of conversation.

"It's a boat. It floats." Elias grunted. Rory stifled a chuckle and squeezed Logan's knee from underneath the table.

"I hear it's beautiful. When are you going to let me take her out?" he continued, sounding unfazed by the brush off.

"Now, Logan, you don't have the best track record when it comes to boats." Shira interjected.

"Yes, you're the only man I've ever met who could sink a paddle boat within five minutes…" Rory added. Logan scoffed.

"That's because Finn ignored the weight limit and tried to bring three coolers full of booze on with us. I had nothing to do with that. I was merely on the paddle boat when it happened. Luckily when it sunk the lake was shallow enough that we could stand up and retrieve the boat from the bottom."

"Isn't that what you said about Fiji also?" Honor asked from across the table.

"No…" Logan defended. "In Fiji, Finn ran the yacht along a stretch of rocks; it sliced up the bottom, filled with water, and sunk…like Titanic…_luckily _we had enough life boats and had already drunken most of the booze therefore Finn couldn't bring them into the lifeboats…"

"Terribly sorry. My Mistake." Honor mocked.

"I'm sorry…wasn't there something you wanted to talk about, Honor? Funny...something just tells me that you had something to say…I can't seem to remember what it was about…" Honor glared at him from across the table

"Logan, she probably just wants to wait until your father gets here…" Rory said.

"Yes, Logan, listen to your girlfriend. She's smarter than you." Honor added.

"Oh good one. Excuse me while I go cry…" Logan said.

"Honestly you two. Will you stop acting like you're five? You're grown adults. Start behaving like it." Shira scolded. "And Honor we already know what you came here to discuss."

"You do?" she asked, looking between Josh and Logan. Logan shrugged.

"Of course and I'm shocked that you would think we would be so disapproving. You've been dating for three years, and I already put a hold on the Japanese Tea Garden for next spring." Honor's eyes were wide in shock and she turned to her grandfather who was immersed in his soup.

"Grandpa?" she asked.

"What? Oh, um, yes, congratulations." He grunted before returning to his food. Honor shot Logan a look from across the table and he shrugged. He was just as surprised as she was.

"Well, that sounds great. Thank you."

"It does. The Japanese Tea Garden? It sounds absolutely beautiful, very extravagant." Rory commented. Shira offered a tight smile from across the table.

"Well it's not all that extravagant, really." She stated. "Actually it's rather simple. But I understand why you might think so dear. After all we Huntzberger's have been doing these kinds of events for years. It takes a certain flare to be able to pull it off. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Suddenly Logan chocked on a potato in his soup and had to clear his throat. He could feel Rory's nail unconsciously digging into the skin of his knee.

"Well…I'm sure you're right, Shira. It defiantly takes a certain _something_ to coordinate a party like that. I'm sure you'll so excellently though. After all, you _do _have _expensive_ tastes." Rory retorted.

"It's something we have in common dear." Shira said. Logan jumped from the sudden sharp pain in his knee. Was he bleeding? "Just imagine if I had your help! You certainly have a way with using things to your advantage. Why, we' be able to get anything we needed with hardly no work at all. It'd be such a breeze."

"Well, naturally. God forbid you put work into something when you can find someone else to do it all for you." Rory said. By this point Shira was fuming.

"Why you little…" she began.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" the voice of Mitchum boomed as he walked into the dining room. "It seems that the second I leave and office everyone's IQ drops about ten points. Now, some people can afford that and still be able to function. _Others_, well…" He took a seat next to Honor and grabbed roll from the plate in front of him. "Speaking of work, Rory…"

"Yes?" she asked, caught slightly off guard.

"I was going through your portfolio today and I cam across an article you wrote last year."

"Oh boy…" Rory said, having a small idea where this conversation was headed.

"It was about some ballet…" Yes, she was right. "Brilliance! If only the theatre critics at the Gazette had enough balls to write something like that. I especially enjoyed the hippo reference…and the fat around the bra strap…" Rory was hiding her face in her hands across the table and Logan was watching her with an amused look on his face.

"I have to read this article." He said.

"Oh you really do. It's the funniest thing I've read all week."

……………………………….

"Home!" Logan cried as they walked into his dorm and he flopped on the couch. "The dinner from hell is over!"

"It wasn't that bad." Rory said, taking a seat next to him.

"Wasn't that bad? Were you in the same room as me?" Logan asked.

"Yes, actually, I _was_ in the same room as you, all night as a matter of fact. And _I _didn't think it was that bad."

"I think you're crazy." Logan said. "My grandfather said two words all night."

"Well he didn't make you cry…"

"My Dad came late which made my mother sit at the head of the table and when he _did _get home and _saw_ that she was sitting at the head of the table he had a coronary…"

"He didn't even say _anything _about that!" Rory argued. Logan sighed.

"It's all in the eyes. He may not have said anything but the look, the look said it all!" Logan explained. "It was awkward and uncomfortable."

"Oh poor baby." Rory mocked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And don't even get me started on my Mom!"

"I thought I handled myself pretty well…"

"I mean, the way she was yelling at Honor and I. Come on. We're not kids anymore. She's just creating unnecessary drama!"

"I didn't let what she said get to me…"

"And can you believe that she reserved the Japanese Tea Garden for Honor? I mean, she didn't even ask her about it. It's her wedding she should have _some _say in where it's held…"

"It stung a little at first but we both know she was wrong about me…"

"And what was that about not wanting me to take out Grandpa's boat? I've been sailing since I was sixteen. I think I can handle it. It's not even my fault when things go terribly wrong. It's Finn's…"

"Besides I think I proved I can hold my own against her so that's always good…"

"I mean, I would understand if they banned him from getting on the boat but _me? _That's just ridiculous!"

"Oh my God!" Rory said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You've been bitching about your Mom for the past century now and haven't even asked about how I felt!"

"What?"

"She attacked me at that table and all you can think about is how she doesn't want you to sail a boat!" Rory yelled. Logan's eyes went wide with guilt.

"Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry. I was so wrapped up in how weird it was for me I didn't even think about you." Logan said, pulling her closer to himself and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You know she's full of shit right?"

"I guess…"

"No, she _is_. You're nothing like her. I know you love me and I know it has nothing to do with my money or my name. That's all that matter's, not what _she _thinks."

"I just don't get why she hates me so much. I don't know what I did to her." Rory explained.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Logan asked.

"I do!" Rory said. "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. She's your mother, Logan. And you're my boyfriend. I love you! I want us to get along. I don't want to go to family dinners with you and feel tense and angry all the time."

"Once she realizes that you're not what she thinks you are things will get better. I think she just doesn't want me to end up with someone like her. I know it doesn't make any sense but…She knows she never really loved my father and that she was really just using him…I think she wants something better for me."

"But I am better than that." Rory said.

"She'll figure that out in time. Until then, don't worry about it. I love you." Logan said. "That's all that matters.

"I love you too." Rory said.

The couple sat on the couch, staring at the wall, lost in their thoughts. Rory's head was rested comfortably on Logan's shoulder and her arm was draped across his chest. Logan was unconsciously running his fingers up and the exposed skin of her arm, stopping when it reached the patch of light blue material covering her shoulder.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked. Rory smiled.

"No, you were too busy being a little chicken baby." Logan laughed.

"Well, you look beautiful." He said, moving his hand to run his fingers through her curls. "I like you hair like this."

"Yea?" she asked.

"Mmhmm."

"I'll be sure to wear it straight more often then." She teased. Logan chuckled.

"Ouch." He said.

"I was actually thinking of growing it out a lot more." She said.

"I think you'd look good with long hair."

"I do." She said. "It was always long. I just chopped it all off last year."

"Do you think I'd look good with long hair?" Logan asked.

"No."

"What about a lumberjack beard?"

"No."

"What about a mullet?"

"Stop it! You're gonna make me throw up!" Rory exclaimed. Logan laughed and kissed her. When they broke apart, Rory's hand lingered on his cheek for a moment. "Although, I do have to admit you look good when you go a couple days without shaving."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Oh yea, the scruffy stubbles are _very _sexy. They make you look older."

"Yes, well, anything that makes me not look like an eighteen year old…"

"Are you still on that?" she asked. "How many times do I have to tell you I meant that as a compliment!?!"

"You bruised my fragile ego!"

"Oh yes, and what a _fragile _ego it is." Rory said sarcastically. "I don't think Mike Tyson could bruise your ego!"

"Well he could bruise a lot of other things, that's for damn sure." Logan said before they drifted off into another moment of comfortable silence, happy to be in each other's arms with no family, friends, or roommates around. They could stay like this forever.

"I can't believe my sister is getting married." He said after a few minutes. "It feels so unreal to me."

"I can imagine." Rory said.

"Do you realize that the next person in my family to get married is going to be me?" he asked. Rory tilted her head up and looked into his eyes, offering him a small smile. She reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Yea…How about that."

Logan leaned down and, with one small feathery kiss, displayed more love than he could have ever put into words. It was strange, that with one kiss from Rory Gilmore just months ago, his whole world had changed.

One kiss was all he ever wanted again.

**The End!**

………………………………………

That's it folks. Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me. Your reviews and feedback have been absolutely wonderful. Thank you doesn't even being to cover the gratitude I have for your compliments. You all inspire me to keep writing. Thank you so much!


End file.
